


dont ever leave me

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Business!AU, Denial, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, JAEBUM IS AN ASSHOLE, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of crime, Murder, OC characters, Smut, a tad bit of fluff, ambigous markjaeson, but so is markjae, drugs mentioned twice, freeform markjaeson, i dont really know how to tag this, it is a mafia, jaebum is a mafia leader, jaebum is an asshole but lowkey a sweetheart, jealous jb, jinyoung has shit parents, jinyoung is an asshole, lots of crime, low key kinky jjp, low key soft jjp though, low key yugbam are a thing, mafia!au, markson is also kinda there if you squint, so many kpop groups in this, that tends to happen, they are in the mafia, violence isnt too wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: in which im jaebum learns that love is a funny little thingaka: the mafia au no one asked for but i wrote it anyways





	dont ever leave me

**Author's Note:**

> just to put it out there: daesuk and bora are oc's they are not based on anyone and are not meant to be anyone in the kpop world who may have the same name.   
> sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes, this isn't beta'd xx

Perhaps they were never truly fit to be parents. They surely didn't have enough money to raise a child, nonetheless several. Unlike some people here, they weren't rich. They had thought that this job would help, but it didn't, not nearly as much as they wanted it too, and really, they were just greedy. So much so, they would go to extreme measures to get what they wanted. And that is what lead them to their current predicament.

Really, it was foolish, and it didn't help that they were hardly talented enough to have not been caught. And there was no way they could pay the fines that they were demanding. Attacking several of the Im's workers, going behind the Im's back for the organization that has been trying to tear them apart. It was practically a death sentence. Like idiots they had done it anyways.

And to say it kindly, they were fucked. They knew they wouldn't be dealing with Mrs. Im, but most likely Jaebum who handled the underground (he is known as the King of the Underground, a title he holds proudly) who had apparently handed it over to Daesuk. Which was possibly worse. Because they had failed him

They were expecting to deal with Mrs. Im, but she really only ever handled the actual business. It was her son, Jaebum who handled the illegal parts of their business, he was the one who handled the underground (he is known as the King of the Underground, a title he holds proudly.)

"P-please," Mr. Park began. "There is no way that we can repay our crimes."

Daesuk raised an eyebrow, almost mocking them, "Well what else do you suppose you could provide? That is better than money? Or is that even of use."

Mrs. Park looked down, as she thought about it. But was there really any other choice? It was several minutes of her silence, Daesuk staring at her, and her own husband. Finally, she spoke, "I have a son. He's 23."

Moody now and bored of being here, he just wanted to get this done and over with. "And? How could he compensate for the money?"

"He could work for you, to pay off what we owe." Seeing the look of dismissal on his face, quickly she began speaking again, blubbering off all the accomplishments she knows of her son, "He was the top student all throughout school and college, he can play piano and sing, and if need be he could do physical labor, he isn't a bodybuilder but...he could come in handy for other things."

Usually, at this point Daesuk would have shot someone instead of listening to pleading. But really, he thought about it. If their son was good, he could make a great amount of money. Daesuk knew just how much money the top workers at the brothels could bring in. "Alright, I'll send guys to get him."

It was twenty minutes later that Jaebum had found out what he had done, and he was furious. "You what?"

"I bought him. Come on, I've seen him before, and I think with a face and body like his, he could bring in a lot of money at the brothels."

Gritting his teeth, Jaebum growled out, "We aren't forcing anyone into prostitution. He can become a worker here."

"Jaebum, you're soft." Daesuk argued. "You can't save everyone in this business, and you know it. Isn't it worth the money?"

"No, Daesuk, he can even stay at my house for all I care. We are not selling him to the brothel."

" _You_ won't sell him to the brothel. But what if he doesn't learn? Not everyone is made out to be able to do this stuff. "

"Give him a chance Daesuk, you don't even know. You can sit there and imagine how it will turn out if he is awful at wielding a gun, but imagine if he isn't. We could be getting a new great worker, besides the team has been needing someone new."

________________

It had been a normal day, or so Jinyoung had thought. He hadn't heard from his parents in several days, but he was used to them being gone for random periods of time, it had happened all his life, so he never questioned when they didn't give him a call, or return one. He worked that day, and then went to the grocery store, to pick up food to make dinner for himself (really, he went to pick up that new book he wanted, using the food as his excuse) and then returned home.

It was normal.

He had gotten home to the usual still silence of his apartment. He changed out of his work clothes into a comfy pair of jeans and striped t-shirt. And then he was leaning against the counter, reading the new book he got, as he occasionally stirred the soup he was making for dinner.

That was when he heard knocking on the door.

Curious, he walked to the door and looked out the peephole. No one ever comes to his house, besides his best friend Wonpil, but Wonpil never knocked at this point. He would just walk on in, unless the door was locked, then he would knock. Not even his elders sisters would visit often, and if they did they always warned him before they showed up. Standing outside, there were three guys, looking about the same age as him. Deciding why not, he opened the door.

Before he could even speak, one of them was talking first, "Are you Park Jinyoung?"

Frowning now, Jinyoung nodded.

"You're coming with us."

Almost wanting to roll his eyes at the B-Movie behavior at this lame attempt at a joke, he went to go shut the door, but the one who hadn't spoke yet stopped the door easily, "Sorry kid."

When they went to grab them, Jinyoung had no hesitations to try to push him away, and punch him, and that was when things went bad for him. There wasn't much he could do at this point as they shoved him against the wall next to his door, and slipped handcuffs on him, tight. He began to wiggle around, trying to shove them off, yelling at them, but they easily overpowered him. Maybe if they made enough of a ruckus, one of his neighbores would come out to investigate. In one last attempt, he headbutted one, but that only caused for more rough handling.

"Where the fuck are we going?" he spat as they shoved him into the back of a sleek black car that he did not know the name of.

"Im's."

Jinyoung had never been to Im Enterprises, never wanted to, and certainly not under these circumstances.

He was surprised, however, when they pulled up, not at the Im Enterprises building in the middle of town, but a mansion clearly in the way _way_ better part of town. _Oh my god_ , Jinyoung thought. What the fuck was he doing at the home of the Im's?

He was dragged, rather roughly inside and lead inside by the guys, all the way to what appeared to be a conference room, where three people were sitting, and one was standing. It was clearly Bora, Jaebum, and Daesuk Im, and whoever the person standing was.

He gritted his teeth as the three guys dragged him closer, and dramatically released him, causing him to stumble. But before he could fall, he caught himself, refusing to give them that satisfaction. He was trembling in utter anxiety, but he stood tall as if he wasn't bothered, because like hell he was going to let any of them know how scared he really was. They could probably already smell fear, like some crazy sixth sense or something.

"What happened Kai?" Jaebum questioned, voice almost sounding amused, as he took notice to the blood on Jinyoung's lip, and Kai's blood nose.

"He's a little shit that's what," Kai grumbled, glaring at Jinyoung who all but had to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at him. It served him right to get headbutted.

What Jinyoung wanted to know, was who talked to their boss like that? What was going on here? But he was pulled out of his thoughts from Jaebum standing right in front of him now. Someone was taking off the handcuffs, and he was speaking, "What's your name?"

For a second, Jinyoung stayed silent, not trusting himself to speak due to how angry he really was. Ridiculously so. But he spoke, simply, no formality, "Jinyoung."

Jaebum stared at him for a moment, a look that Jinyoung couldn't read, "Youngjae, clean him up, show him around. The rest of you, get back to work." and with that Jaebum was turning away.

A shorter boy, the one who had been standing, walked up with a wide smile, practically too chipper for where they were at and the situation he was in. Jinyoung despised him upon sight, irritated to see someone looking so happy when he was anything but. "I'm Youngjae, come on let me show you around." he pulled him along, holding his elbow, at least considerate enough to not touch his obviously sore wrists.

"There will be people here sometimes, though that isn't always often, because not many people actually live here. Only Jaebum's personal team, and his mother, and uncle Daesuk do. Some guards live near by so that if there ever was an occurrence, there could be back up here within minutes. I guess you live here too now, since Daesuk bought you from your parents."

Jinyoung was incredulous that Youngjae managed to deliver such news to him so nonchalantly. His parents sold him to Im Daesuk? Sold him? He didn't want to be here, and that feeling intensified once finding out why he was here. And he was torn between hurt and anger. Absolutely furious at his parents for ever doing this in the first place, for forcing him here. But he was hurt, they would literally sell him? And who the absolute fuck even agrees to that?What parents just went to someone as was like "hey, want to buy our kid?" and what reasonable person just goes "yeah okay." 

Once entering a long hallway, Youngjae began pointing out rooms. "This is where me and the rest of the team stay, we all get our own rooms, however Yugyeom and BamBam don't always listen to that too well." Stopping in front of a door in the middle, he gestured for Jinyoung to go inside. "This is your room, mine is on the left, and Mark's is on the right. Across the hall directly from yours is Jackson's, and to his left is BamBam and his right if Yugyeom."

Looking around the room, as Youngjae stopped talking, he decided it was now or never to start hounding him with questions, because clearly he knew way more that Jinyoung did. Part of him wondered if Youngjae was in a similar situation, if he was sold by his parents, and bought by the Im's. Human trafficking was far more common than anyone would ever really wish it was, with hundreds of cases being reported yearly, with even more slipping past legal authorities. "What am I doing here?"

"That depends," Youngjae shrugged giving him a sympathetic look. "I don't know how much you know, if you even know anything, so it's probably better if I don't tell you anything. Jaebum would probably have my head." If it wasn't for his genuine smile, Jinyoung probably would have reached over and strangled him. "Do you want to go meet the rest of the team?"

"Yes please." Jinyoung knew exactly what Youngjae was doing, he was avoiding the topic. But he would let it go this once.

So Youngjae continued to talk his ear off as they walked, clearly avoiding any topics about their line of work, which really, was suspicious for Jinyoung. Im Enterpirses was just a regular sit down cubicle eight to five business, but that clearly wasn't the case. Businesses had been rumored to be involved in worse things, clearly so, if they participated in human trafficking, and made Youngjae too nervous to spill what was really going on.

As they walked more into the house, Youngjae brought him to some computer room of sorts, where there was two boys sat down, typing away on computers, appearing to be doing work while still chatting with each other the entire time. "That's BamBam," he pointed to the one with silver hair. "And Yugyeom," the black haired one. "I think Mark and Jackson are cleaning up a mess from earlier, come on." Jinyoung pretended to not notice that BamBam was on a .gov website. Something about it was telling him that they weren't doing a project for college.

He let himself get dragged off to the back of the house, by the dumpsters, where Mark and Jackson were disposing of sheets that were stained, with something that appeared to be blood, but Jinyoung honestly tried to not think like that, hoping it wasn't. But it really did look like blood, so the odds were probable that it was.

Unlike with the other two, this time him and Youngjae stopped to actually talk to them. And really, Jinyoung liked Mark. He was attractive, not that everyone else wasn't because they are, but he was nice, and quiet. Jackson, friendly of course, was loud, and a bit too friendly. "You know Jinyoung, with an ass like yours, maybe you'll be causing some dirty sheets." He waggled his eyebrows in a dramatic way as he giggled.

Jinyoung gaped at him, his ears turning bright red, and let his face fall into one of horror. Even Youngjae looked fazed, because his face was bright red at Jackson's comment, while Mark more calmly smacked Jackson against the back of his head. "What do you mean?" He honestly couldn't tell which part of Jackson's comment to react to, the way he inferred that Jackson thought he had a nice ass, or the implication that he would be causing dirty sheets in a clear sex joke.

"I mean, you were sold and bought to be sent out as a prostitute so, we'll see," Jackson shrugged, obviously still finding his previous joke funny, as he let it sit waiting for more laughter.

He was silent however, Jackson's joke forgotten to him, only focusing on what he had just told him. His hand twitched at his side. His parents not only sold him off to take care of their debt, but as a fucking whore? Is this why Youngjae was avoiding tell him what he was doing here, that he had the chance of being a prostitute?

Instantly upon seeing the way Jinyoung's face scrunched up, Jackson frowned before it clicked. "Holy shit, you didn't know that?"

"No," his voice sounded distant and cold. "I didn't."

"Hey wait," he went to grab him to tell him that it was never actually going to happen anyways, because Jaebum offered to have him be on their team, and that was why the joke was funny, but it was too late because he was already walking away. He watched helplessly as Jinyoung sulked off.

"Jackson!" Youngjae smacked his shoulder hard. "I didn't say anything to him earlier because I didn't know what Jaebum wanted him to know, and now he does. Should we go after him?"

"No," Mark shook his head as he looked at the spot Jinyoung had been at as he bit his lip. "Let him have some time alone, this clearly isn't easy. His parents just betrayed him like that, and he didn't chose to be here." the words 'like us' were silent, yet understood by the others. Jackson and Mark were practically born into it, similar to Jaebum, and Youngjae found himself in it in his late teen years, but they all chose it nonetheless.

Jinyoung lead himself back inside, and to the hallway where the rooms were, until he found the one that was now his and closed the door behind him. He didn't bother to look around, he merely let himself slide down the door and put his head in his hands as he thought about everything going on. It was a lot to process, and he wanted to not believe it, not believe that this, whatever it was, was now his world.

It was a significantly later when Jinyoung finally decided to get up and walk around. He wanted to leave the room-no, his room. Walking was one of the things that had always helped him clear his head. He wasn't even quite sure if it was okay that he wandered around the house, but no rules or anything was told to him, so if he was violating anything, that was their own damn faults, and not his.

As he rounded a corner, he flinched back the second he came face to face with Jaebum, and it felt like a fight or flight situation, but Jinyoung wasn't ever one to run away even in the face of the hardest challenges.

Sporting the same blank and unreadable expression earlier, in a monotone voice, he questioned, "Shouldn't you be with Youngjae?"

The words were rolling off of Jinyoung's tongue, and part of him could hardly believe he was snapping back, then again, Jinyoung did have a snarky streak lasting his entire life. "Shouldn't you mind your own business?" He knew it was horribly rude, and he could imagine his past teachers or grandmother scolding him, but he couldn't find it in himself to give a single shit. Even in the open hallway, he felt trapped, like a scared little animal. And really, he was trapped, trapped at this goddamn place. That didn't sit well with Jinyoung, he was angry, and he might as well project his anger to the one person that he could put some blame of this all on, Jaebum. The very small rational part of his brain was telling him to not be ridiculous, that Jaebum had brought him here to live, something that apparently was rare as outside of the family, only five others lived here. But the small rational part of his brain was just that, small, so it was easy to silent it.

The comment clearly had the affect Jinyoung was shooting for, because Jaebum's hand clenched into a fist, he was always known for having a rather short temper. "Perhaps someone should teach you manners."

Jinyoung snorted before spitting his verbal hit towards Jaebum, he was always known for being better with his words, "Didn't know good manners was a qualification of being a prostitute. Tell me, do I bow and say 'thank you' before or after it happens?" After saying the comment, he didn't stick around to see Jaebum's reaction. In fact, he kept walking, his hands shaking, and praying that Jaebum wasn't following him. Though, he was ready to yell more and get physical if he needed to, even if it was stupid. He went into the first room he saw, and instantly let his stance relax as he saw it was a library.

He walked into the living room, not hesitating to pull Jackson away from the other's, who were all chatting. They knew it wasn't a good sign that Jaebum was seeking Jackson out, nonetheless with that look, where he would jut his jaw out, especially to talk to him alone. Though, the jaw was something that they always teased him about, since it was the clearest sign that he was angry.

"What the fuck did someone say to get the new guy so pissy?"

"He's been locked up in his room for hours. Does that mean you just talked to him then? I guess that means he finally left, which is actually a good sign."

"He left and he needs a damn attitude check."

"Maybe he's worried," Jackson shrugged nonchalantly, as if he didn't know that he royally fucked up earlier. "He was fine with Youngjae, Mark, and I earlier. I know you aren't the most understanding person in the world, but this is hard for him. He's forced to be here, which let's be honest, sane people aren't jumping to the opportunity to be doing this shit, and Daesuk wanted to make him a prostitute for some extra bucks. Yeah, he's probably scared, and rightfully pissed."

Now, despite Jaebum not being person of the year by any means, or really the best at dealing with his own emotions, he understood exactly what Jackson was saying, and knew that it was his obligation to sort out this misunderstanding. He couldn't let Jinyoung walk around thinking Jaebum was actually going to let him get forced into becoming a sex worker. With that, he headed towards his library where he last saw Jinyoung. Thankfully, he easily spotted Jinyoung standing at one of the shelves, scanning the book titles.

Perhaps placing his hand on Jinyoung's shoulder was not the best option, because he literally flinched, recoiled away, and shoved himself into the bookshelf, like it would protect him. "What?"

For a moment, Jaebum was silent, as he examined Jinyoung's face. His shoulders were pulled back, he was tense, his eyebrows furrowed, and his lips slightly parted. He cleared his throat once he realized he got way off track, and stated, "You're not going to be sold off as a prostitute."

Even he knew just how cold his voice sounded, even in the attempts of trying to say something comforting. Now, it was his turn to almost stupidly stand there as Jinyoung watched him. There was really no reason for Jinyoung to trust him, he didn't particularly sound that trusting, however, he was sure that Jaebum was telling the truth. At least, it didn't appear as if he was lying. Besides, what would he gain about lying about this? So after a moment, he nodded, eyes leaving Jaebum's, and turned back around to the shelf to continue searching for books. Several minutes later, in curiosity, he turned back around to see that he was gone.

When Jaebum returned, Jackson was unsurprising still there, a huge smile on his face that was held between his hands, and he lounged on the floor, kicking his feet up in the air, "How did your little heart to heart with Jinyoung go?"

"Fine," he grunted as turned on his computer, might as well get ahead before he falls behind.

"Just fine?" Jackson pressed, genuinely sounded upset. "Nothing juicy to tell me? Though nothing could be juicer than his ass," he giggled, high pitched and hyena like, knowing that he was so going to tell that to the others because nobody could shut up how handsome Jinyoung was the second that they got together and he wasn't around to hear it, too busy coming to terms with everything in his room.

A long time ago, Jaebum learned that sometimes you just had to ignore Jackson.

_________________________

The next morning when Jinyoung had woken up, he rolled over and blinked himself awake, the confusion hitting him. Confused, but grateful, to say the least. Yesterday he had been so blinded by his emotions that he hadn't really thought about anything else, like his belongings.

Moving out of bed, he went towards the bags, and went digging for a sweatshirt and jeans, surprised yet again when he found his new book there too. After getting ready, he decided to go exploring again. He was only half guessing where to go because he never did get to finish the grand tour with Youngjae since he abruptly left forcing it to be cut rather short. Thankfully, he remembered where the computer-esque work room was located, but it was empty. From there, he heard laughter, and instantly could recognize it as Youngjae. His laugh was distinguishable, a cute laugh of course, but very unique.

The room was a living room, filled with couches and chairs, and both Youngjae and Mark were sat on the floor, a tiny white dog running around between them being the cause of their laughter.

"Hey Jinyoung," Youngjae gave a bright smile. "You missed breakfast, but I saved you some in the kitchen. I didn't want to wake you up this morning."

Mark shook his head, "What he means is that he was hardly even awake this morning to think of anything else than dragging himself out of bed for food."

Smiling, Jinyoung shrugged as he sat down on the floor, joining them as he looked at the admittedly cute dog. "I guess it is the thought that counts, even if it is after. So who is this little cutie?"

With a proud grin, Youngjae picked her up and held her close, "This is mine and Mark's little baby CoCo," he cooed as he kissed her head.

When Youngjae let her down to go meet Jinyoung, she approached him while sniffing him, and when he tried to pet her, she barred her teeth growling and moved away back to Mark. Sighing, Jinyoung stretched a bit, "Dogs never seem to like me. At least cats and babies do."

"You can manage to control children, but not dogs?" Mark asked laughing, though he had general interest in hearing the story behind this.

"Yeah," Jinyoung smiled fondly. "In High School parents were practically always begging me to watch their kids. I'm telling you, let a stressed parent go out for a night, and keep their kid alive, nonetheless in check, while still having the kid beg you to come back, you can make bank."

"So you stopped your famous career at college?"

He nodded, "You know how college goes."

It was silent for another few seconds, but then Mark turned to him, "Hey, I totally forgot, Jaebum wanted you to go to his office once you woke up. Do you know where it's at? I know you didn't get to finish seeing where everything is." Upon seeing Jinyoung shake his head, he got up, "Come on, I'll take you."

Of course, Mark lead him to the other side of the house that he hadn't explored. The dark brown door was closed, and Mark knocked for Jinyoung, and was even kind enough to stand there until Jaebum shouted a "come in" and walk Jinyoung in with a smile, a pat on the shoulder, before he was leaving merely nodding at Jaebum and giving him a quick smile, closing the door as he left.

Despite his morning being a thousand times better than last night, in the face of Im Jaebum, he found his heart beat fast, another wave of anger hitting him like nausea. He could only gulp as he stood there. Jaebum looked at him passively, "You can sit," he gestured to the two chairs in front of him that was on the opposite side of the desk, and so Jinyoung sat. "So, I'm going to give you your contract," he said sliding over a folder. "I think it would be in your best interest to read it, and read it well."

Still not saying anything, hating how absolutely real and official this all felt, the fact he was even signing a contract as if he willingly wanted a job. Though, he supposed this alternative was better than the other ideas they had, so for once he should probably just not complain. He began skimming it, going over Im Enterprises business, and how, if need be at the request of the Im's he shall go work for them in their main building in town. And once he turned two more pages in, Jinyoung swore his heart stopped, and not even metaphorically.

The next section was practically all of the information Jinyoung was missing. The section was labeled 'Underground' and the first thing it said was how no one outside of his employment should ever know about the things that transpire and the events that occur, and some times, in certain cases, other employers shall not even know. Now any suspicions Jinyoung had was marked as true, that Im Enterprises wasn't just a huge company, no, it was more than that. He always remembered the rumors as a kid, of bigger companies being apart of terrible things, but he never put more thought to it since it had never mattered to him back then. Yet, here he was now, finding out this to be true. Here, they were running a fucking mafia. Drugs, weapons, and more. Human trafficking, prostitution. And now it made sense, why he was here. His parents crossed the mafia, and in their debt, in a way to compensate for what they had done, they had sold Jinyoung, and his buyer figured he would be worth selling into prostitution for more money. Instead of working it out on their own, they threw him into all of this, to fix their mistakes.

That's who the guys got him the day before were, the only name he could recall, Kai, were mafia members. And no fucking wonder Youngjae wouldn't tell him anything last night. At the thought of Youngjae, another thought hit him. They were all part of the mafia. Every damn person in this house was, Yugyoem, BamBam, Youngjae, Jackson, and Mark, and on top of it, they were all a team for Jaebum, as special team if they were the only mafia members to live in Jaebum's home.

Suddenly his hands were clammy again, and his throat was unbearably dry.

Not even bothering to read the rest, not having the heart or guts to, he found himself not even looking up while he asked for a pen to sign. Another copy was handed over again, under the basis of Jinyoung having his own copy.

Jinyoung knew that his signature was neat, he always prided himself in it,  in his nice penmanship, and something about his fancy cursive among those pages seemed so wrong, yet so fitting. He felt like he just sold his soul to the devil, the second he closed the folder shut.

As Jaebum took one folder back, he had yet another surprise for Jinyoung, he handed him his cell phone, "Here. We're not total barbarians. Just don't do anything stupid, and remember the contract."

Gingerly, he took the phone from Jaebum's hands, the conversation clearly over, he walked out making sure to close the door behind him. Part of him was curious to who gathered all of his belongings. It didn't settle well with him knowing someone probably broke in, because clearly he wasn't there to just let them in. Then he frowned at the thought of people rummaging through his personal items, like his underwear drawer.

(Jaebum totally didn't make it a point to check out his ass after hearing Jackson's comment last night, and he didn't even notice how good it really was.)

As Jinyoung looked down at his phone, that was somehow still not dead, he noticed the already multiple missed messages and phone calls. Thankfully, his phone was still on mute since he never unmuted it after getting home from work. Really, he almost always forgot to unmute it.

Almost every notification was from Wonpil, and seeing the name somehow both utterly relieved him, yet made his heart ache anymore. Biting his lip, he pressed the block button.

________

Over the next few weeks, Jinyoung found himself learning. He was taught everything he was suppose to know, to be a mediocre mafia member at best. Thankfully, Park Jinyoung wasn't one to do mediocrity. He knew he was far better than that, so he made sure that everyone else saw just how good he was. He managed to learn quick, like he always had, surprising everyone with that, and his talent. It took him a day to hack, something that took some people days, weeks, months, and in some cases, years to learn. He had even learned how to shoot guns, and within two days he was already hitting vital points on the targets. At the hands of Jackson and Mark, he was even taught basic self defense. They even tested him on how well he would work when it came to the real business side of things, and of course, his performance was nothing but good.

Really, it was not that hard to forget why he was here. He didn't hate it, and it wasn't awful. It was easy to fall into the routine of what to do, as he eventually found himself to enjoy it. The people weren't shitty, many actually amazing people were here. It wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it would be, even though he couldn't deny the hurt in his heart at times.

On top of it all, Jinyoung had managed to even find a place of solace. Anytime that he wasn't working, hanging out with the others that he had subsequently grown closer to, or taking care of his basic health, he was at the little library. Reading had always been a scapegoat for him, ever since he could remember, and that was no different here.

But one thing for Jinyoung that never smoothed over nicely, and that was Im Jaebum himself.

Ever since the first day, even with Jinyoung's emotions not being in the best state, the two took an instant disliking to each other, leading them to bicker often. It was a challenge perhaps, both having large egos, and even larger prides. Both always wanted to be on top, and the idea of 'backing down' was a concept completely foreign to them. It quickly became constant verbal jabs towards each other, that had other's cringing while they tried to stay emotionless and throw a harsher and colder comment to hide their hurt.

There was only one time they weren't like that, somehow finding it in themselves to not be at each other's throats, both in a silent mutual understanding.

Jaebum also had a tendency to hide out in the library. Although, he didn't always read like Jinyoung did. Sometimes he would just sit there, and stare off into space. They never did bother each other on these late nights, or early mornings. Jinyoung merely would lounge on the chair closet to the fire place, and read the latest book he had grabbed, while Jaebum stayed back, often at the table, or some times, even the couch.

Jaebum would never admit it, but sometimes he would watch Jinyoung. No worker of his had ever peaked his interest in the way that Jinyoung had caught his attention. He didn't know what it was. No, that was completely bullshit, he knew exactly what it was. His handsome features, sharp tongue, quick wit, immeasurable intelligence, and talent. No one talked back to Jaebum at this degree, not even the workers that appear to loathe him most, even on times they disagree, nor even his closet workers, or friends he would dare say.

It was entrancing, to say the least, to watching Jinyoung read. Something about it almost tranquil. He always appeared perfectly calm, and content. Never did he seem angry and stressed, nor was he spitting harsh words, or even mercilessly teasing others. Because that is one thing Jaebum found out. Jinyoung loved poking fun to say the very least, and it was always at the expense of the others. The man would act so sadistic at times. He had seemed to take particularity take a liking to teasing Yugyeom the most, who was more than willing to return the behavior. Jinyoung seemed to actually like everyone he had met, even Kai, Suho, and Sehun who he had certainly stared out rough with. But he absolutely loathed Jaebum, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious as to why that was.

So much so, he even ended up asking once.

They had begun to argue, over what, Jaebum couldn't even remember. Just snide comments and one of them rolling their eyes caused the two of them to fall into a fight. The second that everyone saw the jut of Jaebum's jaw, the fire in Jinyoung's eyes, and heard the hurtful words exchanged, they just left them alone. At this point, the other's had given up trying to stop them. Instead of just comparing them to cats and dogs, they liked to sadly joke that they just hoped they didn't kill each other.

"So what? You just don't like it here? As if this is the worst you really could have ended up." Jaebum snorted, a part of him irritated. If he wasn't as good as he was, Jaebum would have probably made him leave by this point and go live with someone else. Then again, he would probably love that. And why was he complaining so much? Was Jaebum not generous in allowing him to be here instead of what Daesuk wanted?

"Matter of fact, I don't."

"You don't?"

"No."

"No?" he narrowed his eyes, letting himself stand taller in front of Jinyoung. There was absolutely no reason why he should hate this place so much. He had friends, he had a roof over his head, food, a job that he was damn good at, and he wasn't directly getting harmed.

"It wasn't my choice to be here!" Jinyoung snapped, knowing that he was being ungrateful, perhaps even going as far as to say he was being irrational, but at the moment he couldn't care. Why did Jaebum always think that just because he was trying to make the best of all of this, that that resulting in him loving all of it? "If I recall, that was your choice, not mine. So don't fucking act like you're doing me so favor."

"Would you prefer to be rotting away like your parents are? Or perhaps would you prefer to be fucking the highest bidder each night?"

It was bullshit, it was complete and utter bullshit, yet that didn't stop him. Leaning in, the scowl so deep on his face, looking as if he would never smile again, "Anywhere is better than here." The words 'with you' threatening to spill over as well.

For days, Jaebum totally wasn't caught up in that particular fight. He definitely did not let it keep him angry for days, and he totally didn't keep questioning how here was so awful. Not at all. But Jackson of course knew, Jackson always somehow knew, then again, it wasn't as if him and Jaebum were quiet by any means, so it was bound that at least someone heard it. Though of course, Jackson didn't give Jaebum the best of advice, merely urging him to just go and talk to Jinyoung. He despised how sure Jackson sounded on this, like this would fix everything. Sometimes he wanted to curse Jackson's philosophy that one singular heart to heart ended with could fix all issues.

So it was one of the night's in the library, he was on the couch closer to Jinyoung, who for once in the time that he has been here wasn't reading. It was a long day for the both of them, the mission requiring them to get up rather earlier than normal, but thankfully it hadn't been the most difficult one. "Why do you hate it here so much?" Jaebum finally brought it in himself to ask as he watched Jinyoung, who was curled up next to the fire, the blanket wrapped around him, and the book long forgotten that sat on his lap.

For another first, with no bark, and not even a bite, Jinyoung replied, "Are you daft?" he let the question sit for several minutes, but seeing as Jaebum didn't respond, he must have assumed that Jaebum was actually asking. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he finally responded, voice soft, and eyes never leaving the fire, "I don't."

"Then why do you act like you?"

You, Jinyoung had wanted to say, my parents, he had wanted someone to blame. Instead, Jinyoung found himself going past the layers of resentment, to the very real, and very raw emotions that existed, despite how much he did try to block them away. "I had a best friend," he answered a smile on his face, but it was anything but happy. "I actually had a life. My parents never gave a shit, they were practically never home, and now I'm learning because they were doing stuff like this. My older sisters were the ones to raise me, not them, yet here I am being the one stuck making it up for them."

And there it was. There was the familiar harsh spit of Jinyoung's words. But Jaebum couldn't find it in him to even be angry at that. He was silent, and Jinyoung was almost sure that he wasn't even going to say anything, but he did, "Don't ever tell anybody anything. If you do, you start missing everybody."

If this wasn't Jinyoung, and if he didn't recognize immediately, he probably would have bashed Jaebum's head in for being an insensitive asshole. But he knew it. This time, he let a genuine smile slip through his lips, as he let his eyes leave the fire, and turn to meet Jaebum's, "After all, tomorrow is another day."

Neither one would admit just how glad they were that someone understood their literary references.

It was like they went one step forward, only to go two more back.

Even if the fact that Jinyoung indeed didn't hate it here was now known, that did not stop them from arguing. Because their stubborn attitudes, a differing opinions, huge egos and prides, were very much real. Arguments kept building up between the two, anytime they were near each other. Mark, who wanted to preserve some kind of peace in the house, always tried to make sure whatever work Jinyoung did, that he was far away from Jaebum. Sometimes going even as far as to switch jobs, often putting Jinyoung with BamBam (making Yugyeom very distraught) but Mark was not about to risk anything. Up until the day that Jackson had left to visit his sick mother and Mark tagged along with him, leaving everything up to the rest of them, which in itself was an awful mistake.

Being who he was, Jinyoung instantly took control, and the other three didn't really oppose that. Really, Jinyoung was good at leading and directing, making Youngjae not surprised by recalling when he said that he was rather good with children.It was a role he fell into quite easily.

Someone was needed to go drag out some old files up to the conference room, Youngjae had told them. Originally, BamBam was urged to go, "I can't." he sighed as he burned holes into the screen he was staring at, cursing this for being so difficult. "These codes are so stupid. Jinyoung, you do it."

"Fine," Jinyoung sighed as he got up, heading to grab the folders that they needed. He wasn't having the best of luck either with the codes to figure out the bank account they were looking to hack. Their target obviously prepared for some sort of infiltration and attack.

As soon as Jinyoung walked in, Jaebum's eyes were on him, and Jinyoung would be damned if he was going to be the one to look away. Things were still tense from this morning when the book he was going to read, wasn't on the shelves anymore, and he knew that only Jaebum went into the library, so he "accidentally" spilled hot tea on him. And after a particularly snappy comment that Jaebum wasn't even going to bother to indulge in, Daesuk of course finally did pay attention.

Jaebum may have been known to not the be the nicest guy in the world, but Daesuk was always worse than him. He was an old timer, views of respect your elders, respect your bosses, and basically be obedient, was of great value to him. Though, Jaebum never would hesitate to yell, or even get mad at other's, but it was different from Daesuk. "Do you not know your place?"

Finally, for the first time since being there, Jinyoung's eyes left Jaebum's, "Or maybe I just don't care. You don't own me." he deadpanned as he gripped the folder he was currently holding. If he didn't focus on it, he would probably slam it down. He hated, absolutely hated condescending treatment. Advisor of Jaebum or Bora, semi-mafia leader and big business man or not, he could kiss Jinyoung's ass.

Nearly rolling his eyes at the younger boy, Daesuk retaliated, "You're parents are rotting away because they too, seem to have some problems that they clearly passed on to you, I bought you from them, so oh yes I do. You live here and you are contracted because someone was feeling gracious, well I'm not." As Jinyoung's mouth opened again, surely to snap back, Daesuk merely raised his hand to silence him, "Enough. One more word out of you, and you won't be able to sit for a month. I know some men down at the brothel who would be willing to spend a pretty penny, they would just _love_ to have you."

After over a month, Jaebum has grown to learn quite a lot about Jinyoung. Whether that be good or bad, he didn't quite know, and frankly, he didn't want to think about that. He did know the signs of just how angry Jinyoung was at the moment, the answer was very. But there was something he thought he would never see on Jinyoung's face, embarrassment. His jaw was clenched, his eyes fixed on the floor, and his cheeks tinted red. Silently, he finished dealing with all the stuff, and then he was gone again.

When Jinyoung walked in, he all but snapped, "Yugyeom can bring them the stuff they need today."

"But-" Yugyeom began to protest, but sighed back any complaints he had for the situation and listened after getting elbowed by Youngjae.

It was silent after Jinyoung left, and Jaebum's jaw was clenched, unsure of what he felt. He should feel some since of stride that he saw Jinyoung embarrassed, nonetheless witnessed him actually shutting up for once. But Jaebum was strongly against the forced prostitution, something Daesuk wasn't. And he did not like the look on Jinyoung's face that he could not read. But for as long as he could, he wouldn't let Daesuk put him off as a prostitute, for as long as he was too good at being a member of their team, that would be enough to keep him from becoming one.

"That boys needs to learn respect and to keep his mouth shut," he sipped on his wine. "I don't care how talented he is, it isn't worth it if he is going to act like that, it will only cause you problems, with nothing to gain. Do something about it, or I will." he put his glass down, his lips tugging up as he watched Jaebum's face for several more seconds. "And I don't think you'll like my method."

Needless to say, Jackson and Mark came back to a surprise, and not a very good one.

Both of them knew that something had to be done, that things couldn't continue on like this. Frankly, Mark just figured they needed to fuck and get it over with, but that wasn't going to be happening. He also knew that they needed to call a truce. They needed to be on common ground. But both would see it as 'giving up' and they should have known neither one of them would want to get of his high horse.

So Jackson put a word in to Jaebum. "At least try to invite him to hang out or do something, I don't know. I just know you two need to get to the point where Daesuk isn't going to ship him off, because I can tell you his story isn't going to end like Pretty Woman."

"Then maybe Jinyoung should learn to get his head out of his ass because it isn't a fucking hat."

For the first time in weeks, Jinyoung was scared, and he hated it, he had that feeling, of not having power, not being in control. And he hated how obviously jumpy he was, but what Daesuk had said really did get to him. So much so, he went way out of his way to avoid Jaebum at all costs. But the last thing he was expecting was for Jaebum to come seek him out. He was sitting outside, in the garden, making a flower crown since it was a particularly nice and warm day out, and he decided to take a much needed break from work.

He cleared his throat loudly, and Jinyoung looked up, the pocket knife he had been using to cut the flowers so that it was easier to put them not the flower crown, glinted int he sunlight, and Jaebum actually took a step back in case things turned sour and Jinyoung decided to finally try and stab him to get this all over with. "What do you want?" he moodily questioned as he focused back on the flower crown.

"Have dinner with me in my office tonight."

The way he said it, it was a demand, and not a question. Unable to resist the urge to be angry at that, he simply replied with a, "No." It was obvious that Jaebum wasn't used to being told no, and if he was, he probably took what he wanted anyways.

"No?" Jinyoung watched as his jaw clenched as he obviously was irritated. "Who said that you could talk to me like that?"

Without missing a beat, Jinyoung responded, "Who said I cared?"

Actually, Jinyoung had no intentions on missing it. Because if he went, he got to miss cleaning up a particular mess that he didn't want to deal with, call him lazy, he was. So that was how he found himself in the kitchen, setting two plates of food on a tray to take up to Jaebum's study. It wasn't anything elaborate, but nonetheless it was food, and if Jaebum didn't like it, well he would just have to suck it up.

"Where ya going?" Youngjae glanced at the tray of food and back to Jinyoung as he dried his hands on a towel.

"Hmm? Me? Oh I'm just going to go take this good to Jaebum."

"Take food to him, or spill it on him again? Yugyeom snorted, but instantly turned away as Jinyoung's glare focused on him, knowing that if he didn't watch it, he would be the next to have conventionally hot and messy things spilled on him, because it was not above Jinyoung's pettiness level (really though, the bar was set very low, there wasn't anything petty that Jinyoung wouldn't do.)

"Tell me," BamBam mused. "Is it poisoned? Maybe it was you who has gotten into my stash."

Anything Jinyoung thought about Youngjae being the nice one out of the group, had long been gone, it was all just an act, behind all nice smiles and cute words, he knew Youngjae too was a total brat. "But unless you forgot to count, you're setting up food for two."

"Is Jackson eating with him again?"

"No, because Jackson is here." Jackson himself announced loudly in third person as he came holding a file that they need as Mark trailed behind him.

"No, the food is for me, because I'm having dinner with Jaebum tonight." They couldn't tell what was more surprising. The fact one of them had to have proposed the idea, or the fact that one of them had accepted it. Personally, Jackson wasn't expecting Jaebum to go through with any sort of truce. He was just expecting on finding Jinyoung's dead body at some point. "Stop staring and get to work, I'll join you guys later."

"Here, Jackson you can take over doing his work then until he gets back."

"That weasel," Jackson frowned dramatically at the door that Jinyoung had just exited. He should have never suggested this to Jaebum, because it meant more work for Jackson.

That night, Jaebum didn't expect the door to his study open, since everyone but Jackson always knocked first and waited for his permission to enter. Then again, he could hear Jackson practically floors away from him in advance, so he always had a warning. When he looked up, he was expecting literally anyone and anything else. But it was Jinyoung standing there, a tray of food in his hands. Pretty much ignoring Jaebum's curious stare, he pushed papers out of the way and sat himself and the tray down. Like a total idiot, the only thing Jaebum could ask was, "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me?" Jinyoung gave him a look as he took a slice of the apple he cut up, and ate it, eyes still on Jaebum.

"I didn't think you would show up."

He only shrugged.

The two stayed like that, silent as Jaebum continued to work, taking bites of his food every few seconds Jinyoung ate his apple and flipped through a book that was on Jaebum's desk. Not that Jaebum was watching Jinyoung, but he noticed that he was only eating the apples so far. "Are apples your favorite fruit?" he found himself making the small talk, the exact type of small talk that he utterly despised, and god why did he even speak? "You ate both of them."

"No actually," Jinyoung looked down to realize that he did indeed eat both of their apples. Whoops. "Peaches are."

It wasn't the profound conversation that Jaebum knew Jackson was hoping for. They didn't talk out all of their issues, nor have any sort of heart to heart. But there wasn't sarcastic comments, or a shouting match, and that in itself was a miracle enough.

"Hey Mark?" Jaebum called as he caught Mark walking around, a list of paper in his hand as he prepared to make a list of everything they needed to buy. It was more of a domestic job, but he didn't mind, he was used to it. Besides, someone had to buy stuff for the house, it just so happened that this month it was his turn. "Add peaches to this list."

As he went to go to write it down, he faltered as he furrowed his brows, "Peaches? Oh god, is BamBam trying to make that pie again?" the only time they had ever gotten peaches was about a year ago when BamBam wanted to try to make a peach pie, and they haven't gotten peaches since. He was sure that the pie ruined peaches for everyone in the house.

Mark didn't get an answer though, all he got was a quick "no" and then Jaebum was walking away. He sighed, and made the side note to get peaches. Though, he was curious at to why the sudden change of opinion on peaches, though he had his theories. It was a little while later when Mark sat down with everyone making sure that the list was right before he got anything.

"Peaches?" Yugyeom peered at the list. "Bam, please don't tell me that you are making your pie again."

Snorting, not even finding it in himself to get offended, because even he knew that it was a mess, "Nah. I'm not the one who asked for peaches."

"Jaebum did," Mark explained as he grabbed the list back to make corrections on several things.

Jinyoung shrugged, a smile on his face, that cause his cheeks to rise up, and his eyes to crinkle in a way that made Jackson clutch his chest and dramatically sway. "I'm glad we're getting peaches, they're my favorite."

Jackson was about to ignore that comment, but his gaze met Marks, and he knew Mark was thinking the exact same thing he was, the two snickering before going back to what they were doing. Maybe Jackson's plan worked well, better than he had intended.

"I can't believe you!" Jackson whined as he threw himself at Jaebum on their way to dinner. "That after knowing me for years, you don't let us get that really good meat I always want, but Jinyoung comes along and you're all like 'let's get peaches' because they are his favorite."

"That," Jaebum frowned as he shrugged Jackson off to adjust his shirt. "Is not why I got peaches."

He knew Jackson wanted to interrogate him about it further, but he made it to the dining hall, and Jackson had to shut up about it, in the face of everyone else. During dinner that night, Jaebum couldn't help but check to see if Jinyoung was eating the peaches. And really, only him and his mother were the ones eating the peaches.

Though, from the looks Jackson was giving him all throughout dinner, their previous conversation was not done. And this wasn't helping his case, but when they were leaving, before Jinyoung walked away, he dragged Jinyoung to help him. If Jinyoung was helping Jaebum with the work he needed to do, then he knew Jackson had to be busy working, and therefore couldn't find the time to talk to him. He was going through great lengths to ignore that conversation.

As soon as they were in the confines of Jaebum's study, Jinyoung let out a, "Missed me, huh?"

To which Jaebum only rolled his eyes and continued to get to work. Once again, the two sat in comfortable silence, only really speaking when Jinyoung had corrected him on several things, whether it be facts, spelling, or grammatical errors, on the things he was writing. It made Jaebum huff out of annoyance, but he listened to him anyways because Jinyoung was right.

"You can sing, can't you?" he found himself making small talk, as he thought about the information Daesuk relayed after he bought Jinyoung about the talents he had. Everything was right so far, and moreso, and he couldn't find it in him to regret bringing him here despite what Daesuk said, because Jinyoung was already becoming one of his best workers.

"Aha," his voice was filled with amusement. "Is that why you invited me? You want to hear me sing?"

"No. I invited you because Jackson is overbearing and you are actually good at this work."

"Ouch," he held a hand over his heart. "Glad to know that I am an alternative."

"Would you prefer to be dealing with Mr. Nakamura right now?" As much as Jinyoung was good at the dealing with people aspect of this job, because he was good at that too, he prefered not doing it. At his silence Jaebum fit in a, "That's what I thought."

_____________________

At this point, no one was surprised when they started to argue again. In fact, they all made bets on how long the peace would last, and the ever pessimistic Mark had won. It lasted a grand total of four days before they were at each other's throats again over any petty thing they could. Whatever nervousness that was from Daesuk's threat faded away, along with the somewhat calm behavior that fell over the two of them.

"Really Jaebum? Is this what you guys call a truce? I fear to see what happens to any of your enemies."

Rolling his eyes at Jackson, he side stepped as Jackson lunged at him. Leave it up to Jackson to try to have this conversation in the middle of training. They seemed to be fine, but here they were back at it again, and it made Jaebum wonder. Why did he let Jinyoung and himself do this? Why did Jinyoung irritate him so much? Why did he want to one up Jinyoung, and why did he even feel as if he needed to? With anyone else he would scoff and not play childish games, he would put them in their place, and that would be the end of that. It was true, as infuriating as Jinyoung was, overall he didn't want to actually hurt him, or he would have already done it. It was new, it kept him on his toes, and really, he liked having someone to challenge him, in all the wrong ways. He was not ready for what any of this meant. So absorbed in his thoughts, his work got gloppy, and Jackson easily had him on the ground in seconds.

Needless to say that day really ended up as a bad day for Jaebum. When him and a few others went for a confrontation, things got physical, and he had to drag himself back, him being beat up a bit far more than he would like to admit to. When someone was assigned to a job, they were expected to do it, not ruin it. And when they did, there was always consequences for their fuck ups. Im Enterpirses has been waiting to make a deal with JYP, it had been a goal they had for awhile that was sitting around. So once they finally got it, it was amazing.

Until it was all ruined.

Ki was assinged to do a deal, meet up with some of JYP's men, but things turned sour at the hands of Ki, he had royally fucked up, his attitude getting in the way as he didn't follow his orders. And when Jaebum was called, because of the mistakes one of his men made, he showed up and shot Ki himself.

So ever since then, Jaebum had been particularly irritable

He didn't want to deal with Jinyoung, but that is exactly who he found himself going to, since Jinyoung made himself the self appointed doctor of the house. The other's were decent at taking care of himself, but Jinyoung knew how to do everything properly. It was convenient too, better than having to go to a hospital, or just leaving it. Jinyoung was yet to actually get stuck in a physical confrontation, which he was rather thankful for.

Speaking of thankful, Jinyoung didn't bother to speak to Jaebum as he addressed his wounds as he worked diligently so that he could take care of the others that were waiting. He did hum though, and even mumble sing to words underneath his breathe, though Jaebum didn't recognize the song. He cleaned all the cuts, and addressed them, and even wrapped up is arm.

And then the moment was over. Jaebum was leaving and Jinyoung was focusing on a guy who needed stitches.

Despite training, the two had yet to actually fight each other, which was what ended up happening two days later. It was instantly a challenge between the two, both of them ready to fight. The second they locked up it a was a push and pull. The tension between them was thick, after having yet another fight not too long ago.

For every hit Jinyoung tried to deliver, Jaebum intercepted it. And for every hit Jaebum tried to deliver, Jinyoung dodged it. Everything stayed on their feet, until Jinyoung jumped Jaebum, but he flipped him down, slamming him onto his back. It wasn't until they were rolling around on the floor that Jaebum finally got the upperhand as he slammed Jinyoung down, pinning him underneath of him with his thighs. Somehow miraciously, using his thighs and momentum, Jinyoung switched it and pulled away, which was a bad mistake. Jaebum wrapped his arms around him, twisting Jinyoung's arms so that he was restrained and shoved him down to the ground so that his cheek was flat down.

With a triumphant smirk, Jaebum leaned in close, thighs and arm still holding Jinyoung down, as he formed a hand gun and put it to Jinyoung's temple, pretending to shoot the gun. "Dead." he whispered as he stared down at Jinyoung. He let his hand fall down, still not moving, as Jinyoung stared back up at him.

It was almost as if there was something else that was suppose to happen. But upon hearing the door open, and the loud voice of Jackson, Jaebum didn't hesitate to pull away, untangling himself from Jinyoung. Pushing his wet hair out of his face, he gave a wink to Jinyoung who by now had pushed himself up to and was sitting there dazed.

"Don't worry," Jaebum decided to finally say. "Not bad for a newbie."

Scoffing, he watched as Jinyoung too pushed his hair out of his forehead as he stood up, stalking out of the room, brushing past Jackson and Yugyeom, who both gave the two suspicious looks.

_________

Pretty quickly though, Jaebum learned just how petty Jinyoung truly as and just how petty that he truly could get. He couldn't believe that he was really like this. Jaebum was not exactly in the mood to deal with him one day, and in anger set him out to deal with a group of people, and it ended in an altercation, and he knew Jinyoung blamed him for it. So Jinyoung disorganized his papers, which then lead to more arguing, then lead to Jinyoung having the audacity to sit in his chair, and now Jaebum found himself engage in a kicking war with Jinyoung.

"Stop kicking me you're acting like a petulant child."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't sit in my chair, all because I made a joke about you being on the ground."

"I was picking up the paper that you threw, may I remind you, as much as that would appease you're ego and the fact that you want everyone at your feet."

_No, just you._ It was after Jinyoung had finally stood up to snatch a paper away from Jaebum to fix something that Jaebum lost it, his patience gone, as he quickly followed him in standing up as well, "Jinyoung."

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he sat the paper down and leaned against the desk, "Yes master?"

His heart beat did not increase, "Will you stop?"

"Stop what?" he tilted his head to the side, a look on innocent confusion on his face. And Jaebum would have believed him, that he genuinely didn't know what he was doing, but he knew Jinyoung, and he saw the look in his eyes.

"Park Jinyoung," he hissed as he leaned in closer. "Stop."

It was like a magnet was pulling them together, and since when had they gotten so close to each other that Jaebum could feel Jinyoung's breathe as he sucked in to say, "What are you going to do about it?"

It happened fast, Jaebum's lips crashed against Jinyoung's, and his arms wrapped around him to pull him closer, one on his hips, and the other on his nape, and one of Jinyoung's arms shot out to steady himself against the desk, and the other to wrap around Jaebum's shoulder as he leaned into the kiss. It took seconds for the kiss to become all tongue, and teeth awkwardly clashing at points, but neither cared, as Jaebum got Jinyoung to be fully sitting on the desk now. He was in between his legs, the hand on his hips tucked underneath his shirt, rubbing circles in the warm skin. 

The first to pull away was Jinyoung, but only so he could begin to kiss down Jaebum's jawline, leaving soft butterfly kisses, until he got to the juncture between his neck and shoulder licking it and biting down on it playfully, before making his way back up to Jaebum's mouth, making sure to lick his bobbing adams apple. All the while Jaebum could only keep his eyes closed, and head leaned back so that Jinyoung had better access to his neck. And then they were kissing again, and Jinyoung let out a little groan as Jaebum pushed forward more so that their hips were pressed against one another. It was Jaebum's turn to pull away, as he kissed a spot underneath Jinyoung's ear which made him gasp quietly, and the sound went straight to his dick. As he was kissing down Jinyoung's neck, his hands tangled in his hair tugging harshly, but he found that he didn't mind, in fact he liked the dull ache. "Jinyoung," he whispered into the spot underneath his jaw, beofre registering what he just said. _Jinyoung_.

With that, it was as if a switch was being pulled, and Jaebum's eyes went wide as he looked down at Jinyoung who was still in his grip. Jinyoung was staring at him too, his chest moving up and down, as if he was trying to catch his breath, eyes wide, lips wet, parted, and swollen. The word _shit_ rang through Jinyoung's mind as he was suddenly hyper aware of Jaebum's hands on him, how he was half hard, and how his hands were still tangled in Jaebum's hair. With that, he pulled his hands away, and Jaebum pulled away too. He left, and Jaebum let him.

But even hours after, he couldn't get the thought the image, or the feeling out of his head.

Needless to say, there was an obvious tension, and everybody knew exactly who it was from (though they didn't know why). Whatever it was, the two weren't arguing anymore, in fact, they both avoided each other, and when they were in the same room, they wouldn't look at each other.

At first, the other's had all been worried Daesuk had actually followed out his threat due to how the two were acting, and upon the thought, they all showed up in Jinyoung's room to crowd his bed and ask about it. They were collectively relieved when he said that was not what happened, but that only left the other's more curious, because if that wasn't in, then what happened then?

Jaebum didn't know what to think, and he found himself over thinking about it. And he even began to find himself zoning out of conversations as he day dreamed about those lips and hips pressed against him again. And they've clearly been blatantly avoiding each other, and everyone knew, and he knew they needed to talk about it, why it was a mistake, and to just move past it. Because every time Jinyoung got near him, he couldn't make eye contact. He would sneak glances at his lips, but then instantly look away, almost as if it was some guilty pleasure (which it was.) And he knew Jinyoung wasn't much better. He didn't know why or how it had happened, and worse of all, he hated how much he had liked it. Despite this, neither one of them stopped this behavior.

Though, everything was halted when they needed to do a mission to kill Changpu. In this, they were forced to interact with each other, since it was a whole team mission. Jinyoung was going to be the main worker in all of this, Jaebum being there to lore Jinyoung and Changpu into time together, while Mark and Jackson were ready to go in for extra aid, while Yugyeom would pretend to be a bartender, and Youngjae and BamBam would stay in the car down the street and watch everything on the cameras from the building.

Jaebum couldn't hlep but hold his breathe as he watched Jinyoung walk into the room, BamBam bouncing in behind him. Everyone else was already in the room, going over the things they needed to do. BamBam really did work wonders on him.

His hair was styled down, and messily, and his eyes were lined with black eyeliner and even bits of eye shadow. His already good skin looked completely flawless underneath the foundation, and his lips looked even fuller due to the lip product BamBam used. He was in a tight black shirt with sheer arms, and leather pants that hugged his figure, letting you see just how good his legs and ass are. He even topped it off leather collar.

As soon as the other's eyes landed on him, Jackson was screaming, as he fawned over Jinyoung in the dramatic way that he always does, as even the others talked loudly over each other about how he looked. Yugyeom even teasing him, since they never did get to see Jinyong dressed out of anything but suits or sweaters.

"Guys, come on focus," Jaebum snapped his fingers to get their attention. "Youngjae you got control of the camera?"

"Yep," he pushed this computer over a bit showing the live feed.

"Yugyeom, you got the cyanide?"

He smiled, holding up the vile, "Got it."

"Jackson and Mark, you'll be in room five, right next to room six where Changpu and Jinyoung will be. BamBam and Youngjae, you two will watch the live feed and give directions if need be, okay?"

With that, they were all in the car, on their way to do the mission.

Jaebum tried to focus on taking to Changpu, he really did. But he couldn't help but let his eyes drift every few seconds to see Jinyoung, who was playing his part well by dancing. Snapping out of it, he turned to look at him, "Why don't you get a prize tonight for working so well?" The drugs were already bought, and his bank codes already figured out, though he wasn't aware of that. All that was left was to kill him.

Changpu leaned back, voice distrusting, "The King of the Underground just doesn't give out prizes for the night."

"Are you saying you don't want him?" Jaebum brought his hands up and whistled.

Instantly, Jinyoung was on his way sauntering over and Jaebum breathed in, gearing himself up for what was about to happen. "Hey baby," Jaebum drawled out as soon as Jinyoung made his way over.

Easily, Jinyoung let himself fall into Jaebum's lap and run his hand up his arm and bring his face close to Jaebum's. Peeking through his eyelashes he purred, "Yes daddy?"

The second that hte loud laughter boomed in his ears from the others, he had to refrain from wincing at it. Even Jinyoung's brows furrowed for a second in clear annoyance.

BamBam, still giggling down the line said, "Mark and Jackson, it's your time to get to room five, its vaccant now Jinyoung once they are there, they'll tell you and you can take Changpu up."

It wasn't hard for Jabum to see the way Changpu was eyeing Jinyoung, in clear interest, letting his eyes openly rake him up and down. For a second, the fleeting feeling of anger surged through him and Jaebum had to push it back. This is where Jinyoung would be, and he was performing so well. Daesuk was more than right about how good Jinyoung would have been, a lot of the attention had been on him that night. Shaking the thoughts aways, Jaebum continued on as he gestured to Changpu, "Why don't you go to him tonight baby? He's helped us a lot, don't you want to help him?"

Jinyoung grinned as he licked his lips as he pushed himself off of Jaebum and went towards Changpu. "I'm Junior, do you want me to help you tonight? I promise to make it good."

Changpu ignored him though as he looked straight at Jaebum, "He's one of yours."

"Take him," Jaebum urged.

Leaning in to the guys personal space and placing a hand on his thigh, Jinyoung licked his lips again, knowing that his eyes followed the movement. Whispering as seductively as he could he smiled sweetly, "Come on, take me."

By this point, Changpu finally relented and let Jinyoung drag him off. On their way to the rooms, like planned, Yugyeom stopped them and handed them wine which they graciously accepted. Once they were in the room with the door closed, Jinyoung latched himself onto the man, kissing him, and touching him in all the places that he knew guys like him liked to be handled. He brought him to the bed and sat him on the edge, as Jinyoung climbed behind him, kissing his neck, and let his hands wander around his torso, unbuttoning the first several buttons of his button up.

In his ear, he once again purred, "Want some wine?"

Changpu of course agreed, and Jinyoung had to hold in a snicker, this was too easy. He poured the wine in a cup, and brought it to his lips, urging him to drink the entire glass. With that, Jinyoung pulled completely away, as he watched the cyanide sit. It was more than a lethal amount, and within ten minutes, Changpu was on the bed dead. Making sure, he pressed his fingers against his neck, no pulse. "He's dead."

Youngjae's voice came over the air piece, "Yugyeom you can get out of there, and so can you Mark and Jackson. Jinyoung go back down stairs with Jaebum, you'll have to stay for a few so it doesn't seem suspicious. Once the other's get here to the car, we'll come swing and pick you guys up."

Leaving the room and making sure to close the door behind him, as he made his way back down stairs and to where he found Jaebum. Frankly, he was anxious to spend time with him one on one since they have been avoiding each other for four days up until now. But he knew that he needed to do this, and that he would. So well that Jeabum wouldn't be able to tell anything was wrong.

They had to dance, or at least keep up a public appearance so that others saw them, so that when they left it wouldn't raise suspicion. He made eye contact with Jaebum, who was still sitting in the same seat as before, and he slinked his way to the dance floor, slipping through the multiple bodies, gesturing for him to join him. Turning away for a second, he began to swirl his hips to the beat, dancing rather similar to how he was earlier.

Hands were placed on his hips, and he didnt even need to turn to know that they were Jaebum's. But he decided to turn anyways, to shoot him a teasing grin, maybe a wink. Yet, when he turned his head around, all comments were dying in his throat as he shivered at the way Jaebum was looking at him. Maybe it was the almost poor lighting in this place, or all the other colors, but Jaebum's eyes were ridiculously dark as he stared at Jinyoung.

Shaking it off, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and smiled up at Jaebum, but his eyes were focused on his lips. This could not be happening, wasnt it bad enough that they made out four days ago? And now he has to sit here and just look so good and stare at Jinyoung like that? The mission, he reminded himself as he felt his stomach churn before his thoughts could go wandering. It is for the mission. Gulping, gaining back his confidence from earlier, he let his head fall back against Jaebum's chest as he gripped his shoulder for stability, and brought his ass back to meet his crotch and grinded one circle, two circles, three circles as Jaebum's hips met his.

"Daddy," he let the name fall from his lips as he looked back up at Jaebum, watching as his face stayed dark, but he could see the light uncomfortableness hidden underneath. With amusement his wondered if it was because he actually liked being called daddy. Part of him was also surprised that Jaebum wasnt using this time to be more in charge, and control Jinyoung more, because if he did, it would just fit right into the roles that they were currently playing. But he didn't.

The hands on his hips tightened, but Jaebum made no other moves to do anything else.

Pushing back a smirk, he decided to test the waters as he let his other hand curl around Jaebum's upper thigh, feeling the muscles move. He let out a rather fake and exagerated moan, that fit right in with the noises falling from couples lips that surrounded them on the dance floor, "Daddy."

Before his hand could go any further, Jaebum's hand moved in a flash and was holding his wrist still. With a challenging look, he glanced back up to Jaebum, to see him moving his head in closer.

Yet Jinyoung didnt ever get to hear or see what Jaebum was going to do.

Youngjae's voice was in his ears, telling them that it was free to come out, and where they were parked.

Jaebum untangled himself from Jinyoung, but kept the hand on his wrist as he dragged him out of the club and to the car.

On the ride back, things were silent and Jaebum got out as fast as he could and went up to his room. The second he got out of his pants, he felt relieved as he slid his boxers down, hand instantly going towards his growing erection.

He let himself sit onto the edge of his bed, pumping his hand up and down his dick as he thought about that night, as he thought about Jinyoung. How he would sound actually turned on, if his voice would purr the same. What sounds he would make. Was he loud or quiet? His dick was probably gorgeous, just like him. And Jaebum really at that moment wanted Jinyoung to be touching him. He wanted those delicate but deadly hands wrapped around his cock, and he wanted those lips and tongue to be wrapped around his cock as Jaebum face fucked him.

Within minutes, and embarrassingly short time, Jaebum let himself spill into his hand, at the thought of Jinyoung.

For two days, Jaebum continued to let Jinyoung avoid him, because frankly, he didn't really want to see him after, knowing that he orgasmed to the thought of him. Yet despite all of that, he found himself caving in and going to the library to find him, since he knew that is exactly where he would be. There he indeed was, standing on the right side, looking at the bookshelf before him. He went through the books rather fast, and Jaebum wouldn't be rurpised if Jinyoung soon told him that he had read every single one. "Jinyoung, stop avoiding me."

Not even turning around, Jinyoung monotoned, "I don't know what you're talking about." Besides, Jaebum was avoiding him too, but of course, he wanted to snort, how typical of Jaebum to only blame him.

Why was Jaebum even bothering? He should have known how impossible Jinyoung would be. "I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

Finally, he slammed his hand against the bookshelf, it rattling under his pressure, his anger reaching the boiling point as he glared at Jinyoung who had fianlly turned around to face him. "Will you for one second stop being childish and try to act like the adult that you are?"

"Maybe when you stop being an ass."

He merely laughed, it cold and ringing in Jinyoung's ears, "I shouldn't have even tried, I should have known you would be like this. Just shut up Jinyoung."

Straightening his back, Jinyoung leaned in, the smirk tugging the corners of his lips in a look that made Jaebum's knees weak and his jaw tighten, " _Make me._ "

Pinning Jinyoung there, their lips attatched, molding against each other. This kiss was fast and dry, until Jinyoung opened his mouth and their tongues met. Jinyoung's arm slid around his waist to pull him closer, and the other around his broad shoulders. Jaebum let one of his hands trail down Jinyoung's back, causing him to shiver, until he rested it against his butt, rubbing it slightly. His other hand perched on Jinyoung's hip, his shirt riding up slightly as Jaebum's hand rested on his warm skin. Grinning slightly, with his right hand, he smacked Jinyoung's ass lightly, and Jinyoung groaned into Jaebum's mouth, only encouraging Jaebum to continue.

He wanted to talk, they weren't suppose to do this again. What the hell? But Jaebum had no intention of stopping. He didn't want to. "I hate you." he murmured as he pulled away as he kissed down Jinyoung's neck, no where near as soft as Jinyoung had been the other day, it likely going to leave marks. Jinyoung pushed his hips against Jaebum's causing him to let out a moan.

As Jaebum leaned back up to kiss him, teasingly Jinyoung pulled his face away. "Didn't you just say you hated me?"

"You're living in the past," Jaebum scoffed as he squeezed Jinyoung's hip just wanting that damn mouth on his again.

"No," Jinyoung coyly grinned as he pressed up close against Jaebum in a way that made his breathe hitch. "I'm living in the future." and brought his lips on his again.

This time around, the aftermath wasn't them avoiding each other. In fact, Jaebum stared at Jinyoung more, and when people weren't looking, Jinyoung would tease him. Or, he would do things in front of Jaebum in front of other people on purpose. Jinyoung hadn't forgotten Jaebum's (or anyone's face really) when Jinyoung wore extra tight pants, and he had to bend down, giving a clear view to everyone who was most definitely staring. He was more than aware of how everyone like his butt. Mark would touch it all the time, and Jackson had gotten in the habit of doing it too. But he just acting nonchalant, as if he didn't know what he had just did, but he knew Jaebum's eyes were set on him, and he loved the feeling of his sharp gaze on his back, it sent shivers down his spine.

___________________

One thing that rich people do that Jinyoung never did before was party. No, not some wild college party, in a house filled with hundreds of drunk young adults and maybe even some teenagers, weed most definitely circulating around. But an actual fancy party. A dinner, dining hall, ballroom, champagne, the whole deal. It was Jaebum's mother Bora's birthday, so of course they were hosting a party. He had no clue of what to wear, just knowing that it had to be something nice, and that was how he found himself going to BamBam and asking for help. Everyone knew that it was BamBam who left the fashion magazines littered everywhere. Besides, he did good with getting Jinyoung all dolled up for that mission.

He came through. He dressed Jinyoung into a black and red suit, his undershirt being black, along with his tie, everything else being red, besides his black shoes. BamBam even went out of his way to hem the pants for Jinyoung, so that it hugged his figure, showing off his assets. This time he styled Jinyoung's hair up and out of his face, and once again even did his makeup, this being only Jinyoung's second time wearing it. There was a clear difference from the last time BamBam used Jinyoung as a model. Last time he was meant to be sexy, innocent, and seductive. This time it was classy, still sexy nonetheless, but with a total different vibe. When the other's spotted him, they let out noises of "ooh" and "aah" and congratulated BamBam for yet another great job at making their Jinyoungie look so good.

For the party, he stuck with the other's for the most part. Though, he particularily stuck to Mark and Youngjae, until a man approached all of them. He was in a traditional suit, around the same height as Jinyoung, and he had a charming smile on his face. "Care to dance?"

"Hmm? Me?" Jinyoung turned to look at the other two who were behind him wagging their eyebrows at him, Mark even going as far as too push Jinyoung towards the unknown guy. "Alright."

So they went to the dance floor, the man careful to rest his hands politely on Jinyoung's waist, and in return Jinyoung place his hands onto his shoulders, as they began to sway to the music in the background. "May I have a name to match to this handsome face?"

Flattery. Jinyoung had to hold back a grin at the classic cheesiness. "Jinyoung, and you are?"

"Eunhyuk, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Bowing his head slightly, Jinyoung finally did smile, knowing he could play right into it as well, he could entertain him. "The pleasure is all mine."

One dance easily began to turn into several.

Parties were pretty much Jaebum's worst enemy. He hated talking to other people, and he didn't even have Jackson to talk to, because unlike him, Jackson was a super social person, and would move all around the room to talk to multiple people. He had even lost the others rather early in the party, BamBam and Yugyeom slipping to also engage in talking to guests, while he was sure Mark, Youngjae, and Jinyoung all stuck together, heading to get wine. As he glanced around, he told himself that he was just trying to look for one of the others to talk to so that he wouldn't be alone, but really, he was only looking for the one in red. Finally, he caught him dancing with a clearly older, yet still attractive man. Raising an eyebrow, he sipped his wine and continued to watch the two.

Jinyoungs arms were wrapped around him, a bit too comfortable to be deemed merely polite, and the guys hands were all over Jinyoung. And he knew that look, from the way Jinyoung smiled, eyeing him almost the same way he eyed Changpu. Something in him was bubbling as he watched the scene unfold before him, the way the guy glanced down at Jinyoung with a certain look in his eyes that Jaebum could recognize even this far away. He saw men look at Jinyoung like that the night at the whorehouse, he saw Changpu look at Jinyoung like that both when he was slinked over Jaebum, and over to Changpu. And he particularily knew that look, because he has caught himself looking at Jinyoung like that on more than one occasion. The feeling dug deeper in him as he watched Jinyoung laugh at whatever the man was saying, his eyes crinkling up into whiskers.

Jaebum couldnt even pinpoint exactly why it bothered him so much. But it did, it made his blood absolutely boil. And before he knew it, he found himself downing the rest of his wine, having seeb more than enough of this. He dropped the cup off, and made his way over to the two.

His hands wanted to ball into fists, and part of him wanted to tear the man off of Jinyoung, but he had better self control than that. So instead he just cleared his throat rather loudly, and the two of them pulled apart.

"Ah, Jaebum, great to see you." the older man smiled and bowed upon seeing Jaebum, even though, in rank of age, Jaebum should have been the one to be bowing. Then again, by social standard, he was above the man, but age often was always valued more than status.

Despite this though, he didn't even bother to pay attention to the man, nor did he give any reason for taking Jinyoung away from him. "Come on Jinyoung," he grumbled, shooting Jinyoung a look, and then turned and began to walk away. He wasn't worried, despite Jinyoung having a rather defiant streak, that he wasn't going to listen to him. And he was right, because he heard Jinyoung apologizing to the man, and then was following after Jaebum until they were side by side. There was a glint of amusement in Jinyoung's eyes as he openly stared at Jaebum. Sick of feeling like Jinyoung knew something that he didn't, as if he found this whole ordeal funny, he grunted, "What? If you have got something to say, then just say it."

The two had finally stopped, not completely out of the crowd yet, but hovering towards the edge.

"Is the great Im Jaebum jealous?" he teased, the same kind of purr laced behind his voice that he had used on Changpu. His eyebrow was quirked as he ran his hand along Jaebum's arm, letting it delicatly dance against the fabric of his black suit jacket.

"I'm not jealous," he snapped as he ran a hand through his dark hair while glaring at Jinyoung. Though he wasn't confident at all with that answer, was that what he feeling? Jealousy?

"Awe," he cooed as he completely ignored what Jaebum said and wrapped an arm around Jaebum's shoulder and the other on his hip, god he wasnt even drunk. "Dont worry, I'll dance with you too."

"I dont want you to dance with me," he rolled his eyes and broke away, pulling away from Jinyoung as he finally walked out of the crowd.

"Oh?" Jinyoung chuckled as he easily caught up to Jaebum, still walking beside him as he let his hand brush against Jaebum's. Voice low and teasing, his voice sounding both deep, yet sexy, and void of anything innocent as he questioned, "What is it that you want me to do with you then?"

Not saying a word, Jaebum just sent him a glance, and indulged himself by letting himself slip his hand against the small of his back, pushing Jinyoung along. The two thought they had easily slipped away from prying eyes, but there was one person who caught them leaving. Daesuk sipped his wine as he watched Jaebum's hand touch Jinyoung's back as he guided him out, and out of the room, before turning back to the conversation in front of him.

It was silent in the halls, as the party began to fade behind the two, the only sounds eventually being them walking, or the extremely faint sound of chatter from the ball. After walking for several seconds, Jinyoung finally realized where Jaebum was leading him to. Shyly, with a bit of triumpth, Jinyoung glanced at Jaebum as his hand finally left Jinyoung to open his door.

Jinyoung had never been in his room before, yet here he was now. The dooe closed behind him as he walked in after Jaebum. The situation finally setting in, and he felt that tugging feeling deep in his gut, as his heart began to beat against his chest as if it was trying to break free. Jaebum's back was turned to him, shoulders tense as if he was thinking something over, and then he was slowly turning around to face Jinyoung. He didnt have much time to take in the room before Jaebum gave him what felt like the longest up and down Jinyoung has ever endured, then followed by a "You're the bane to my existence."

The two were connecting then, hands latching on to one another, mouths clashing together in a way that should make them wince and pull away, but it only brings them closer. This kiss wasn't like any of the times that they had made out and gotten handsy like hormonal teenagers. No, this time there was a guarantee to lead to more. But that hadn't stopped them from pushing and pulling against one another, tongues sliding in and out of each others mouths, trying to gain control. Growling into Jinyoung's mouth, he rid them both of their suit jackets, his body felt like it was burning  and he wanted nothing more than to tear all of their clothes off of both of their bodies. And with a hand on his hip, and another on his shoulder, Jaebum pushed him towards the bed.

Jinyoung's knees hit the back of the bed, and he let himself fall backwards, hands still curled around Jaebum's hair and waist, dragging him with him, letting him fall on top of him.

Using the momentum, Jaebum slotted a knee in between Jinyoung's thighs, causing the younger to groan as he rocked his hips against Jaebum's thigh.

Attaching at the mouths again, Jaebum let his hand travel from Jinyoung's shoulders, and to his neck to untie the tie. From there, he impatiently tugged open the first few buttons of Jinyoung's shirt.

He pulled away, smirking as Jinyoung's dark eyes looked up at his, reflecting the same lust that was held in Jaebum's. He watched Jinyoung's lips that were now not only red from the wine he had been drinking earlier, but now red from all of Jaebum's abuse and biting. It made something churn in his stomach, and Jaebum wanted that sinful mouth all over his body. With that he was undoing his own shirt, and tossing it without a care. He capture Jinyoung's mouth again, moaning a bit as Jinyoung bit down on his lip as he pushed his hips up again.

Jinyoung's hands wandered, and Jaebum may have grossly underestimated him, because in a blink of an eye, he was on his own back as Jinyoung was now on top, legs tangled with Jaebum's as he grinded his hips down into his. Even through the pants he could feel just how hard they both were. His mouth traveling from Jaebum's and down to his neck as he kissed, licked, and nipped.

"If this is what making you jealous leads to," Jinyoung joked as his hand gripped Jaebum's jaw as he kissed the opposite side of his jaw, teasing as he bit in gently. "Then perhaps I should have done this sooner."

Not saying a thing, Jaebum's hands dragged Jinyoung's waist down from his ass, letting Jinyoung grind more precisely as he let his hands knead into Jinyoung's ass. Even through his pants, Jinyoung could feel his steong rough hands, topped off with his rings, and the feeling of it had him postively reacting as he moaned into Jaebum's skin.

"Off," Jaebum comanded in his ear.

With that, Jinyoung was scrambling off of him to undo his belt and tug his pants off as Jaebum followed suit. Being apart finally allowed for them to breathe heavily, as they took in just exactly what they were about to do, while also allowing them to stare at each others bodies. Jinyoung finally caught glimpse of three scars littering Jaebum's torso. But he knew that was not a matter for right now, because as he let his eyes look down at the briefs covering Jaebum's dick, he knew he wanted him in his mouth.

When Jinyoung went to reach out to tug Jaebum close again, he hadn't been expecting for Jaebum's hand to grab his wrist, and identical to the day they fought, force it behind his back. Jaebum's free hand landed on his waist and tug him back, forcing his arm to be snug in between his back and Jaebum's chest, it being the only thing seperating them from being completely flushed together. The move made Jinyoung groan, not even in pain, but in utter pleasure in the manhandling. If it turned him on the last time Jaebum did it, then it was absolutely destroying him this time around. He could feel Jaebum's breathing against his ear and neck, and then the his mouth was being pressed against his neck, sliding, as he left bruises littered on his neck. The hand on his hip began to wander, and it ghosted over his stonach, down his thigh, and then to cup the quite obvious tent in his boxers, as his dick was straining against the thin mterial. There was a small wetspot, made from precum, and as Jaebum palmed it and Jinyoung mewled, letting his head fall back against Jaebum's wide shoulders  Jaebum let out his own deep moan, that rattled his ripcage, and Jinyoung could feel the vibrations from his chest transfering through his back.

All too soon, his hands were leaving Jinyoung's dick, and trailing up his side, finger tips delicately brushing his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. His hand stopped to rub and pinch at Jinyoung's nipples, and roll the perked nubs in between his fingers. From there his hand rested on the back of Jinyoung's neck, hand finally pressing hard against it, fingers digging in. Just as Jinyoung was about to breathe and ask what he was doing, his head was being forced down, his upper body ultimately following it, as his head was being held against the mattrees and sheets, the hand on his neck's grip still tight and holding it there. He moaned again from the manhandling, but then he was moaning louder as Jaebum's hips rolled down right against the curve of his ass. The boxer material thin being the only thing seperating them, but he could just feel how hard he was and feeling him grinding down on him, in a punishingly fast pace, humping the hell out of him, combined with the hand on his neck, Jinyoung let out a loud moan mixed with a whine as he pushed his hips back to meet Jaebum's, he wants more.

Jaebum's pulling away to claw at his boxers, and Jinyoung tears his off as quick as he can, as well at helping Jaebum take his off. With a grin, he shoves Jaebum back down as he kisses, licks, and bites his way down until right in front of his face was Jaebum's dick, the head flushed a pretty, yet angry color, and pre cum dripping. Honestly, he was impressed by just how big and good Jaebum's dick was. For awhile he was convinced that is huge ego was just compensating. It was thick and heavy, curled against Jaebum's stimach, and he licked a stripe up the vein to the tip. Pausing, he glanced up at Jaebum who's head and neck were leaning towards one side, exposing the vein in his neck, as his gaze was fixed on Jinyoung. Licking his lips, with a smile Jinyoung kitten licked the tip, sighing happily as a hand was thrusted into his hair tugging at the roots. Finally, he let his lips wrap around the head of his cock, opening his mouth wide so that he could push more of Jaebum in.

Losing himself in the utter warmth of Jinyoung's mouth, Jaebum moaned again as he let his eyes close for a second. Jinyoung was bobbing up and down, swallowing Jaebum whole as of it was nothing. Of course, Jaebum hadnt been anticipating Jinyoung having such good blow jobs, or looking so damn good as he gave them, though Jinyoung did love to surprise him. Gripping Jinyoung's hair tighter, he thrusted his hips up into Jinyoung's pliant mouth, his dick hitting the back of Jinyoung's throat, causing a whine to ripple out and vibrate around Jaebum's dick. He smiled as Jinyoung moved his head to meet Jaebum's thrusts, not complaining, nor pulling away, as the room was filled with the pornographic sounds of Jinyoung's wet mouth taking in Jaebum. He was sure that the mere sounds and sight of this would be enough for him to masturbate to for a whole life time. Seeing the ever so stubborn Jinyoung so pliant underneath his hands, and ever so stubborn as he left Jaebum face fuck him, letting him be rough, and refusing to even choke on his dick, did wonders for him.

Eventually, he did pull away with an obscene pop, and a traip of spit connected his lips to the tip of Jaebum's dick. Jaebum almost moaned again just at the sight of Jinyoung before him.

Licking his lips, Jinyoung leaned further up against Jaebum's body, hands trailing up him again as Jaebum's hand still remained fisted into his hair. His hand cupped around his jaw again and he moved down, so that their dicks were brushing against each other in his shallow grind.

"I want to fuck you," Jaebum gritted out as Jinyoung grinded his hips down again.

Still clutching his jaw, he licked his lips and grinned, the smile dark and full of lust, "Then fuck me."

His dick twitched and his hear rate managed to speed up even more.

No further comment needed to be made, Jaebum not even needing to be compelled, because there was nothing else he wanted in that moment that to fuck himself into Jinyoung's tight ass. He pushed Jinyoung onto his back as Jaebun grabbed lube and poured it in his fingers. He then teasingly ran his finger around the rim of Jinyoung's hole as he took in just how fucking good Jinyoung looked underneath him, naked and turned on, face contorted to show the most amount of pleasure he has ever seen from him. There was so many thing he wanted to do to Park Jinyoung. He wanted to take Jinyoung's dick in his mouth, and watch him lose control and sporadically fuck into his mouth, he wanted to eat his ass out. Next time, he swore to himself, the thought almost making him chuckle since he was already promising himself a next time that he would be doing this with Jinyoung.

As soon as Jaebum pressed a finger into him, he let his head fall back, and eyes screw shut, gasping at the intrusion that he hasn't felt in quite some time. Soon one finger turned into two, and he was moving his arm, finger fucking Jinyoung as his ass greedily took him in, and as Jinyoung moaned and began to writhe at the sensation. After several seconds, he let his one hand grip the flesh of Jinyoung's thighs, squeezing as he pulled his other hand out of Jinyoung, causing him to whine yet again. Using his grip, he flipped Jinyoung over so that he was on his hands and knees with Jaebum leaning behind him. Digging his fingers back into the flesh of his hips, he pulled Jinyoung's ass closer to his as he marveled at the sight. If he thought Jinyoung's ass looked pretty in jeans, it was nothing compared to how nice it looked star naked, pink from where Jaebum had handled him earlier. Wouldn't his ass look so much better bright red from the palm of Jaebum's hand? With that thought, knowing that was something else he wanted to do to him, he kneaded his ass again, loving how it felt. Smirking, he drew his hand back as smacked it against his flesh watching the way that the skin jiggled upon the impact and upon the skin turning bright red, and hearing Jinyoung's airy gasp and moan as he dropped from his hands to his elbows.

"Fuck me already you bastard," Jinyoung snapped, voice low and airy, from taking in Jaebum's dick, or from being so turned on, he didn't know.

The sadistic and masochistic side of Jaebum wanted to postpone fucking him, and drawl it out even more. But he couldn't deny just how much he wanted release already. So he listened to Jinyoung, pressing a quick kiss to his ass cheek before lining his dick up to his hole, and pushing in. At the movement, and suddenly feeling so full, Jinyoung dropped his hand down in between his elbows as he let out another wrecked moan.

Within seconds, Jaebum was pushing his hips forward and fell into a fast and brutal pace, jackhammering Jinyoung the best he could. Usually at this point, his partners would just let him mercilessly pound into them, but he was pleasantly surprised when Jinyoung began to roll his hips backwards so that they were meeting his. This push and pull as they rocked their hips against each other, made the room be filled with obscene sounds of their naked skin slapping harshly against each other, with a layer of heavy breathing, moans, and hundreds of swears words slipping past their lips as they both chased their release.

The loger that they went, the more sloppier it became, both obviously so on edge after it being dragged on for so long. It had been Jaebum the first to cum, something that usually never happens. He kept fucking himself through his own orgasm, feeling his his cum let the slide happen even easier, as he let his hand travel to Jinyoung's dick, and pump up and down. Within seconds Jinyoung was moaning Jaebum's name loudly as he spilled onto Jaebum's hands and the sheets.

Jaebum slowed down his movement until he was completely still inside of Jinyoung as he let himself pump him through his release, and still even after he came, feeling the way that Jinyoung shuddered at the over sensitivity of having Jaebum's hand wrapped around his dick, while still having him in his ass.

He rubbed his hands onto the sheets, wiping off the cum. Finally, he pulled out of Jinyoung, wincing at the sensitivity of it all, as he watched his own cum leak out of Jinyoung's hole.

Panting, Jaebum collapsed on the bed, next to Jinyoung who had already dropped to the bed as well, and who was now rolled over on his side just staring at Jaebum as he thought of what they had just done.

For a second, he got mad at himself as he thought about what they just did. Jaebum turned him on and pissed him off so much, that he just wanted Jaebum to fuck the shit out of him, and he finally did. But what now? He wasn't expecting things to suddenly be different, would it be? Would Jaebum ignore him now? Not have use for him? Those thoughts made Jinyoung even angrier because why the fuck did he even care?

Jinyoung though, who always had been a bit touchy, moved towards Jaebum and rested his head on his shulder and drapped an arm over his stomach. He wasn't really expecting anything, but in return Jaebum wrapped an arm around him, and used his other hand to push Jinyoung's hair out of his face. Although BamBam had originally styled it out of his face, it got ruined quite some time ago. Plus, both of them were sweaty, not that either one minded it. Jinyoung was practically glowing, and all Jaebum could do was press a light kiss to his lips, and then slump against him, closing his eyes. Jaebum always had fallen asleep after having sex, only ever staying awake long enough to leave, or to make the other person leave.

"Do you," Jinyoung finally spoke, his voice quiet, and completely unlike him that it caught Jaebum's attention immediatly. It wasn't often that he let his true emotions out, not that Jaebum was better by any means. It was easy to detect the insecurity laced within his words. "Do you regret doing this?"

"No," he instantly denied, knowing that he indeed did not regret fucking Jinyoung one bit. "Do you?"

Lips were being pressed against his shoulder in a peck as Jinyoung's low voice vibrated against his skin, "No."

"Good."

The two fell into silence once again, and Jinyoung found himself staring down at Jaebum's body again as he looked at the scars he had. Old ones, obviously from knives, the cuts were too clean to be a rigid edge. There were three in all: one just right over his heart, the second one going over his belly button and to his hip, and then another across his ribcage. It was also clear, from the positions that whoever was doing this meant it to damange, if not an attempt to kill. It was impressive though, after how many years doing underground work, and only having three marks to show for it, Jinyoung betting that they were from the same time. He brought his hand up, trailing the scars with his finger, it was obvious from the white lines that they were old, likely years. That just made him curious to know just how old he was when he got them, or even why. He had to have been twenty at the very least.

"Jinyoung," his voice was full of warning as his eyes opened the second that Jinyoung's fingers trailed down the first scar. He wasn't stupid, he knew the exact question that was on the tip of Jinyoung's tongue that he was just waiting to ask.

"How did you get those scars?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he brushed off, as he turned his head away, jaw clenching again as he willed himself to not think about it, whatever happy buzz he was feeling post-sex was completely evaporating away.

Thankfully, Jinyoung knew better than to push it. He rolled over onto his others side, pressing his back into the warmth of Jaebum's body, and he felt the arm around him tighten, "Goodnight."

He didn't get a response back.

The next morning, when Jinyoung woke up, he forgot where he was. He blinked back the sleep, to look at the dark walls that were definitely not his own. But with the familiar ache in his ass, and the body slumped against his own, he smiled, knowing exactly what had happened last night, as he was anything but drunk. He had been slightly tipsy when he went to go dance to Eunhyuk, but hardly so, not even enough to make Jinyoung feel pleasantly buzzed, and he also knew Jaebum hadn't been drunk, basing on the fact he could only taste the very faint taste of wine. Jinyoung has fucked pleanty of drunk men before, and vice versa, knowing that the alcohol would be a very prominent taste. That, and things wouod have been dramatically sloppier and messy.

It was no surprise though that Jinyoung had woken up first, that was rather a common theme for him, he had always been an early riser. He let himself roll over, for a moment, and watch Jaebum sleep, his heavy arm still draped lazily across Jinyoung.  It felt envasive, and it freaked him out for a second at the fleeting thought that he was seeing the great Im Jaebum, the King of the Underground, sound asleep, peacefully and unaware. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in pressing a kiss to his lips, but pulled away when he felt the feeling of something gross on the sheets. It was definitely gross, the way the sheets were stained with Jinyoung's cum, and some of Jaebum's, that was now dried on him, and he totally needed to wash that. 

The one side of him wouldn't let him stay and sleep and enjoy sleeping in for once, while being able to cuddle a warm body, since it had been ages since he had done so. He promised himself that if Jaebum was still asleep by the time he was done, then that he would allow himself to go back and cuddle Jaebum. So he took his time, moving a sleeping Jaebum a bit, so that he could tug the sheets off to put in the dirty clothes, praying that whoever did laundry next didn't question it. While doing laundry Jinyoung has found several items of clothing with cum on it that he frankly didn't want to, so at least it wouldn't be too out of the ordinary for the house. After leaving the sheets, he used Jaebum's bathroom to wash his ass.

When he went back to the bed, he frowned as he heard what sounded like a whimper. Getting closer, he realized that Jaebum was curled into himself and shaking. Jinyoung froze at first, he had never seen Jaebum so vulnerable, and it was shocking. He hardly saw the man laugh or smile, so he never imagined he would see him, asleep, cold, and having a nightmare. It almost felt wrong to be standing there watching the scene unfold, as if he shouldn't be witnessing it. Part of him couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with his scars that littered his body, and then felt the guilt wash over him for bringing it up the night before.

Almost as if breaking out of a spell, Jinyoung moved to sit next to him, nudging a pillow out of the way. He didn't know what the nightmare was about, and he was afraid that if he woke Jaebum up, he would be more than pissed. Things were okay for them at the moment, as okay as it could get between them, and Jinyoung didn't want that ruined. So he decided to do what his sisters had done for him countless times before as a child, and something he later did for the kids he would babysit. Carefully, he moved and put Jaebum's head on his lap, and then made sure that the blanket was tightly wrapped around him. Then he began to sing as ran his fingers through his dark hair, in an attempt to calm him down. It began to work, because he stopped shaking, making any noises, or moving at all for that matter. As he did this, he couldn't take his eyes off of Jaebum's face. He didn't look dangerous, he didn't look like the man that would not hesitate to shoot someone.

After about a half hour later, Jinyoung was sure that Jaebum had fallen back into a peacefull sleep, so he gently began to move away. He placed his head back on to the pillows, and began to get up off the bed. He was met with a hand shooting out from underneath the blanket and grabbed his wrist. As Jinyoung turned his head, he saw Jaebum staring up at him, eyebrows furrowed, eyes half closed ,"Stay."

And Jinyoung couldn't say no.

The corners of his mouth turned up into what could be classified as a smile, which was definitely a smile when it came to Im Jaebum, as he opened up the blanket for Jinyoung to slip in, and Jinyoung let himself get consumed by the warmth of both Jaebum and the blanket. Admittedly, he was surprised that Jaebum was so snuggly, he had really expected Jaebum to be a cold "get out, don't touch me" kind of person. Jinyoung could say that he was pleasantly surprised.

When they woke up again, it was obvious that Jaebum was still shaken up by whatever his nightmare was about, and the two were silent as they got dressed, Jaebum actually getting dressed, and Jinyoung being forced to put the suit from last night back on, until he could get to his room to change. The silence wasn't tense or uncomfortable though, which Jinyoung was worried about happening after last night. It was more of a "there is nothing else to say" kind of silence, which Jinyoung could live with.

Once Jinyoung got to his room and was actually able to change, he went to the kitchen where the other's were already at. All it did was show Jinyoung just how much he slept in that day, since he was practically always the first one here.

"Morning Jinyoungie!" Youngjae smiled into his cup of orange juice, since he was the first one to spot Jinyoung walk in.

"Thanks for leaving us early," Yugyrom whined as soon as he spotted Jinyoung. He had been looking forward to dancing with Jinyoung, and Jinyoung had promised him that they would dance, but he disappeared last night and none of the others could find him.

It was clear though that Jinyoung was in rather better spirits than normal because he only hummed and smiled, when normally he would have told Youngjae to not call him Jinyoungie, and would have whacked Yugyeom upside the head for rolling his eyes at him.

"Did you get laid?" Jackson joked as he watched Jinyoung sit down, quiet and not answering him. His mind then wandered to the attractive guy Mark told him about that whisked Jinyoung away to dance and how Jinyoung disappeared after that. "Was it that guy who asked you to dance? Come on Jinyoung tell us," he whined.

Jinyoung shrugged, a teasing smile on his face, "No."

"No? No, what?" Jackson waved his arms around like a madman as he watched the teasing grin on his face as Jaebum walked in, not even bothering to question Jackson's loud antics anymore.

"You decide," he smirked with a wink leaving Jackson gaping, and BamBam exclaiming that it wasn't fair for Jinyoung to not tell them.

Since Jaebum got there just in time to hear Jackson bugging him, and the others crying that it wasnt fair that Jinyoung didnt tell them if the older man from the night before- Eunhyuk he learned, fucked Jinyoung. He let that thought simmer for a second into anger as he glared at Jackson for even thinking it. Part of him wanted to snap that no, it wasn't Eunhyuk. It wasn't Eunhyuk who fucked Jinyoung so good that he was in a good mood. It wasn't Eunhyuk who turned Park Jinyoung into a moaning and whining mess. That it wasn't Eunhyuk who's dick was in Jinyoung's mouth as he took it so well. That it wasn't Eunhyuk's body that Jinyoung's lips explored, that it was his own, that all of this was Jaebum, adf not that man. 

But he didn't, he just let himself stare at Jinyoung. The others continued to scream at him for being, quote on quote "mean" for not telling them about why he left early or his sex life. Jinyoung's eyes wandered across the table to meet Jaebum's as they shared a secret knowing glance. Then, before Jinyoung could smile, he was shoving a grossly amount of food in his mouth, and if it wasn't for the night before, Jaebum would be surprised.

______________

Jinyoung was back from going out and scoring Im Enterprises a business deal with Big Hit when Jaebum came to find him. Lately, he had been doing more legal work for Im Enterprises, while still balancing the not so legal side of it all. The job wasn't hard thankfully, it was actually really easy. All he had to do was sit at dinner, talk it over, use his charm, and the guy was quickly agreeing, even though an Im wasn't even the one there to make the deal (though Jinyoung knew exactly what they were aiming for, and got even more out of the deal than originally planned, a feat he was rather proud of.) It was a few weeks after they had sex, and somehow, things between them haven't changed a bit. Well, there was more teasing than before. Other than that, not a single thing has changed, and frankly, Jinyoung wasn't going to complain.

Once he got back in, and stripped from his suit and changed into more comfortable clothes, he molded into his bed, glad to be somewhere comfy finally. He had to get up earlier than normal that morning, and now he just wanted to sleep. 

"Jinyoung."

"Hmm?" he hummed noncommittal as he tried to become one with the mattress.

"If you want, you can have the weekend off." when Jinyoung didn't say anything but grunt into his pillow Jaebum elebaroted, "At your apartment."

Upon hearing those words, Jinyoung stopped moving to get comfortable as he rolled over to stare at Jaebum with a grin on his face. He had learned, after asking when he had first come here, what about his apartment or job, and had found out that his apartment was still being paid for, and that they sent a letter to his work on his behalf of him quitting. He hadn't thought about things much, besides how his sisters were doing, or of Wonpil, but every time he did, he felt like an utter guilty coward, so he always forced those thoughts away. "Really?"

"Yeah."

So that weekend Jinyoung got up, ate breakfast with the other's, and then was off with promises to see them Sunday night, before he headed into town, letting a driver drive him down town, opting to walk the rest of the way. He had missed walking around the city, and he knew that he would have to go for a walk at night, something he had always loved doing, but feared to do. Now, he wasn't afraid because he knew that he could take on someone unlike before.

As he went to his apartment building, he stood outside of his door staring at it for what felt like forever. And then he was finally putting the key into the lock and was walking in. The lights were off, and he flicked them on to see that nothing had really changed, except the new layer of dust that covered things. He hadn't been gone that long to warrant dust, had he?

He had made his way to his book shelf, looking at his books, and the photos he had there. Memories smacking into him like a freight train. When the door opened, he found himself going stiff, remembering exactly what had happened the last time someone was at the door of his apartment, and the second he felt the presence behind him, he caught the wrist before it could make contact with his body and twisted.

A voice shrieked and upon seeing the face scrunched up in pain Jinyoung instantly retracted his hand away, as if the person burned him. Standing there in front of him was Wonpil. "Shit Wonpil I'm sorry."

Craddling his arm, Wonpil glared at him, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me Park Jinyoung? You disappear with radio silence for _months_ , and when you come back you attack me?"

"Shit I'm sorry just," Jinyoung breathed out as he wrapped his arms around Wonpil and pulled him into a hug that despite his anger, Wonpil melted into. "I've missed you so much Wonpil."

"I've missed you too," his voice shaky as he pulled away, holding onto Jinyoung's hand as he brought him to his kitchen, to make coffee. Once the coffee was made, they sat down across from each other. "I was so fucking scared Jinyoung. You were just gone. No note, not calls, texts, or anything. I came back and so much of your stuff was gone, while some stuff still remained. I knew something was weird when I noticed all of your books were still on the shelf. When I went to your work they said you quit. I didn't know if anything bad happened to you."

At his tears, Jinyoung felt himself tear up too as the guilt gnawed away at his insides, "I know. I'm sorry Wonpil, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry. I'm here now, okay?"

Wonpil stared at him, sniffling as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, as he set his coffee down, "But you're not back to stay, are you?" He looked passed Jinyoung to his living room where there was no bags or boxes of his missing things.

"No," he admitted as he smiled sadly. At first, he was curious to why Jaebum had let him come, now, after all these months. But as he thought about it, he knew the answer. If they had let Jinyoung go when he had first arrived, he wouldn't have come back, he would have put up a fight. But now, he knew he was willingly going to be going back on Sunday. "I'm just here on break for the weekend."

"'On break for the weekend'? On break from what? That's it, start spilling."

If only Jinyoung could. He knew he had to be careful to not reveal anything, but he still could be as vague as possible. And he would, if it would help put Wonpil's worries to rest. "I have a new job now, I live with other workers and the boss. It was abrupt, I'll admit, me going to work there."

"You...live with the boss?"

"Yes," Jinyoung nodded as he drank some of the coffee. "I miss here, I miss you, but honestly? I made friends with some of the workers, and are on friendly terms with a lot more. It was really hard at first, because it was so different, but I'm good at the job, I'm becoming one of the best, though I have gotten in trouble several times, you know how I am. Maybe I can become employee of the month," he joked.

Looking down into his coffee, Wonpil let out yet another sigh, "I should hate you for leaving me like that, for scaring me like that. But, I guess, if you're happy Jinyoungie, then I'm happy for you."

Beaming, Jinyoung spoke, "Thank you, that means so much coming from you."

Jinyoung spent the whole day with Wonpil, and he couldn't have been happier, the guilt slowly leaving him as the minutes ticked on. Later that night, when it was well past time for sleep, and Wonpil had fallen asleep from where they were cuddling on Jinyoung's couch, he found himself slowly untangling himself from Wonpils limbs. He wanted to, no, he needed to go for that night walk. He was beginning to question if he was actually ready at all to come back here, and if he was ready to walk away again.

The night had a comfortable air to it. Not too hot, yet not too cold, a jacket being the perfect solution. The city was far calmer at night, though there were still many passing cars among the busy streets, life in the city not stopping for night.

But as he was walking, he heard the tell tale signs of a fight. Curiously, he snuck up to the nearest ally way and peered in to see what was going on. Gang violence wasn't unusual for the town, or general crimes of mugging, or worse. It was that or worse that caused Jinyoung to be so interested in what was happening. What he saw was a group of guys beating the shit out of a boy who looked like just a teenager. With that, he frowned as he moved forward. "Hey! He's just a kid, leave him alone."

"The little punk deserves it," the one guy spat at him.

"I don't give a fuck, you're hurting him, lay off."

They tried to keep him back, but Jinyoung insisted on pushing forward towards the kid who was bleeding and looking up at Jinyoung with an absolute terrified expression on his face. "Hey it's okay," Jinyoung cooed as he went to lift the kid up. "I'll take care of you alright?" But a body was colliding with his, and he watched as the kid fell back down to the ground weakly. As soon as the body collided with Jinyoung, a fight broke out. This time around, Jinyoung knew how to fight back, and he did, landing some pretty nice hits on the people he was against, but ultimately, they got the best of him using the good old number game against him. _Fuck_. He let himself flinch when he heard a gunshot and saw a body falling.

"Who the fuck are you?" the one guy snapped as he held Jinyoung up by his shirt.

"J-Jinyoung," he stuttered as he coughed.

"No, I mean who the fuck are you? What do you want with us?"

Snarling Jinyoung snapped back, "I wanted you to stop beating on a kid you fucking pussy." His eyes shutting as he felt the sting of another smack across his face.

And then, then there was a gun being pointed at him from behind, he knew the click of the safety being removed, and the cold metal any day. "Give us one reason to not shoot you dead right now."

Somehow, the gun being held to his head was his saving grace. He easily noticed the tattoo printed on the skin of the inside of the wrist. He was utterly pissed at himself for putting himself in this situation, though it would be ironic if tonight he died, after all of this. But he felt nothing but relief upon noticing the tattoo. It was the mark of the gang Infinite, who was a gang that was on decent terms with Im Enterprises, given the fact they have done several deals together. It was probably going to be the only way he was going to get out of this alive, "I work for Im Enterprises."

They all looked at him, sneering in disbelief, anyone who worked for Im Enterprises would have known to back the fuck off and to stop sticking their nose in what wasn't theirs, in petty shit nonetheless like over some random kid. "Don't lie."

"I'm not!" he argued as stared incredulous at them, if this didn't work then he was truly fucked. In fact, even if this worked, he was probably fucked. He could easily recall Ki getting killed over a similar situation, for messing with an agreement, or treaty of sorts, with another group.

After staring at him for a few minutes, they thought it over. If they did end up killing one of the Im's men, then they would have them on their ass, and did they really want to deal with that? Though it was almost warranted, and they very well could be in their full right to shoot the guy dead. But, Im Enterpirses was bigger than them, and they needed to keep them on their side and stay on good terms. "You better hope that you're not lying about this." So with a gun still pointed at Jinyong's head, the other guy walked a few feet away to make a call.

And so, they waited.

Jinyoung breathed heavily, unable to look away from the gun that was still held to his head, ready to shoot in case he tried to get away. All they were doing was waiting for Jaebum to show up, say that he didn't know Jinyoung and then shoot him to get it done and over with. Or, in an equally bad scenrio, for Jaebum to claim him and then either shoot him or still let them shoot him. Both ways lead with Jinyoung being shot, and he wasn't a fan. For awhile, Jinyoung began doubting that the had even gotten ahold of anyone because of how long it had taken.

Eventually, people did end up showing up, and Jinyoung let himself feel embrassamtn at being caught but not only Jaebum, but by Jooheon, Lisa, Kai, and Zico. Life was really mocking and trying him today.

"Sungkyu," Jaebum nodded.

"He yours?" The guy- Sungkyu pointed to where one of his other members at Jinyoung on his knees and at gunpoint.

As Jaebum looked at Jinyoung, for a second he thought about just leaving him there, to let them shoot him, just out of pure anger. But he knew that he could never actually go through with that, "Yes, hand him over."

Sungkyu frowned at him, there was no way that he was just going to let the guy walk away from this, "Now hold on-"

Jaebum's own gun was out at this point, "I said, hand. Him. Over." he growled out, the anger consuming him. And oh yeah, if these guys don't kill Jinyoung, then Jaebum surely was going to.

Sungkyu looked at the guy holding the gun to Jinyoung's head, and waved his hand, signaling for him to pull the gun away. The second that the gun was lowered, Jinyoung got up and made his way over to Jaebum, quickly, still afraid that they might choose to shoot him anyways, and the second their eyes made contact, he could tell that Jaebum was absolutely livid.

It was silent, Jaebum obviously not in the mood for talking, and when he began to walk away, Jinyoung instantly followed. The other's were quiet, and knew to give them space, though they kept exchanging glances to each other. Whether they were staying silent from being scared of Jaebum, or just trying to respect and give space for Jinyoung for most likely getting his ass reamed out in mere minutes, or worse. When they approached the two cars, Jinyoung almost contemplated trying to get into the car with the other's, but by the look Jaebum threw him, he didn't have an option, he slid into the car next to him.

After several seconds the silence following them in the car, he turned to Jaebum, "I didn't know who they were when I first confronted them. They were attacking a kid."

"I don't care Jinyoung."

"He was going to die."

"People die every fucking day in this business."

"They did end up killing him, he is dead."

"Oh yeah?" Jaebum growled as he suddenly had the gun that he still had out pointed at Jinyoung's head. "And you could be, no you should be too."

"I'm sorry."

"Save it. I could kill you right now, because that is what should be happening for this act you pulled."

The anger now boiled up in Jinyoung so that he was snapping at Jaebum, his heart beating faster than it was earlier, "Then why the fuck don't you kill me? What's stopping you from pulling the trigger Jaebum?"

It was deadly silent again at the two sat there staring at each other, the gun still being pointed at Jinyoung. A shot never came though, instead, Jaebum was shoving the gun back into his suit pocket, and glaring towards the window of the car.

His anger simmered down, and now all Jinyoung did was feel bad. He knew that Jaebum was absolutely furious with him, and why did that make him so upset? Jaebum was angry with him literally all the time. Was it because he disappointed him? Since he had almost messed up business with an ally of theirs. It made his heart sink down into his stomach, and he hated this feeling. He almost prefered to have Jaebum screaming in his face, than to have Jaebum opting to ignore him. He couldn't even begin to imagine just how irate Jaebum had to be if he wasn't even going to say anything more. And then there was the great question of why didn't Jaebum just shoot him?

When they got back to the house, Jaebum left him without saying anything, and Jinyoung merely walked down the hall. The second the other's spotted him, they were hounding him with questions, like why he was back so shortly, and what happened because all they knew was that Jaebum got a call saying that he needed to go get Jinyoung. But he just let his shoulders sag and say that he was tired and wasn't in the mood as he dejectedly walked to his room.

It was minutes later that his door was opening, as he laid on the bed and watched as Mark walked in and laid down with him, offering his arms for Jinyoung to snuggle into. He let himself take comfort of being in Mark's arms, as he realized that once again, he had lied to Wonpil, disappearing on him again. And he didn't save the boy, and Jaebum was so fucking mad at him, and he didn't shoot him, why didn't he shoot him? Looking up at Mark he decided to voice it outloud, "He didn't shoot me."

"What do you mean?"

"Jaebum," Jinyoung replied. "He was suppose to shoot me, he should have shot me, I broke the rules. But he didn't."

Mark sucked in a breathe as he heard that and brought his hand up to Jinyoung's hair, "Oh Jinyoungie," he cooed as he began to stroke his hair to lure him into getting his much needed rest.

Jinyoung felt like a kicked and lost puppy. It had been several days of Jaebum's silent treatment, and he could hardly stand it. It was driving him crazy, and he wanted to scold himself for being so emotional, he would not let himself cry because Jaebum wasn't happy with him.

Of course, Jinyoung slept for crap, his body still hurting, and because his mind was on overdrive. It was on the fourth day of Jaebum ignoring him, which was a thousand times worse than when they awkwardly avoided each other after their first kiss, when the door opened and closed. Jinyoung hadn't bothered to stop his sulking to roll over and check who it was, assuming it was just Mark, Jackson, or Youngjae coming in to ask how he was doing and if he wanted a hug.

But he knew right away, by the lack of commentary that it was neither Jackson nor Youngjae, and as soon as the body sat on his bed, he instantly could rule off Mark, and even BamBam and Yugyeom, the body being too heavy to be any of them. The person was laying down, and wrapping his arms around Jinyoung, and he didn't even need to question who it was. He only watched as a hand covered his, and he let his heartbeat increase since they hadn't held hands or done anything similar like it before.

Jaebum didn't know what to say, so he opted to just stay silent. He was pissed. He was pissed at Infinite for hurting Jinyoung, for almost shooting him. He was pissed that Jinoung had even put himself into that situation, and he was pissed that their deal almost was destroyed because of dumb and reckless behvaior.

Neither one said a single thing though, because Jinyoung wasn't going to apologize for trying to save a life, and Jaebum wasn't going to apologize, he had the right to be angry. Whatever...whatever this was, he was still Jinyoung's boss, he was still Im Jaebum, and both of them knew this.

With his free hand, Jaebum cupped Jinyoung's face as he let his thumb rub across his swollen bottom lip, almost hesitant to kiss him because of the scab on his lip due to it being split open in his fight. Jinyoung didn't seem worried though because he wrapped his top lip around his thumb, sucking gently. The action was yet another major turn on as he let out a shaky breathe as he pulled his thumb away, and Jinyoung compensated as he closed the distance between them. The kiss was slow, and it hurt, but Jinyoung pushed the slightly uncomfortable sting to the back of his mind, knowing the pay off would be worth it.

Obviously aware of how much that Jinyoung was hurting, Jaebum was gentle as he stripped Jinyoung down, and let his palms lightly slide across his body, the touch causing tingles as his fingers did a ghostly light dance across his body, putting just enough pressure that Jinyoung could feel it.

Givin how much his body did ache, Jinyoung wasn't up for it being like how it was last time. Any other time the idea of rough handling would make his dick spring up, but the thought of it now just made him wince, knowing his body was not up for it one bit. But Jinyoung prided himself on being a kinky little shit who had many tricks up his sleeve.

So instead, he decided to straddle Jaebum and tie his hands to the bed post. He used their shirts, which he knew that Jaebum would easily be able to pull out of and he would be free, and for that he wished he had a pair of handcuffs or rope, but this would have to do and he could only hope Jaebum plays fair tonight.

The entire time, Jaebum was deathly silent as he watched Jinyoung work. With a smile, he brought his mouth back to Jaebum's letting their tongues slide together, as he let his hands play with his nipples. From there he pulled away and made his way down Jaebum's body, letting his long fingers feel anywhere and everywhere as he kissed, nipped, and licked his skin slowly, as he listened to Jaebum's deep baritone moans and as he felt Jaebum writhe against him. When he was finally down at his dick, he placed a kiss right on his tip, as he looked up staring as Jaebum watched him with a hooded gaze that made his stomach flutter.

He moved now, to grab the lube from his desk, and applied a generous amount onto his fingers. He moved himself back so that he was still resting on Jaebum's thighs, but he kept one hand behind him to steady himself, as he pushed his hips up using his legs so that he exposed his hole in a way so that he knew Jaebum could watch as he prepped himself for his dick. Bringing his lubed hand up to his hole, he let his middle finger trace his hole teasingly as he smeared the lube around before pushing his finger in. 

Thankfully, it wasn't as hard to adjust this time than it was when Jaebum fingered him last, in fact, part of it was slightly better because he had longer fingers than Jaebum, and it was making his dick even harder knowing that Jaebum was watching him. Quickly he ended up adding yet another finger, letting out shaky breathes as he went. Once he hit a good spot, he moaned loudly as he let his head fall to the side causing his bangs to fall into his face. With that, he added yet another finger to stretch himself out, now making it three fingers that were pumping in and out of him. The entire time Jaebum was just staring at him, hands curled into fists, as he even licked his lips at some point. He was more than content just watching Jinyoung work, while being in complete control of how things would go.

Once he was ready, Jinyoung pulled his hand out, and moved up so that he could kiss Jaebum again as he used his hand to pump up his dick up and down so that it was lubed as well. Pulling away, he pressed a quick kiss right on the twins moles above his eye, and then moved so that he was positioning himself over his dick.

He let himself sink down onto his dick, slowly, and he sighed in relief as his hips went all the way down. Jaebum let Jinyoung have full control over the pace, and Jinyoung used that to his advantage. He let himself bounce up and down as slowly as he wanted, and let himself grind down into circles. Eventually though, Jaebum did end up pulling out of two makeshift ties. Though, he didn't start rutting up against Jinyoung. Instead he just held Jinyoung's thighs as he scoot down, and then laced his hands with Jinyoung's. 

This allowed him to be more stable, while putting even less pressure on his body so that he could comfortabley rock faster. Before he knew it, with one final grind, the head of Jaebum's dick was pressing against his prostate, and his hands tightened around Jaebum's as he moaned and came all over his chest. Just as Jinyoung was coming down from his high, he felt Jaebum's dick twitch and the hot cum bursting inside of him.

"Yah, Jinyoung, clean up your mess," Jaebum groaned as he looked down at the cum on his chest, and then back up to the one who had created it. He saw the smirk on Jinyoung's face and immediatly thought, _oh no_.

Listening to him, Jinyoung pulled himself off of Jaebum, and licked a stripe up to his chest, and kept licking until he cleaned up all of his cum, and then leaned back with a triumphant smirk as he licked his lips. The sight went straight to Jaebum's dick, and he felt it twitch with excitement. Growling, he held Jinyoung's nape as he tugged his head down and starting kissing him, and he cpuld taste himself on Jinyoung's tongue, and it made him moan into Jinyoung's mouth.

Jinyoung let his hands wander, and smiled as he pulled away, letting his hand stroke Jaebum back into being erect. "Awe Jaebummie, you're hard again." Jaebum blinked up at him expectantly and Jinyoung laughed, his laughter causing Jaebum's corner of his mouth lift up in what would definitely be classified as a smile. "Jesus christ you're insatiable."

Jaebum knew right then, as he saw Jinyoung growing harder again, that he could finally blow him. The thought excited him, and gently he moved Jinyoung so that he was onto his back. Rubbing his thighs up and down, and moved down and didn't tease like he normally would, he let his lips and tongue slide against the tip, and down his length, easily taking him in. It wasn't that Jinyoung was small by any means, but Jaebum had quite the talent for "unhinging his jaw like a snake" as BamBam and Jackson would like to tease him about. He could fit cookies side ways in his mouth and still have room. So yes, he was quite proud of his outstanding oral skills.

Hearing Jinyoung moan encouraged him to move faster up and down. Jinyoung's hand rested on top of his head and then slip so that it was cupping his jaw. They made eye contact, and Jinyoung lifted his hips up slightly and Jaebum moaned around his dick. It didn't take much longer until Jinyoung was cumming yet again, this time down Jaebum's throat. Jaebum pulled away and swallowed the cum and then moved on his side.

Honestly, Jaebun didn't trust himself to let Jinyoung give him a blow job without him trying to fuck his throat. It had already took all of his willpower to handle Jinyoung lightly, and to let him have full power over pace. If he wasn't so content with just watching Jinyoung, and if it wasn't for the bruises and cuts that littered his body, and the way he would sometimes wince slightly in pain, then Jaebum wouldn't have the ounce of self control that he had.

Jinyoung was staring at him with a questioning gaze, but Jaebum ignored him, and pulled Jinyoung into his side so that they were facing each other. He lets himself grip Jinyoung's hand and pull it to his dick.

Realizing what he wants, Jinyoung wraps his hand around Jaebum's cock and began tugging up and down slowly and almost lazily. Jaebum let another low moan slip out of his mouth as he closed his eyes, and Jinyoung felt as Jaebum's hand on his hips slipped up to his back. As Jinyoung pumped his dick, Jaebum rubbed his hand across Jinyoung's back, fingers pushing in in all the right places as he massaged his back as good as he could like this. Jinyoung melted into his touch even more as he watched Jaebum's face.

Jaebum looked so peaceful, almost serene then, and everything almost made him forget just who's dick he was stroking. For a minute he let himelf forget that this was the man who pissed him off greatly, or that this was a mafia leader. It was easy to forget in those few minutes, and not think. Because it was always easier than actually facing and admitting his feelings. Getting lost in Jaebums face was easier then questioning why Jaebum had come to his room, and why he had been so gentle, why instead of letting Jinyoung blow him in return, he just had him give him a handjob instead, why he was rubbing Jinyoung's back right now.

As Jaebum's face turned into one of pleasure as he came, Jinyoung gulped. Yes, this was definitely easier. After stroking Jaebum through his second orgasm, he found himself beginning to drift off to the warm feeling of Jaebum's rough hands that he just noticed was lacking his normal rings. But he pushed everything else to the back of his mind and just let himself fall asleep.

_____________________

Once again, being rich, and being known, sometimes did not have its perks. Such as when Jaebum was expected to go to yet another party, this time for Jisoo. And Jaebum found himself inviting Jinyoung to go with him as well, since he always had the option of a plus one, though he never had brought one before.

And here they were, in the car on their way, and Jaebum couldn't keep his eyes off of Jinyoung. He sat there reading, his one free hand resting on Jaebum's thigh. He didn't know who he wanted to kill more right then, BamBam or Jinyoung. BamBam always knew how to accent the best of Jinyoung to the point that Jaebum was entranced. On top of that, the all black he was wearing was absolutely sinful

So when they arrived, eyes were drawn to them, and people began to whisper because _"who is that attractive man next to Im Jaebum?_ " and even a few astonished _"Did Im Jaebum bring a plus one?"_ Nonetheless, the duo reeked of elegance, and of power, and because of that people couldn't look away. Jaebum felt powerful plenty of times, but he couldn't deny just how strong he felt as Jinyoung was at his side, and eyes were on them as if they commanded the place.

"They can't keep their eyes off of you," Jaebum pointed out as he whispered in Jinyoung's ear as they stood there for several seconds. A part of Jaebum felt cocky and wanted to smirk, everyone could sit there looking at Jinyoung all they wanted, but at the end of the night, it was Jaebum's house he was going home to. It was Jaebum's bed he was going to be in. The tip of Jinyoung's ears turned red at Jaebum's observation and he let himself look down slightly. But Jaebum put his fingers underneath Jinyoung's chin to make him look up, "You're beautiful." he said with sincerity as he tugged Jinyoung along to dance with him, some couples already on the floor.

It was about a hour into the party when Jinyoung left Jaebum to go and retrieve drinks for the two of them. At the open oppurtunity, Jisoo finally approached him, after she had been watching him for quite some time now, waiting for the perfect moment to talk to him. A smile was on her face, "Jaebum, I'm glad you could make it, I've heard that you've been a very busy man as of late."

"Yes, I have been rather busy, though I am glad to have been able to make it as well. Are you having fun?"

"I am now," she smiled wider as she tucked part of her hair behind her ear.

The two continued talking, Jaebum mainly listening to her talk as he nodded along when he was suppose to, sometimes offering one or two words. He was well versed by now at that this is what women liked, a man who would listen to her and appear to be interested in what they were saying. Several times she would laugh, and place her hand on his arm, in a flirtatious manor, he knew that as well. It was odd, just several months ago he would have flirted back with her. Several months ago he might have dragged her off to do something better than be at the party. But that wasn't now.

Before he even properly approached, Jaebum could feel Jinyoung's stare. And seconds later, Jinyoung was at his side, handing a glass of champage to him, an apologetic stare directed towards Jisoo. "I'm sorry, if I knew you would be talking with Jaebum, I would have gotten you a glass as well."

"Oh no, it's okay. I think I've already had enough champagne tonight anyways."

To anyone else, Jinyoung would appear perfectly fine, as a well rehearsed mask was on his face, he had polite words and a polite smile. But Jaebum wasn't everyone else, and he knew what cracks to look through to know that Jinyoung did not like her at all.

And soon, as if Jinyoung wasn't even there, she directed all of her attention back to Jaebum. She touched his arm, asking him rather blatanly if he was involved with anyone. Jaebum could litteraly see the daggers Jinyoung was shooting her, and he almost rolled his eyes. He didn't indulge her with an answer, instead with, "I think I am going to have to call it a night. I'm sorry for having to leave so soon, but with work," he waved his hand letting his sentence stop at that and fade into the air.

Jisoo did awful and hiding her disappointment, "Oh yes, of course."

"Thank you for inviting us, and happy birthday."

Once they were heading back home in the car, Jinyoung had a hand placed on his thigh again, as he leaned his head against him as he continued to read his book. Jaebum could ony chuckle as he let his hand rest against the back of Jinyoung's neck, "Were you jealous of her?"

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, scoffing as he turned the page of his book, "No, I was not. She was just foolish, she should have noticed that you were taken."

He quirked an eyebrow as he looked down at Jinyoung, "Taken? Since when?"

With cheeks now red, Jinyoung looked back down to his book, cursing himself for letting his mouth speak, rather embarrassed for saying what he did. And somewhere within himself, Jaebum found some mercy, and decided to not continue on with teasing him, and instead just let Jinyoung be.

However, when they got back towards the house, and the driver oddly left, and he had a high suspicion that something was about to happen. As he went to move out, Jaebum held him there, by the back of his neck, and by placing his hand over Jinyoung's that rested in his thigh. "Jaebum..." he trailed off as he gave him a weary look wondering what he was planning.

With a smirk, Jaebum dragged Jinyoung's hand up so that his hand was resting right against his hard dick, and watched as Jinyoung's eyes darkened. Within seconds they were working on tearing off each others pants, but it took ridiculously long because of how little room they had to work with.

Finally, after getting their pants of, Jaebum tugged Jinyoung onto his lap as they locked mouths again. With his hands gripping Jinyoung's hips, he helped bring his hips down as he rolled them up so that they were grinding against each other, dicks slipping against each other in an almost down right filthy manor. Jinyoung's hand then went down to his dick, and began to pump it up and down, smearing the pre cum from his slit and down his shaft. Jaebum tucked his head into Jinyoung's neck, licking the salty sweat that had begun to form and then chuckled into the spot where his ear meets his jaw. The last time they went to a party together, it had been the first time they fucked. His thoughts were forced out of his mind, as he could never think long when he was with Jinyoung, being too busy in focusing on just how good it all felt.

As Jinyoung continued to pump his dick, he let his hands travel down to Jinyoung's ass, full heartedly ready to start fingering him, but he felt the tell tale signs of a butt plug and he felt himself moan at the thought of Jinyoung fingering himself while getting ready for the party so that he could put the butt plug in. That he prepared for Jaebum.

When he gripped it and began to slowly pull it out of Jinyoung, and push it back in, Jinyoung gasped as he let his head drop to Jaebum's shoulder. He moaned once again as Jaebum took it all the way out, his ass clenching at being empty after feeling so full for so long. Mumbling into Jaebum's skin, he sighed as Jaebum put it back in. "T-thought it would be a nice surprise."

Dipping his head back to Jinyoung's shoulders, as he sucked the skin and continued to fuck him with the buttplug, he began talking into his skin, "You were so desperate to get fucked tonight that you prepared early. Tell me, what did you think about as you were finger fucking yourself Jinyoung? Did you cum as you stretched yourself out?"

When Jinyoung didnt answer, he pushed the buttplug in more brutally and it brushed his prostate and Jinyoung's hands in him were tightening as he yelped in pleasure, "Fuck, I was thinking about you."

"Did you cum?" he questioned again as he kept pushing the butt plug in at a fast pace.

If he kept going like this, Jinyoung was sure he was going to cum again. The last two times he never dirty talked him like this and it was doing things for him. "Yes," he admitted as he moaned again.

He knew though, that he wanted to cum with Jaebum's dick in him this time. "Jaebum?" he called out as Jaebum pushed the buttplug up against his prostate causing him to mewl and push back against the butt plug. Jaebum looked up at him, from where his head was still tucked into Jinyoung's neck, sucking and biting the skin as he was determined to leave him marked up. "I want to be on my back tonight."

Despite there not being the most room in the car, or really, any at all, Jaebum didn't protest. He didn't say anything as he pushed Jinyoung down so that he was on his back, and pulled his knees apart and settled in between him. Keeping his grip on Jinyoung's legs, focusing on keeping them apart, he pressed into Jinyoung. He shouldnt have been surprised when he found out just how flexible Jinyoung could be as he folded him in half and fucked into him hard.

As he watched his own dick slide in and out of Jinyoung, his mind wandered to the discarded butt plug that was just sitting next to Jinyoung on the leather car seats. When he let his eyes drift from the butt plug and back to Jinyoung's he saw that Jinyoung was already looking at him.

When he shoved one of his fingers in along his dick, and then fit two, Jinyoung began to pant as he rolled his head to the side, his hands grasping at the leather seats needing something to hold. And when Jaebum was pushing the butt plug back into him, he shouted as he tossed his head back, the tears pricking his eyes from feeling so full.

It didn't take ling after for Jinyoung to be clawing at Jaebum's back as he let out a loud sound, mixing a moan and a shout as Jaebum came inside of him, and how he came merely seconds later. Jaebum wasted no time in locking lips with Jinyoung, kissing him as he pulled both himself and the buttplug out of him causing him to whine into his mouth. Jaebum was more than grateful and excited that Jinyoung had let him double penetrate him.

As soon as he pulled out, he collapsed right on top of Jinyoung, ntt even caring of all the cum that was now smeared on bith of their shirts, morseo on Jinyoung's because his shirt was black. Jinyoung groaned at the sudden pressure and flicked Jaebum in the forehead, "Get off."

"I just did."

"You're heavy," he grunted as he made no move to actually push Jaebum off. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Jaebum's waist and kissed the underside of his jaw knowing that they were going to have to get out of the car at some point. 

_____________________

Not that there ever really was a good time to be sold, bought, and become a mafia member, now was definitely not the best time to do so. It was now that Jinyoung learned exactly what his parents did that even threw him into this situation. Apparently, Im Enterprises have been having a rather fun time with people targeting them, and some of those people even being their own workers.

Those details were bad enough, and Jinyoung wasn't too happy to just now be finding all of that out after the fact that everyone was shaken up due to the fact that ten more workers had been killed at the hands of one person who had decided to betray Im Enterprises. It was sick, with ten more people dead, and one that might as well be, yet another someone who betrayed them, and they had no leads to who was organizing all of this in the long run, only letting them attack the people that they could catch, and the person must have been caught, and dead, if Jinyoung was going off of the gun shots he heard.

He knew that the others, and a bunch of other workers were caught up doing just that, work, in trying to track down these people and find out why they were so hellbent on taking them down. But Jinyoung couldn't find it in him to focus at all. So he slipped away, he knew he probably shouldn't have, that they needed him there to help, but he left anyways, as if in a rush, to the other side of the mansion.

"Jaebum?" he called as he knocked on the door that he was pretty sure was locked. "Are you in there?" After the meetings, Jaebum had just disappeared, and Jinyoung was almost positive he was here, since he wasn't in his office nor the library.

"Leave me alone!" the shout came and Jinyoung could tell that he was fairly close to the door.

"I just want to talk to you," he heard shuffling. "I just want to know if you're okay."

At that, the door finally slammed open and Jaebum stood there, looking infuriated. "Do I look alright to you? That's thirty people dead in the last half of a year, that's ten more of my men who have betrayed me. They are out there, and we still have no fucking leads to who they are."

Jinyoung pushed past him to walk into the room, and closed the door behind him as he watched Jaebum. He stared at him for several minutes, not saying a word, but he was connecting the dots to things. His father was killed off by some unknown organization, and now all of this. It was probably the same people, that killed his father, that have people betraying him and killing his workers. "You're scared of them, aren't you?"

"You don't know shit Jinyoung."

"Don't you dare fucking snap at me when I'm doing nothing but trying to help you."

Jaebum sighed angrily, "All of them are going to get killed. It was Daesuk's idea, to kill everyone that has gone against us."

He went still, as he realized what that means. His parents. He should hate them, he should resent them for what they did, but a part of him was telling him that they were still his parents and that he should care, what would that make him if he didn't? But whst scared him more was the fact that he didn't care. They were practically dead to him for years anyways. "People die every day in this business. Look, I know that they killed your father-"

"Don't even fucking go there Jinyoung, don't. I don't care that you like to think you know everything, because you don't. You don't know shit about any of this. If it wasn't your parents selling you to make you into a whore, you wouldn't even fucking be here."

Gaping at him, Jinyoung had to hold back a wince at his words, he might as well as punched him, it would have hurt less. "You're such a fucking asshole," Jinyoung cried out irritated as he passed Jaebum again to yank open the door.

"It's not my fault that you can't handle the truth."

And with that Jinyoung slammed the door shut.

____________

Things have been weird as of late. Everyone was stressed and in a funk over the latest betrayal. That, and yet again, Jaebum and Jinyoung weren't talking. Jinyoung was undeniably upset over what Jaebum had said to him, and he went back to the others, his hands shaking in pure rage. And he had no other outlets to help his overpowering emotions, so he did what he did best. He surpressed them as he focused on something else, like trying to solve what was going on.

He didn't even begin to get a lead until almost a week later when he noticed that one of the workers, Kim Gun, was acting particularily odd. In even more of a way to avoid Jaebum, Jinyoung had found himself more often than not working at their main business building down town, and over the week, he couldn't help but place just how strange this man was. It wasn't as if Jinyoung was all too familiar with him to say for sure, but it was still noticeable enough that it had gained his attention.

He would constantly check his phone, and then look around his room as if he was checking if anyone was watching him. He was clearly paranoid, but over what? Sure, everyone had been weary as of late, and on edge, but that was precisely why Jinyoung didn't trust him. He seemed guilty.

So when Jinyoung found him sneaking away when he still was suppose to be clocked in for his shift, Jinyoung followed him. Really, no one could question when Jinyoung came in and out, because he didn't have any official hours, he just showed up, and worked. Jinyoung followed him outside to where Kim Gun looked around as if he was looking for someone to be out there stopping him, and then tossed the bag he was holding into the trash, and scampered off. He could not believe he was about to do this, but he pulled himself up, and dug around in the trash until he grabbed the bag. This was the most digusting thing he has ever done. The shit he does for Im Enterprises.

He pulled back, getting as far away from the trash as he could while still staying in the area and opened the bag. Inside, wrapped in black cloth was a dagger. Sharp, with a glinting silver blade, blanck handle with silver lettering engraved in it **'I. D.'** Im Daesuk...but why was Kim gun tossng away Daesuk's personal blade?

Pocketing the blade and heading off to where he saw Kim Gun go, he knew that it would be in his best interest to just follow him. Maybe then he would begin to get the answers he needed. With that, he quickly spotted Kim gun walking, and Jinyoung followed behind him, doing his best to not seem as if that was what he was doing. Though, no one seemed to suspect him.

Jinyoung followed him, and for the longest time, he was convinced that Kim Gun had actually known Jinyoung was following and brought him on some wild goose chase, just to corner him into an ally way and turn on him. Thankfully, that hadn't been the case, because finally he lead Jinyoung to a warehouse. The warehouse had several cars parked in front of it, Im Enterprise cars, Jinyoung would know those sleep black cars anywhere.

The leather seats were also now burned in his mind after Jaebum took him in the back seat. At the thought of Jaebum he winced and shook his head. He pulled out his phone, taking a quick photo of the address, and then slipped away, hopefully undetected.

But Jinyoung wasn't observant enough because he didn't notice that Kim Gun was staring right at him.

Part of Jinyoung cursed himself for followng Kim Gun out here so far, knowing now that he needed to hail a taxi if he wanted to get back to the house. Sighing, as he got on the main road, he flagged a car down, hoping he could get one. Late afternoons and nights were busy in such a business city. After five minutes of long waiting, a taxi finally stopped, and Jinyoung breathed in relief as he got in, giving away the address he now had memorized.

When he got back, he didn't bother to find anyone else, instead he went straight to the file room to look through all the buildings owned by Im Enterprises. It was just a hunch, but it was something Jinyoung had been thinking about for awhile, is what if this was an inside job? There were Im cars there, so what if it had been a Im owned building as well? As he dug through the folders, he wasn't surprised to see that indeed, they owned the building. And he knew for a fact that there was no meetings in a different location tonight, unless there was a case that Jinyoung couldn't know about, or just wasn't aware of. Not that Jaebum had ever hid any cases from Jinyoung so far, not that there ever needed to be a case hid from him, as he was always included on even the top of the top. Except, being included on trying to figure out who was betraying them. Following Kim Gun was something that Jinyoung was doing on his own time, because Jaebum decided to not include him on any of the meetings thus far like the petty asshole he is.

This all lead to him heading towards Jaebum's office. It wasn't hard, since he knew Jaebum and everyone else was in a meeting, because Jaebum literally included practically everyone but him. The door wasn't even locked, because really, why would Im Jaebum need to lock his office in his own home? He shouldn't have to. Then again, Jinyoung was sure Jaebum wasn't ever prepared for him. He checked the papers on Jaebum's desk, but came up short, all being business related of current and past deals.

With coming up short from the papers, Jinyoung decided it was time to hack Jaebum's computer. It should have been hard, even with Jinyoung's training, to hack into Jaebum's computer, it took him longer than he liked to admit to hack into Youngjae's when he was practicing one day for shits and giggles. But he knew Jaebum, and within fifteen minutes he was through. And he couldn't find a single damn thing about the building being in use for months. The last time it was being used was to store cocaine from the time they had a deal with Infinite.

So it was an inside job, and someone was protecting them. Someone in Im Enterpirses was protecting them big time.

At that revelation, Jinyoung didn't hesitate to bolt down to the meeting, not even caring that he was interupting it. This is what Jaebum gets for not involving him sooner, for doubting his skill. The second he opened the door, everyone's eyes were on him, some people looking at him as if he was crazy for interupting the meeting. Though, some, like Mark, just looked amused.

Daesuk was looking at him, with a raised eyebrow, but it was ultimately Jaebum who spoke first, finally breaking their not talking streak. "What are you doing?" he scoffed. "Just who do you think you are?"

God, sometimes Jaebum made Jinyoung want to just punch him, "The person who is about to fucking tell you where they are meeting."

Before anyone could say anything, Bora was speaking now, "The unknown group of people who has been attacking us? You know their location? Where is it?"

Pulling out the folder, Jinyoung sat it onto the table, where he was leaning in between Yugyeom and BamBam. "This warehouse is owned by Im Enterpirse, there had not been an official use for that building, not since the deal with Infinite," he nodded to BamBam who confirmed what he had said. "Yet the building is still being used, and I know there isn't other missions going on. It makes sense, practically everyone has been affiliated with Im Enterpriss as a worker, because it is workers who is going against you. That's it. It isn't any outside force out to get you, it isn't some rivals of yours. It's people here, and there is someone protecting them. Someone who is obviously influential enough to gain people to follow, someone who is scary, rich, and smart enough to use your own possessions against you."

Everyone was silent, as they could only stare at Jinyoung, unable to say anything after he made his case. It made perfect sense, and no one there could deny that. Someone powerful indeed, he wasn't expecting Jinyoung to piece together things so soon, but he found himself feeling glad, that his plan was working. Finally, Daesuk broke the silence, "Thank you Jinyoung." he didn't miss the way Jinyoung was staring straight at Jaebum and how Jaebum was staring straight back at him. Yes, Daesuk was right about this one. "You may go now."

With Jaebum staring at him with a look that he couldn't read, and knowing that he wouldn't be getting anywhere else tonight, and he did what he came to do, he spun on his heels and retreated out of the room.

The next morning, Jinyoung woke up hazy and knowing that something was wrong. Last night after leaving the meeting, he got back to his room, drank the bottle of water that was on his bedside dresser, and he fell asleep shortly after that. He wasn't planning on going to bed so early, really, he was going to stay up to read a book (and by read a book he means curse Jaebum out in his mind as he let his anger simmer). As he rolled over he stretched his body out and felt his hand fall into what seemed like a puddle of liquid.

With a frown, he was instantly sitting up to stare at his hand, which was red. When he turned his head to the left, he felt the scream rip through his throat, the image and his own yell terrifying him at the same time. In fear as he stared at his hand and back to the wall, he let himself stumble until he hit the wall hit his back and then he slid down.

On the wall next to his bed was CoCo, hung, her throat slit, staining her white fur red, blood was still dripping out from her, bleeding out onto Jinyoung's bed, clearly she had been freshly killed. On the wall next to her body was the words "Stay Away" written in her blood. It was them, he knew that right away, and he knew that must mean that he was right. But, why didn't they kill him? They've been killing everyone else. Part of Jinyoung wondered if they killed the other's due to them beginning to find out what was really going on. This had to mean that he was right.

Seconds later, he heard his door open and a groggy voice, "Jinyoung? Hey Jinyoung what- oh my god."

Before he knew it, everyone else was all standing his room, looking at the scene before them. Youngjae was crying in Mark's arms, as Mark rubbed circles in his back, shushing him, knowing how upset he was to lose CoCo. Jinyoung was still sunken to his spot against the wall, and Jackson stood next to him, rubbing comforting circles into his shoulder. Yugyeom and BamBam were looking around his room, and Jaebum was still yet to even say or do anything. All he had been doing was staring at the wall and then staring at Jinyoung, and Jinyoung couldn't even tell what he was thinking.

Finally, Daesuk turned to look at Jinyoung, "How did you not hear anyone come in?"

Lamely, Jinyoung shrugged. "I came back here, drank a bottle of water, and then I was out. I don't remember anything being off."

"This bottle?" BamBam questioned as he held up the bottle that Jinyoung had left. As soon as Jinyong nodded, he brough it up to hise nose and sniffed it, made a face and then pulled away. "I knew something was off, I swore I was short on some drugs, and that's because I was. Whoever it was didn't want you to wake up, they drugged you."

________

Jinyoung had never been one to listen to the rules. Now knowing that he knew some things about them, Jinyoung was determined to figure out more. He was close to solving this, he had leads, and he was getting farther than anyone else had in a long time. It was doing great for his ego. If only he could get more names, so he did.

As he walked back into his room later that day, after hanging up his coat, he nearly had a heart attack to see someone sitting on his bed flipping through a book. At first he was suspecting that it was Jaebum, in his room to either fight him or fuck him, part of Jinyoung was almost desperate for either. Then he would finally be getting something from Jaebum rather than empty stares. Or perhaps it was Mark or Youngjae waiting to chew him out for ditching out on them yet again as he went behind their backs to figure all of this out, but it wasn't.

"Jinyoung, glad to see you back," he spoke, not looking up from the book.

"Daesuk," Jinyoung said his name with his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at him. This felt wrong, and he felt as if red flags were being waved around everywhere. Finally, Daesuk looked up at Jinyoung, and closed the book, and Jinyoung caught the title of the book. It was a book about dissecting animals, one from Jaebum's schooling days from biology class, he knew because he read the same one two months ago. He let his eyes leave Daesuk to look at the wall behind him, flashing back to the spot where CoCo was hanging dead on his wall and he felt his mouth go dry.

"I'd hate to see what would happen if you go to that warehouse again Jinyoung. Surely you must know it is dangerous," he faked the concern as he walked towards the silent Jinyoung and placed a hand on his shoulder, noticing the way he flinched slightly at the action, he was afraid. Good. "One of these days, you might just get hurt."

Daesuk walked away, a sickly giddy feeling falling over him as everything was working out just great. Which reminded him, Kim Gun was due an award for performing so well. It was all leading up well, the seeds of doubt already planted, knowing that everything should work once the time came.

Even after Daesuk was long gone, Jinyoung was still planted in the exact same spot, like an idiot as he tried to get his breathing under control. Did what he think happen just actually happen? Or was he going for a reach?

Even the next day he was pretty shaken up about it as he sat in the file room, several files of other workers out before him as he went over the profiles of the names he had gotten. He wanted answers, he needed answers, what he was looking for was motives. Were people merely being black mailed and scared into doing it? Or were there some people who genuinely did want to see Im Jaebum fall?

A cough from behind him gained his attention and he almost jumped as he turned around, startled to see BamBam standing there. No wonder he didn't hear him approaching, BamBam was deathly silent when he wanted to be. "Hey Jinyoung, Jaebum told me to tell you to go to the study, he needs to speak with you."

"And if I don't want to speak to him?" he questions as he closes the folder he was currently reading carefully. He knew exactly what Jaebum wanted out of him, he wanted the names that Jinyoung knew. Willing to end their longest refusal to talk to each other streak yet, but even went out of his way to send BamBam after him.

BamBam shrugged, a lazy smile on his face, "He'll probably come hunt you down."

Jinyoung fucking dared him to. He considered it for several seconds, considering actually not going, and forcing Jaebum's hand and make him come get Jinyoung himself. But in the end, he found himself thanking BamBam and walking to his office anyways. He never had bothered to knock before, so he sure as hell wasn't going to suddenly start now, so he waltzed right on in, instantly frowning because Jaebum wasn't even there. He didn't like tardiniss, mafia leader or not. He probably should have felt nervous since things have been so crazy lately. Jinyoung had forced himself into a case that he wasn't even suppose to be, and he clearly had set off the people by doing so, the warning still fresh in his mind. But he didn't find it in himself to be scared, in fact he was confident. Nothing was going to happen to him, Jaebum wouldn't do anything to him. If he hadn't done anything yet, with multiple chances to, then he wouldn't suddenly do something now. Besides, he needed Jinyoung for this, to figure out what was going on.

"Good evening Jinyoung," Jaebum spoke calmly, closing the door behind him, and sitting down in the other chair, seeming not even fazed that Jinyoung was in his. To be fair, it wasn't the first time Jinyoung has done it. 

Seeing that this was the kind of mood that Jaebum was going to set, he gritted his teeth and decided to follow it. Lazily, as if he didn't care about his presence he nodded, "And you." The two stayed in silence for several moments, it being uncomfortable the entire time. And frankly, it annoyed Jinyoung how Jaebum had managed to get under his skin without even speaking. But his hard steel like gaze was too much, along with his nearly expressionless face. Seeing as if he wasn't going to be the first to speak, Jinyoung decided to take matters in his own hands, as he tried to refrain from rolling his eyes. "Let's cut the crap Jaebum," he narrowed his eyes. "and let's cut to the chase, why am I here?"

Jaebum watched as he played innocent and he wanted to crush that look off of his face, him seemingly playing a game with the information he held, it was like he was purposely trying to piss Jaebum off. "You know exactly why you are here."

It was clear that he was growing more impatient, and Jinyoung let himself play with the fire, enjoying it as he poured gasoline onto the flame. He had known that he could push Jaebum far, but that never stopped him from trying to see just how far he could get. "Jaebum, I am not here to play a silly guessing game with you. I am here because you asked me to be, and I fully intend on getting back to work soon. So please, be a doll and do tell me." Or maybe if he was lucky, he wouldn't be going back to work.

Leaning forward, the anger was more than evident on his face now, "The names Jinyoung, you have them, I want them."

"What makes you think I'll give them to you?" he was pushing, he was pushing so fucking hard, and he knew that, he knew that he should be more careful.

He watched as his jaw clenched making his jawline and cheekbones come out even moreso than they already do. "Because you're actually smart, so stop acting like you're not, you know this is the better option."

"No," he replied instantly, wrong answer Jaebummie, that was the wrong answer.

"Excuse me?" Jaebum's voice was low as he wondered just how much Jinyoung was planning on testing him today. Jinyoung had always been stubborn, and always ready to argue with him, but it was almost as if he was expecting something to happen, like he wanted something to. "My patience is growing really thin."

Jaebum was looking at him as he if was ready to leap across the desk and strangle him, "As is mine." But ultimately, he was getting no where, because Im Jaebum was just as stubborn as him. If he wanted to, Jinyoung could try his luck in pushing more, and refuse, just to see what Jaebum would do. Or he could give up. "I'll give the names to you, but only if you make a deal with me."

"What's the deal?" he leaned back knowing that this deal may be the only way to get the names from Jinyoung that wasn't a violent approach.

"If I give you the names, I want something in return."

"And that is?"

"I want you to owe me something."

"Fine." he finally spoke. "If you give me the names, I'll owe you something." He waited several seconds, expecting Jinyoung to hand over a list, but he wasn't. "Jinyoung."

"How do I know you will stay true to your word Jaebum?"

"You don't." he smirked again.

"Fair enough," Jinyoung sighed, as he leaned back digging the paper of names out of his pocket and tossing it to Jaebum. Now that he had the names he wanted, Jaebum dismissed him. "Not even a kiss goodbye?" he taunted.

"Out Jinyoung."

He left cackling and not feeling as unneasy as he had before. Maybe things were going to be okay.

__________________

Yugyeom came in, right after the man that Jaebum had a meeting with left. Ever since getting the names, Jaebum was going practically crazy as he tried to get everything under control. It was all so fucking frustrating and he hardly felt as if he had any power, when he should have completely control over everything, but no, no he doesn't, and that pissed him off so much. With his head in between his hands he muttered, "Get vodka."

Yugyeom was surprised that Jaebum had even noticed that he had walked in, he looked as if he had completely tuned the entire world out, though clearly he was planning on trying to with the aid of vodka. Sure, Yugyoem wasn't the most knowledgable, but he could already see how bad of an idea this was, "It's still early-"

Jaebum liftted his head up, a look of utter irritation on his face, "I don't care, I think it would be a great idea to give me vodka."

Holding back his protests, Yugyeom just nodded, and walked out of the office. He was already dreading what would happen soon. It was never a pretty sight when Jaebum drank anything heavier than wine or champagne, nonetheless fucking vodka of all things, of course he had to insist on drinking vodka. Plus with everything going on lately. He always had an anger, but it was less controlled when he was drunk. 

Not that Jaebum was a terrible person, of course they all knew that, he was just a very angry person, and very emotionally constitpated. Many night would end up in some form of yelling at people, more work being assigned, some people fired, as he tore people to shreds for lack of better words "poor performances". On the rarer nights, he wouldn't leave his bedroom or his office. And sometimes he disappears altogether which puzzled everyone. 

Yugyeom almost wants to just give him water instead, or delude it down at the very least, but he sighed knowing that it was impossible because Jaebum would know, and would have his head for it, and Yugyeom was not going to get into his way tonight. He valued his head thank you very much. If Jaebum wanted vodka, then you could bet your ass Yugyeom was going to smile as he handed it over to him.

Sighing yet again, he got a bottle and contemplated if it was even worth grabbing a cup. But just in case, he grabeed one, because the last time there was several broken things left at the scene of his office, the cup and the bottle included. And if Jaebum wanted to smash things, then so be it.

"Oh god, don't tell me he is drinking again," Mark complained the second he saw Yugyeom holding the bottle of vodka, knowing very well Yugyeom wasn't getting it for himself. It had been months since he drank, and Mark was proud of Jaebum, not that he was an alcoholic before or anything. He just had occasional nights where he would just lose it. Obviously he had found some other way to deal with things, and clearly Jaebum was so distressed that he was turning to alcohol yet again.

"He can't drink again," Youngjae whined as he too followed close behind Mark. "Oh god, especially not with Jinyoung around." Youngjae had a very real fear that if the two get into a fight tonight, it would result in someone dying. He knew they weren't on the best of terms lately, though it has gotten slightly better, it still wasn't the best. He really didn't understand their dynamic at all, it was constantly shifting, with tension growing, with periods where things seemed okay, just for shit to apparently hit the fan. All he knew about what had happened this last time is that they were both being petty, and that it stemmed from a fight. Things were okay around Jisoo's party, considering Jaebum brought Jinyoung of all people with him, and then more murders happened and now they were acting so cold. He could only assume that they got into another fight.

Yugyeom could only shrug, "It's Jaebum, what can I say?"

He made his journey back to his office and left both the bottle of vodka and the cup on his desk, but as he turned to go Jaebum's voice was stopping him. "Oh, and Yugyeom?" he took a swig of the vodka and Yugyeom gulped. "Tell Jinyoung to get his ass up here."

News spread fast because when Yugyeom returned, everyone else was down there, Mark and Youngjae spreading Jaebum's plans on get shitfaced for the night out already. It was kind of funny, and a part of him wanted to laugh because it was like they were forming some intervention.

"How does he seem?" Jackson asks gravely, one of the rare instances of him being serious.

"Honestly? He is clearly really stressed." and he is missing whatever else that was relieving his stress, he added silently to himself as he eyed the silent Jinyoung.

BamBam shrugged as he leaned on the counter, "Can't be too bad right? We avoid him, he drinks his heart out, regrets it tomorrow afternoon when he wakes up with a bad hang over, all is good."

Nervously laughing, Yugyeom pushed his hair out of his face as he looked at Jinyoung, who didn't even look a bit concerned at any of this, as if he wasn't even fazed. He wondered if it was just one of the fronts Jinyoung put up, or if he actually just didn't care and wasn't the wee bit worried about any of this. "Actually, Jinyoung he wants you to head to his office."

Jinyoung merely nodded, and walked away, heading down the familiar path to Jaebum's office. Everyone watched as Jinyoung's figure retreated, "We're all dead."

This time, Jinyoung actually didn't know why Jaebum wanted him there, he didn't have any information this time. As always, he didn't even bother to knock, he just walked in, and closed the door behind him and approached the desk. The bottle had been opened, and from what he could tell Jaebum had only had a little bit of it so far. Not enough to get him drunk this shortly.

"Pour yourself a glass." It wasn't an order, no, it was a challenge. One that Jinyoung wouldn't refuse, and perhaps Jaebum knew that about him.

With a raised eyebrow, Jinyoung grabbed the cold bottle, and poured it into the cup Yugyeom had brought. He made a show to pour it to the top so that it was clearly full, and then knocked it back all in one shot and he had to force himself not to grimace. God, vodka tasted disgusting, and it had been awhile since he even had vodka. Maybe Jinyoung underestimated him a bit, maybe this was Jaebum's way of pushing him, similar to how Jinyoung tried to not too long ago when it came to the names. And that left a glimmer of hope and he tried to hide his giddiness at that, "Is there something you want me to admit?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"What? Did father never tell you that a drunken mans words is a sober mans thoughts?"

Jaebum tried not to flinch as he instantly grabbed the vodka bottle again, "Does that mean there is something that you are hiding?"

"Perhaps." Jinyoung eyed the older man, who was still was sitting down across from his, as Jinyoung was still standing, and watched as he took another swig straight from the bottle. "I do however, not need alcohol to wonder why you are drinking, especially since I know you haven't ate dinner yet, or why you wanted me here." There it was, the small challenge to Jaebum, he couldn't get him to say anything last time, but maybe this time, turn the tables on him.

"You think way too much Jinyoung." he spoke, not offering any other explanation for several more seconds before finally stating, "I've missed you."

Jinyoung let his lips fall into a silent 'oh'. "So that is why you called me here, you wish to fuck me, is that it?" He tsked as he watched the older boy, who didn't make any verbal or nonverbal notice to Jinyoung's words. So Jinyoung decided to take action in his own hands once and for all. He couldn't help the beating in his chest as Jaebum _finally_ fucking admitted something. 

He carefully sat down the glass, taking his time to do so, his eyes never leaving Jaebum's. And then he was walking around the desk, so that he was standing right in front of Jaebum, forcing him to look up at him now. He ran his hands up and down Jaebum's arms for several seconds, before he brought Jaebum's hands up to rest up on his ass, knowing that Jaebum was fond of it, in fact, everyone else was too actually.

Lazily, Jaebum grinned, in a way that made Jinyoung's heart flutter, "From the way you're acting, one would believe you're the one who wishes to be fucked."

"Perhaps," he spoke before capturing Jaebum's lips with his own, and god- finally, this had been what he was wanting the entire time. 

Jinyoung made a noise of approval and Jaebum pulled him down by the hands on his ass, squeezing, and causing their hips to grind at the impact. He hummed in appreciation as Jaebum's hands kneaded his ass. Pulling away from his mouth, Jinyoung made quick work to let his mouth trail across Jaebum's neck, sucking, biting, kissing, literally anything so that he could leave as many marks as he can. He was still so pissed off at Jaebum, furious at how he has been acting. But even that couldn't make him pull away from him. That anger just made him want to do more to him, it made him want to do more than his words have done in the last few weeks.

As he brought his hands to unbutton Jaebum's shirt, his hands were still kneading his ass as he rutted his hips up and grinded against him. It easily became a frenzy of hand movements as the two stripped each other down to just their underwear. Gripping tight onto Jaebum's hair, he pulled so that his neck was exposed, granting him better access to mark him up. The entire time Jaebum just kept grinding his hips up, the fabric between them was so ridiculously thin, and there was no denying just how hard the two of them were. Jinyoung wanted to grab his dick and tug up viciously while questioning him if he missed this, if he was so hard because of Jinyoung, if he was so hard because he missed the feeling of Jinyoung's ass in his hands and lips on his neck. But he didn't, he let his mind wander to other wicked ideas. Jaebum still owed him something for giving him the names, and the sadistic part of Jinyoujg did want to punish him for how the last few weeks have gone down, but he wasn't about to give himself blue balls in the process. No, he could just use all that aggression from the last few weeks, on both of their parts. What better than to have Jaebum fuck the anger out of him? "Jaebum?" he questioned as he began palming at Jaebum's dick through his briefs.

The other groaned into Jinyoung's neck, knowing very well that Jinyoung was about to ask for something to happen, "Hmm?"

Curling his hand around his dick, and rubbing his hand in the very small wetspot, right over his tip he continued, "I want to keep you to your word, about that favor. Now would be a great time to follow through with that."

"Yeah?" Jaebum questioned as he snapped his hips up to Jinyoung's, causing Jinyoung's grip to tighten his grip on his bisceps. "What about it?"

"I want you to fuck me raw."

It was silent for a moment as Jaebum registered his words, them going straight to his dick. For a second he just stared at Jinyoung who was leaning over him staring right at him, dark eyes open and blinking owlishly at him, almost innocently, but he knew that gleam in his eyes. Jinyoung was practically just offering himself up to Jaebum, in anyways that he would want him.

With that he licked his lips and tugged Jinyoung up and practically ripped his boxers off of him. He let his hands and mouth wander Jinyoung's slim shoulders and back for a moment until he was shoving him down against the desk. Wordlessly, he opened his top drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube he had in there and poured some on his fingers. Finally, two lubed fingers were pushing their way into Jinyoung's ass and he began to finger him as Jinyoung hissed and moaned underneath of him. Jaebum made sure to finger fuck him good this time with three fingers, as he worked damn good with his hands so that he was fingering him open, scissoring, twisting, and curling his fingers at all the right moments. Honestly he could just make Jinyoung cum from this, and part of him wanted to. But Jinyoung asked to be fucked raw, and who was Jaebum to decline such an offer?

When he was done, he was wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's waist and yanking him up so thay they were standing back to chest. He knew Jinyoung loved to be manhandled, so he pressed several kisses across his shoulders, and then he was shoving him back down again across the desk and pinned his hands. Leaning his weight onto his pinned wrists, he slammed forward making Jinyoung take him in all at once, causing him to let out the most wrecked moan.

Jaebum didn't play around, he slid himself until he was all the way out again, and slammed back in, loving the way Jinyoung's body jolted, the moans that left his mouth, and the way his pinned hands would curl into fists and then stretch out. He began snapping his hips fast, the room beginning to fill with the sounds of Jaebum jackhammering into him. He was biting across his back, leaving bruises, and drawing blood at some points as he continued to fuck into him, when Jinyoung finally began speaking.

Through gritted teeth, and airy breath, he finally let himself ask as he slammed his hips back to meet Jaebum's, his dick still slamming into his prostate with immense power that wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "Is this how you missed me? Taking your cock like this? Letting you fuck me apart?"

Wrapping his hand tight into Jinyoung's hair, he yanked him back and wrapped his other hand around his throat, letting his arms free to balance himself as Jaebum pounded into him faster, squeezing hard as he fucked the words right out of Jinyoung's mouth making him finally shut up.

With his hand gripped around Jinyoung's neck, he could feel the vibrations around his neck as he moaned. And then Jinyoung was slamming back into him, Jaebum's name falling from his lips as he came all over the desk. He smirked as he forced Jinyoung's lower back to dip in further and have his ass stick out more, the realization making him moan again. "Wow Jinyoungie, are you such a cockslut that you came without being touched? Did you wish to be fucked so hard that you could cum with my cock alone?"

Jinyoung whined as he pushed his hips back into Jaebum's fucking into him, "Come on Jaebum," he hissed as Jaebum kept on fucking right into his prostate even though he already came. "Cum already."

With one final squeeze on the hand in his hair and the hand wrapped around his neck (Jinyoung so was going to be bruised, but he couldnt find it in him to care) Jaebum was moaning and he came inside of Jinyoung.

He was pulled Jinyoung up again, and turned him back around and placed him on the desk as he kissed into his mouth, biting at his lips and fighting with his tongue. The kissing began to wear out until they were just panting into each others mouths.

When Jinyoung finally got off the desk, almost wobbling in his feet, he winced at just how sticky his ass and thighs were, especially since Jaebum had placed him right onto his cum. He didn't hold back his grimace. 

Jinyoung didnt say a thing as he grabbed tissues, as he tried to thoroughly wipe himself off, and then cleaned up the mess on Jaebum's desk because he was feeling rather generous. When he saw Jaebum just staring at him, he shrugged, "Sorry, I wasnt about to lick that off. Who knows just how many dirty asses have been on that desk."

Jaebum was watching him, with another looked that he couldn't read. "Just yours."

____________________

Jaebum didn't mean to just stand there watching them. Honest. He was originally on his way to get Jinyoung, but just got caught up in watching them all interact and not for a mission or anything else business related. He didn't get to see it often enough. He was well aware that they were all very close friends, lots of his workers were, but he didn't always get to see it to this extent.

"I want a honey bun," Yugyeom whined as he came back to tell them that his stash of honey buns were gone (he totally knew it was Jackson who ate them, even if he kept refusing to admit that it was him).

"Here, let me comepensate for taking yours," Jackson finally admitted as he got up and Yugyeom almost started screaming 'I knew it' before Jackson continued to talk, "I'll give you an even better bun."

"You _dick_ there are no better buns."

"Yes there are," Jackson cackled as he walked up to the unsuspecting Jinyoung who was lying on his stomach reading a book. "And they are...right here." he cheekily smiled as he brought his hands to sit on Jinyoung's butt which caused him to jerk in surprise.

"Oh my god, don't scare me like that!" Jinyoung pouted as he wrestled Jackson down to the couch and smacked him with this book.

"Yeah, those are good buns," BamBam agreed as he used his long limbs to pat the spot on Jinyoung's ass that Yugyeom pinched it, warranting Jinyoung to scold both of them and smack them against the back of the head with his book through his laughter.

Mark was silent, the only evidence showing that he was listening to what was going on around him was that he pulled his arm back and smacked Jinyoung on the butt hard as he talked on the phone with Taehyung to get updates on work. Jinyoung whined again, and Youngjae came up to him, clinging to him and hugging him, and rested a hand on Jinyoung's butt, rubbing the area that Mark hit as if he was trying to soothe it, "Mark is just being a meanie, he shouldn't hit you."

"Don't worry Jae," Jinyoung ruffled his hair as he let his evil eyes focus on where Mark was sitting. "I know where he sleeps."

Finally deciding to walk in, Jaebum too scolded them, "Stop harassing Jinyoung."

"But Jaebum-"

"No butts," he shot them down, though they kept laughing. "Jinyoung come on."

Jinyoung let Jaebum drag him away, all the way up to the other side of the mansion. The second that they were in the confines of Jaebum's room, he was still pulling Jinyoung to his bed, and on top of him. Jinyoung spread his knees apart so that he could sink down more onto Jaebum's lap, while still holding his upper body up with his hands, and staring down at Jaebum's head which was trapped between his hands. He let out a low moan as he felt Jaebum's hands on him, massaging into the fat of his ass, and kneading his hands into the flesh. Jaebum was still looking at him, and Jinyoung lowered his upper body and tilted his head giving Jaebum what he wanted without him even habing to ask. Instantly his mouth was all over Jinyoung's neck, as he sucked that spot behind his ear that he knew Jinyoung was particularily a sucker for.

He brought his mouth up to Jinyoung's ear and nibbled before growling in such a low voice it sent what felt like shockwaves rolling through his body. "My ass." Jinyoung's heart beat increased as Jaebum's mouth found his, and both of his hands was sliding past both his sweats and his boxers. He continued to rub Jibyoung's ass and pry his ass cheeks apart and roll them around in his hand. Against Jinyoung's lips, he let one hand tug at the hem of bottoms, "Off."

Listening to him, Jinyoung rolled off of him and onto his back as he he tugged his sweats and boxers off and tossed them onto the floor next to his bed. Jaebum moved then too, so that he was on his knees in front of Jinyoung, who had his knees tucked up, so that Jaebum couldn't see anything. With another growl, he grabbed his knees and tore them apart so that his pink hole was exposed. He breathed in and out as he looked at Jinyoung, his gray sweatshirt riden up, exposing part of his flat pale stomach, the way his messy hair peaked out from the hood, and how his lips were parted sligthly as he watched Jaebum. He smirked, the others could touch his ass all they wanted, because at the end of the day, Jaebum was the one who got to see Jinyoung like this. He moved down, letting his breathe span across Jinuoung's hardening dick. He pressed several chaste kisses across his length, and then took his head in his mouth for a second and let his tongue swirl around, but that wasnt what he wanted to do, so he pulled away. Hooking his arms around Jinyoung's knees, and gripping his thighs, he focused his attention there. He mouthed at his thighs, biting, kissing, and nibbling onto the skin there. "Mine." he would growl into his flesh each time he left a new mark. Grabbing his hips, he tugged him even closer to his face.

Looking at his hole, he teasingly blew on it first, loving how Jinyoung wiggled his hips. "Jaebum," he whined.

So he moved up, finally pressing his tongue flat against his hole. He licked up and then traced his hole with his tongue. Jinyoung moaned, and then there was hands getting tangled in Jaebum's hair, holding on tight and tugging his hair forcing his head to move closer, and encouraging him to keep going. Jaebum grinned as he heard Jinyoung moan again, as he continued to push his tongue inside of his rim, and licking around his sensitive spot. Eating his ass out was as glorious as he thought it would be the first night he fucked Jinyoung, glad that he finally was able to. He knew he was going to make him cum from his tongue alone. And how responsive he was being made this all better. The way he kept his hands steady in Jaebum's hair, tugging pleasantly to keep him licking at his hole, the way he moaned and whined under the touch of Jaebum's tongue, as his hands also rubbed circles into his thighs and hips. His hips would rock slightly against Jaebum's tongue, and all he could think of was just how good it would be in Jinyoung was on top of him. He pulled his face again, and let his head rest against the inside of his thighs, letting his thumbs still run circles into his skin, "Jinyoungie."

He hummed as he let his hands card through Jaebum's hair, "Hmm?"

"Ride my face."

His breathe got caught in his throat, so Jinyoung just forced himself to meekly nod as he sat up and Jaebum untangled himself from his legs. They switched spots so that Jaebum was laying down, and Jinyoung could only stare at him. What had he done to make Jaebum want to eat his ass right now? Was he actually that upset about the others touching Jinyoung's ass? Was he generally jealous of them? It made him want to taunt him. But any teasing was lost in his throat as he cautiously positioned himself over Jaebum's face, balancing on his knees as he held on to the headboard of his bed. It was funny, the duality Jaebum had in bed, because he could take and take, jackhammer into Jinyoung and fuck him raw (not that he minded bevause he loved it) but then there was times that he could actually be considerate and almost caring as he handled Jinyoung gently. And those thoughts had him gulping again as he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, wanting to just focus on the physical pleasure that was being offered to him, because Jinyoung was a selfish man and he would take it.

Apparently impatient, it was Jaebum who took the inative and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's hips and thighs and dragged his ass back down so that his tongue was once again flicking inside of his hole. From here, Jaebum could not only hear, but could feel the way Jinyoung moaned as his body shivered, and it only encouraged him to keep going.

The familiar heat was beginning to build up in his stomach. Using his knees and his hands, he pushed himself up and away from Jaebum's face. Jaebum made a noise of disaproval, that Jinyoung could almost classify as a whine, as he stared up at Jinyoung with a glare. "I think I'm going to cum."

Jaebum gave him an annoyed look as he began to tug him back down, "Then cum." With that he was shoving his tongue back in again.

Moaning loudly, Jinyoung took his hand off of the headboard, and wrapped it around his cock, almost shivering at how good it felt to be touching his aching erection. He began to move his hand up and down. From the stiumlation of his hole, and his hand on his dick, he was cumming into his fists seconds later. Though Jaebum didn't stop, so he leaned over and wiped his cum away on tissues and then left them there for them to clean up later.

This time after he pulled away Jaebum let him. He moved his way down, not even caring that Jaebum's mouth was just in his ass, and kissed him. He gave a small smile as he pulled away, letting his hands fall to Jaebum's waist as he moved back down so that he could return the favor and get Jaebum off.

By the time Jaebum got his pants and boxers off, and his dick out, it was hard and thick. Jinyoung licked his lips, feeling a sense of pride that Jaebum was so hard because of Jinyoung, that he was so hard because he was eating Jinyoung out. Smiling, he wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, licking and sucking gently, as he let his hand travel up to play with his balls, rolling them around in the palm of his hand. His moans only encouraged Jinyoung to go faster, as he sucked his dick down, hollowing out his cheeks as he slowly deepthroated until Jaebum's dick was all the way down his throat, and his nose was nessled against the dark curls at his base. The second the head of his cock hit the hack of his throat, he hummed happily at the way he could feel Jaebum moan at the vibration.

Really, Jaebum never knew someone could look so damn good while sucking cock, like an utter pro. Whatever negative feelings he had earliar faded away because yeah- it was his dick that Jinyoung had shoved down his throat. He pulled off of Jaebum's dick with an obscene pop, and a trail of spit connecting his head to Jinyoung's lips. Similar to Jaebum had earlier, Jinyoung rested his head against Jaebum's thighs, and smiled when he felt Jaebum flex them. Secretly, he was a huge sucker for Jaebum's muscular thighs. His eyes crinkled as he smiled up at Jaebum as he let his hand pump up and down Jaebum's length slowly. "Hey Jaebummie?" he called and Jaebum had to suck in a breathe, no one ever called him that, not even his mother had used that endearing nickname. "Face fuck me."

Jaebum definitely did not need to be told twice.

He climbed off of his bed, as Jinyoung got on all fours so that he was on the edge. He kept his mouth open wide as he waited for Jaebum's dick to fill him. Jaebum let one of his hands rest on the top of Jinyoung's head as he stroked down and let his hand caress the side of his cheek, feeling his soft skin, finally resting so that he was cupping his jaw. Jinyoung was looking up at him, through his lashes, mouth still open and Jaebum brought his other hand up to his head to hold and then he was sliding his dick in between his lips. Jinyoung moaned around his dick as Jaebum bottomed out and began pulling out again. It didn't take long for both of his hands to be gripping tight into Jinyoung's hair, holding hs head stills as he rocked his hips fucking into Jinyoung's warm mouth. 

Once he started going, he watched the way that Jinyoung's eyes closed as he apparently focused on his breathing. But it didn't take long for Jaebum to close his eyes too as he lost all of his rhythm and just kept fucking into his mouth. The only sounds in the room being Jaebum's moaning and the wet sounds of his dick sliding in and out of Jinyoung's mouth along with the light gag sounds when he slammed all the way in. His orgasm was almost near, and he kept his grip tight on Jinyoung's hair as he shoved his dick all the way in and held him there, not moving. Jinyoung opened his eyes, and Jaebum could notice the tears that were in the corners from taking Jaebum's dick so well. "I'm going to cum." Taking the sign of Jinyoung not making a move to pull away, he let himself cum straight down the back of his throat. Jinyoung made a gag sound and he pulled all the way off and watched as Jinyoung swallowed his cum, licked his lips and lean back onto the bed.

Not even bothering getting ready again, since today was a lazy day afterall, they both stripped the rest of their clothes (really, just their shirts) and fell onto the bed, insantly curling up into each other. Occasionally they would kiss, but mainly they just laid there, and it was nice.

As Jinyoung ran his hands over Jaebum's body, leaning his head against his shoulder, he found his hand trailing over the scars that he had seen many times since the first night that he saw Jaebum shirtless. It hasn't been brought up again since then. Jinyoung may have been pushy, but he wasn't that kind of pushy, or so, he liked to think.

When he felt Jaebum nuzzle his head against Jinyoung's, he blinked up to see him with his eyes closed, as he breathed in, once, twice. Instead of tracing the scars now, Jinyoung opted to carefully rub his sides up and down encouraging him silentely. "It was from whoever is so hellbent on ruining Im Enterprises. The night they killed my father, he told me to run, so I did, but one of the guys got me anyways. I managed to get out with only those though, and I couldn't save my father. I was sixteen."

It made more sense, why Jaebum seemed to be afraid of them, and why he hated them beyond his superiority complex. Jinyoung moved his head down, and he left sevreal kisses on the scar that covered Jaebum's heart, and then he just let his cheek rest on the same spot, directly over his heart, as he used Jaebum's chest as his pillow. He could hear Jaebum's heartbeat, and just how fast his heart was actually beating, but Jinyoung didn't mind. It meant he was alive, it meant that they haven't killed him yet, and Jinyoung knew then that he wasn't going to let them either. He wasn't just going to solve this because he was petty and wanted to be the best, he was going to do this for him.

Though, he didn't say anything and neither did Jaebum.

____________________

Jinyoung was now being invited to the meetings, as he had been officially put onto the mission. Whether it had been because Bora advocated for him, or because Jaebum just let him now that they were on speaking terms again, well, better than speaking terms, more of, eat your ass terms, which Jinyoung was more than glad to be on. The meeting was suppose to start at four, but he decided to head over early, always being one to show up earlier to events because to be early is to be on time and to be on time is to be late.

As he got closer though, he saw Daesuk leaning against the wall, and cleared his throat upon seeing Jinyoung. "Look who finally let the little boy run with the adults. I do believe this is a first that I've seen you on this side of the house, outside of sneaking out of Jaebum's room," he faked tsked.

"No, I'm going to the meeting, or have you forgotten that it starts soon Daesuk? I know that you are old, and maybe all of those sleeping pills aren't helping you. Dare I say they are even messing with your mind." It was a shot in the dark, to blame him for drugging Jinyoung the one night, but from the way Daesuk straightened, he knew that he was right.

"So you finally pieced it together. How long did it take you? How long did you sit there staring at that little dagger of mine as you connected this back to me? How long have you known?"

"Long enough."

Daesuk sighed as he brought his hand up to stroke the side of Jinyoung's face. Originally, Park Jinyoung was not part of his plan, but then he became the perfect pawn to break Im Jaebum. But maybe after all of this was over, he could keep him, maybe Jinyoung could even join him. "You're beautiful, do you know that? I'm glad Jaebum stopped me from giving you to the brothel."

Jinyoung made a digusted sound in the back of his throat as he moved his head out of the way of Daesuk's touch, "Don't touch me."

He laughed and shook his head, "Oh Jinyoung, come." he offered his arm out to him. "I'll escort you to the meeting. Besides, if you can't beat them, join them. This is a fight that you will not win, I am not Jaebum. I am not weak."

Fighting back a sneer or anything else he wanted to say to Daesuk, Jinyoung opted to just accept the arm that was offered to him, smiling, though it was void of any emotion, and ignored him, "Lead the way."

Jaebum had his eyesbrows raised when he saw Jinyoung and Daesuk come in together, arms linked nonetheless and he let himself stare at Jinyoung and watch him sit down, his eyes dark. It didn't take much longer than after that for the actual meeting to stare. "Honestly, just kill them," he shrugged leaning back in his chair.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at him, "That's not going to get you anywhere at all, nor any info from them. It's the hothead and irrational thing to do, if not exactly what they are expecting from you, you need to think of better ideas."

Gritting his teeth Jaebum looked at him, "As if there are any better ideas."

Yoongi tilted his head, "We could attack head on during one of their meetings. Or we send in someone to spy."

"That's foolish," Jinyoung shot down the idea and shaked his head. "Not to mention that would likely take too long and we are on limited time here. To go in blind, or to trust one person who seems likely enough to do it? That's how you get yourself killed."

It was Tao's turn to finally snap back at Jinyoung, "I don't get why a head on attack wouldn't work. Do you seriously think we couldn't overpower them?"

"We have strong people, I can't deny that. But we don't know who you can even actually trust anymore. Let's say the odds that they somehow found out that we would attack, then what? What if some of the people who were suppose to be aiding us were spies for them and turn on us as soon as it happens? Even more lives are going to be lost. Taking them down is certainly a goal, but that doesn't mean you have to go in and use your brute and guns to take care of this. You need to be smarter. Clearly that is something that is yet to be grasped."

It was harsh, Jinyoung knew it, but they needed to understand, they needed to stop being stupid. They needed to get their heads out of their ass and stop acting like a gang, and start acting like the powerful mafia they are, and powerful doesnt just mean who owns the most guns.

Daesuk nodded, "He's right. We don't even know who to trust. For all we know," he gave Jinyoung a sharp looking knowing that the younger caught it. "Even someone in this very room could be involved behind our backs."

Bora sighed as she looked at the group before her, "We're going to get nowhere tonight, let's just call the meeting to an end."

"Mother-" Jaebum tried to talk her into letting the meeting continue, that they needed to work this out, but she rose her hand and dismissed the meeting, so he fled out of the room, wanting to get to a private area as quick as possible.

Jinyoung stayed for several minutes, before following after Jaebum to his office. Jaebum was sitting there, his sleek black hair messed with, as he had obviously been gripping his own hair, and his suit jacket resting over his shoulder. Jinyoung stood, feeling too hot in his suit, the thick tension in the room getting to him. He was stood next to the unlit fireplace, a far several feet away from, and yet he still could feel the deep anger radiating off of him. It made his stomach churn, and his heart pump quicker, for all the wrong reasons.

"Jinyoung," he finally acknowledged his presence, his voice deep and almost too calm. Yet he found himself drifting towards the black leather chair he was sitting on anyways. He all but finally snapped the second Jinyoung was standing in front of him, "Do you think it is okay to embarass me like that?" He had enough people doing that to begin with, and he didn't need Park fucking Jinyoung doing it moreso.

Many words wanted to roll off of Jinyoung's tongue, but he couldn't find himself able to speak a word. He wanted to tell him that he was a dumbass, and how believe it or not, his way wasn't always best. There was even the thought to give in and just apologize before this turns into something more. Jinyoung knew he wanted him to apologize, to beg for forgiveness from him. He would absoultely love it. Too bad Jinyoung didn't live his life to please him.

"Answer me." Jaebum hated to admit how worked up he was right now, between anger towards all that he had been dealing with, Jinyoung being the stubborn ass as always, and then from his hardening dick because watching Jinyoung take control like that turned him on more that he would ever like to admit.

As if it was a game, the corners of Jinyoung's lips were tugged up viciously, eyes twinkling, "I'm only doing what you clearly can't."

It happened so fast. One minute Jinyoung was leaning over him, ready to fall into another argument, and the next Jaebum's arms were wrapped around his waist, clutching the white fabric of his dress shirt, as he dragged him down, forcing their lips to connect. It was ferocious, and it made Jinyoung's sit himself on Jaebum's lap to get closer.

They paused for a second, to catch their breath, Jinyoung's cheek resting against Jaebum's. And just like that, any hints of hesitation was gone, and Jinyoung was moving against him, letting out a moan as he grinded, desperate for friction and as Jaebum's hands had finally wandered underneath his untucked shirt to touch him.

Yugyeom was just doing his job, bringing folders of information to Jaebum, and when he knocked, and he didn't hear any response, he merely assumed Jaebum wasn't there, so he decided to just go in and leave them on his desk. He thought he was being safe, rather than being sorry later on, but he was wrong.

The door opened, and on instict, Jaebum's hands had left Jinyoung and grabbed the gun pointing it to the door ready to shoot the intruder. There was nothing Yugyeom could do besides freeze at the scene before him and let out a strangled noise. Jinyoung was on Jaebum's lap, mouthing at his neck, clutching him, not even stopping despite Yugyeom being there, and Jaebum had one hand up Jinyoung's shirt, and the other holding a gun pointed at Yugyeom.

Breathing heavy, Jaebum watched Yugyeom has a sudden anger overflowed him again, irritation towards Jinyoung, for having so much control over him. This was not how things were suppose to go. And yet, here he was, here they were. Caught by Kim Yugyeom, the youngest person in this business, who had quite the mouth to him, and was rather close to BamBam who had yet an even bigger mouth.

"Go." he barked his order, and without hesitation, the folders were falling to the floor with a loud bang, following by the slamming down and the sound of footsteps retreating down the hall at a fast pace. He stared at the door for several seconds, almost daring anyone else to interupt, but he was pulled out of his thoughts by Jinyoung.

Jinyoung leaned backwards, and his eyes quickly darted to meet his. His cheeks were flushed, and his plump lips swollen, in a way that just made Jaebum want to kiss him even more. He wanted those lips to be on his body, he wanted that pretty little mouth to be whining for him. It was then that he had made up his mind. Dropping the gun back down, he brought his hands to rest on Jinyoung's waist, as he tried to drag him down again, only for Jinyoung to lean back.

Silent, he watched as Jinyoung removed himself from his lap, and picked up the fallen folder, only to place in on Jaebum's desk. "You have work." It was simple really, and it was the truth, but the sentence made Jaebum irrationally angry as he watched Jinyoung walk out.

He grabbed the folder, trying to distract himself from literally jumping up and charging after him. But that worked for no prevail and the papers began to crinkle underneath his death grip. For the second time that night he made up his mind.

As Jinyoung walked back to his room, he wasn't too surprised to see Daesuk standing there, as if he was expecting him to come passing by, which really, Jinyoung knew that he was. It made him curious, just how long has he known about him and Jaebum? "Wow, quick tonight, huh?" he questioned as he openly stared Jinyoung's figure up and down.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he snorted as he went to walk past, but Daesuks hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. Going against Jaebum isn't going to be pretty."

"I would never," he snapped at the accusation as he pulled his arm away, not turning to give a second look towards Daesuk as he walked back to his room.

Daesuk could only chuckle as he watched him go, _oh Jinyoung, if only you knew._

Jaebum really did have no self control, because it took him all but less than five minutes ot finally growl, slam his hand against his desk, and then head to Jinyoung's room. On his way down, he briefly saw Yugyeom, who upon seeing him literally ran away. 

He didn't knock and he just walked into his room and closed the door behind him, watching as Jinyoung froze, his hands on his tie clearly about to take it off. "Sometimes you make me want to hate you."

His heart beat as he stared at Jaebum across from him. He knew just how pissed off and turned on Jaebum was. From the way his jaw was locked, and his eyes almost black. And he was admitting that he, that contrary to popular belief, he didn't hate Jinyoung.

"Strip." his voice was low, commanding, and it was the same voice he used when he was ordering his workers around.

Taken aback now, Jinyoung let his hand slip from his tie, "Excuse me?"

"Take. Your. Clothes. Off. Jinyoung," he snapped as he stalked closer to Jinyoung, circling him like Jinyoung was the prey, and Jaebum the predator. He sat on the edge of Jinyoung's bed, watching him expectantly.

Jinyoung released a shaky breathe. Any other time that Jaebum would snap at him, command him, he would snap back and put Jaebum into his place, but now was different. Now his deep commanding tone sent electric currents through him and made his dick twitch. While maintaining eye contact with Jaebum, he started his strip tease. So he brought his hand up to his throat, slowly undoing his tie as he tossed it down onto the bed next to Jaebum. From there he let himself slip his belt off and drop it next to his discarded tie. Smiling slightly, as Jaebum watched his every movement, almost like a hawk, he let his fingers dance around his torso as he popped each button open, taking his time. Once that was done, he slipped out of it and let it fall to the floor leaving him shirtless. His body felt absolutely like it was on fire by the heat of Jaebum's gaze on him. He bit the corner of his lip as he pulled his zipper down and then wiggled the tight pants off of his ass and slipped out of the way, kicking them off to the side. He didn't bother to tease any more as he just slipped his boxers off and stood right in front of Jaebum, letting his eyes drink him in.

"Come here," Jaebum's tone hasn't waivered as he reached his hands out and Jinyoung slipped his body into the slot so that Jaebum's hands were on his side.

Their lips were connecting again, and he let his eyes slip close as his mouth molded against one another. All too soon though Jaebum was pulling him away, and down so that he was bent over Jaebum's lap. He let his eyes slip close again, "Jaebum..."

But Jaebum only 'shh'ed him as one of his hands held Jinyoung in place by the small of his back, and the other rubbed deep circles into his ass, all of his rings cold against his almost burning skin. And then the hand was being brought away and he knew exactly what was coming seconds before it happened, but he still gasped as his hand was smacking against his ass harshly. Unlike the other times though, Jaebum kept spanking him and all Jinyoung could do was grip his bedsheets and moan. It should have been degrading, or down right awful that here Jinyoung was, bent right over Im Jaebum's knee, being spanked because he defied him in a meeting. But it wasn't. It turned Jinyoung on, made his mind fuzzy with pleasure, and made him moan loudly with each hit. When Jaebum's hand was gone for an unusual amount of time, he opened his eyes and went to turn his head, but Jaebum was pushing his head back so that he couldn't see. The second that the belt made contact with his ass he hiccuped on a moan. "Jaebum," he moaned again as the belt hit him again. He fucking loved it when Jaebum was rough with him.

Finally, Jinyoung was being moved so that his back was against the bed, and Jaebum was leaning over him. He didn't say a word as with one hand he grabbed Jinyoung's tie from earlier and gently wrapped his hand on the back of Jinyoung's nape, encouraging him to lift his head up. So he obeyed and lifted his head off of his pillows and watched as Jaebum wrapped the tie around his head so that it was like a makeshift gag. He stretched his arms out that he had rested above his head as he watched Jaebum rummage throigh his drawers for Jinyoung's lube. He knew that Jaebum wasn't going to actually tie him up, but Jinyoung wouldn't mind it if he did. In fact, he would full heartedly let Jaebum tie him up, gag him, blindfold him, and fold him half and fuck the shit out of him so that all he could think about is him.

Coating a decent amount of lube onto his fingers, Jaebum placed the lube back down and turned his attention back onto Jinyoung's ass. With a wicked grin, he traced Jinyoung's hole, smearing lube all over it so that it glistened in an oily sheen underneath the light. Then he was shoving one of his fingers in, and then another right afterwords. As Jinyoung moaned at the feeling, it got lost due to the tie wrapped around his mouth. Jaebum's hands were shorter and more rough compared to Jinyoung's longer fingers, but he didnt mind. Even though with his hand he could finger fuck himself deeper than Jaebum could. But Jaebum was still good. Biting the tie, since he couldn't bite his lip, he wondered if Jaebum would let him finger fuck him together. Dragging this hands from above his head, he let one fall into his chest as he rubbed at his nipples, pinching them, and moaning again at the feeling.

By now was usually when he wouod call Jaebum's name, and question him on the idea of both of the fingwring him, but he had the tie in his mouth. So istead he let his hand continue to travel south, stopping to rub the head of his cock. He made eye contact with Jaebum as he brought his hand down to his ass, and nudged his out of the way slightly, so that his hand was next to Jaebum's, and he pushed his finger in, not even bothering to get any lube on it. If it was possible, Jaebum was giving him and even darker look as Jinyoung slipped another finger inside so that he had four fingers in him total.

As they kept pounding Jinyoung's prostate together, Jinyoung felt his orgasm sneaking up. From getting so worked up in his office, paired with Jaebum spanking the shit out of him, and now the fingering, the familiar heat was pooling up in his stomach. He didn't give any warning, like he normally would, he merely just closed his eyes and moaned loudly as he came all over his stomach.

Jaebum's hand pulled out of him, so Jinyoung let his hand follow suit. But then Jaebum was nudging Jinyoung's fallen hand, with his cock. Opening his eyes, Jinyoung looked down as he wrapped his hand around Jaebum's hard cock. He used his thumb to press lightly into the tip, taking his leaking pre cum, and smearing it all the way down his dick to make the slide easier with his upstrokes. Jaebum's deep baritone voice was moaning, as he came all over Jinyoung's ass just seconds later, apparently just as worked up as Jinyoung had been.

But Jaebum didn't stop there. Seconds after he had cum, he was gathering his own cum on his fingers from Jinyoung's ass and was shoving his cum back inside of his hole. Wiggling his hips, Jinyoung whined around the tie as he felt Jaebum finger fuck his own cum inside of Jinyoung. It was straight up just raunchy, and none of Jinyoung's past partners have ever done something like this before. Then again, none of Jinyoung's past boyfriends or partners have been like this. Usually with them he used protection, their chemistry was never like this, and it was always basic sex, besides Wooyoung, the elder man that he expiremented with rougher stuff with. But none could even compare to Jaebum. And if anything he ever did in sex was meant to degrade him, it didn't feel like it, he would never let Jaebum hold more power over him that what he already has, and even then Jinyoung doesn't let him use that against him. In fact, it was pleasing to know that Jinyoung worked him up so much that all he could think to do was spank him.

Pulled out of his thoughts, Jinyoung moaned as Jaebum's fingers were replaced with his dick. As Jaebum started rocking his hips into Jinyoung at a fast pace, causing the sound of skin slapping skin, Jinyoung moaned as he pushed his hips back against his thrusts. One of Jaebum's hands from his hips slipped up his body and wrapped tightly around his throat squeezing. His other hand on Jinyoung's thigh squeezed more as he pushed his leg up, letting him fuck into him deeper. It didn't take long for him to be pressing into his prostate again, the head of his dick repeatedly pounding against it. He closed his eyes and gave a muffeled shout. By his second orgasm without a break, his body was buzzing, and oversenstive, as he kept his eyes screwed tight as he shook and it landed all over his stomach again, just like the last time. He whined as Jaebum kept going. How Jaebum had only managed to cum once, was beyond him, how had he not been tired already? If Jaebum kept going like this, Jinyoung probably was going to die from sheare pleasure.

Jaebum was speaking, and it took him a moment to be able to register what he was saying, "Can I cum in your mouth?"

Meekly nodding, Jaebum pulled out of him causing him to let out a whimper. He brought his hand up to Jinyoung's jaw and undid the tie and tossed it behind him. Putting his hands on Jinyoung's shoulders, he pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, letting him still lie on his back, but so his head was slightly hanging off of the edge. He kept his hands on Jinyoung's cheeks, his touch light compared to earlier, and put his dick against Jinyoung's lips. He opened his mouth and took the head into his mouth and told himself to relax his jaw to let Jaebum slide in further. As he began pushing his hips slowly in and out, he had absolutely no rhythm as he fucked into Jinyoung's mouth. With one final thrust, his dick hitting the back of his throat, Jaebum was moaning loudly as he came down Jinyoung's throat. Instantly, Jaebum was pulling his dick out of Jinyoung's mouth, and wrapped his one hand on the underside of his jaw, feeling as Jinyoung swallowed his cum.

After swallowing, Jinyoung gasped and coughed for a second, and Jaebum rubbed his jaw and neck. Then he was pulling away and Jinyoung watched as he grabbed a dirty towel from Jinyoung's basket of dirty clothes and then was back in front of Jinyoung, rubbing the cum off of his stomach. When he was done, Jinyoung got up and fell against the center of his bed, and pulled his blanket up and around him. He was ridiculously tired. His body slipped in next to his and he let Jaebum wrap his arms around him and tug him closer. Curling his hands beside his head and one against Jaebum's chest, he put his head down by his shoulder and arm.

"You fucking wrecked me tonight," he mumbled with a smile as he adjusted the blanket around the two of them and moved in closer to Jaebum's body heat. He was more than content now, and just wanted to sleep.

Tightening his grasp on Jinyoung he mused, "Shouldn't have been such a fucking brat then."

Jinyoung repeated that underneath his breathe, mocking him. Jaebum heard it, but he didn't bother to say anything, his body already practically falling asleep.

______________________

CoCo had been merely a warning sign, and so had everything else. Nothing could have prepared any of them for what had happened next. Two weeks later, everyone woke up to a shock, Bora was dead.

"No," BamBam spoke eyes wide in horror as he clung to Yugyeom.

Youngjae could only whimper as he saw her body, bloody, and long dead just lying there on the ground. Jackson was gagging at the sight and Mark had to hold him, trying his best to comfort him.

Jaebum was standing back as Daesuk insepcted her body. As Jinyoung went to go approach Jaebum, Daesuk was speaking, "There was a note that says 'her death is in your hands'."

Jinyoung stopped moving all together as he froze, a feeling of naseua overwhelming him, as he had the sudden urge to go throw up. Was this his fault? For digging into it? For knowing that it was Daesuk. Honestly, Jinyoung was expecting to be the one dead, not her. But this? This was worse. Nothing was fucking safe. Jaebum wasn't safe. He stumbled back, and everyone's eyes turned to look at him as he mumbled a horrified, "Oh my god."

"Jinyoung?" Daesuk frowned as he took a step towards him, playing his part perfectly, as if he was genuinely concerned about the well being of Jinyoung. "Are you alright? You look quite sick."

There was so many things he wanted to do, he wants to scream that it was him, that he was behind it all, but he couldn't. The fear kept the words stuck in his throat, because Jinyoung was scared. He was absolutely terrified of what Daesuk could do, what he was capable of. But everyone was staring at him, though Jaebum's gaze was the most prominate, and his skin was prickling. He wanted to just leave, he hated this. "Is this my fault?"

Next thing Jinyoung knew, his back was being slammed into the wall, Jaebum in front of him, fist clenching onto his shirt, his forearm pinning him against the wall. "This was because of your meddling?" his voice was low, dangerous, and god Jinyoung could not believe any of this was actually fucking happening, it was like all one big awful nightmare.

"I didn't know that this was going to happen," he whimpered as he slouched slightly, pleading, "I'm sorry."

Finally, his voice was loud again as he screamed in his face, "Sorry doesn't change the fact that she is fucking dead Jinyoung."

"I was just trying to help." the words 'because I love you' on the tip of his tongue, but not spilling over.

"Go."

His knees shook, "What?"

"I. Said. Go." he growled out. "You always have complained about being here, and now I'm telling you to go, leave, I don't give a fuck about you having to make up for your parents Jinyoung, just get the fuck out."

He felt his eyes water as he stared at Jaebum. The way Jaebum was staring at him, as if he could absolutely tear him to pieces and not give a single shit. At that moment he looked truly disgusted of Jinyoung, as if he hated him. Before he knew it, he was pulling away from Jaebum's touch as if it burned him, and spun around actually walking out. He didn't leave, no, he went to the garden, only just barely make it there until the tears were falling. And he cried. He cried for the first time in awhile over everything that has happened. Every emotion was pooling out of him, all the fear, the anger, the love, he just let himself go.

Jaebum was telling him to go.

Did he not want Jinyoung there anymore? Did he ever? Does he really blame Jinyoung for this? Did he hate him? Probably.

Jaebum was telling him to go. He was allowing him to return to his home for good. Home. To his apartment. To his older sisters, and to Wonpil. And he thought about it. The living room with the comfy couch he would sit there to watch netflix on for hours and hours on end on the weekends. The apartment he got the day he turned 18 and moved out of his parents house. But really, when he thought about it, that wasn't home anymore. No, home had become doing illegal activities with five friends. Home had become the chair in front of the fire in the library. Home had become Jaebum's arms. Within the year he had been here, he had fallen in so deep without even fully noticing it. And through his own determination, his pride, from Daesuk targeting him, he had destroyed everything now, and Jaebum wanted him gone.

And Jinyoung did not want to go.

Those realizations only made him cry harder.

It was well past dark when Jinyoung finally found it in himself to be able to pick himself up and off of the ground. His head throbbed, and his body ached as he walked up the front steps to see if the door was even open, usually it was locked by now. Though he was determined to get in one way or another. Thankfully, it was open, almsot as if someone had been expecting Jinyoung to come back in. At that moment he was particualry thankful to the others knowing that it had to have been one of them.

It was late, so everyone was asleep, and Jinyoung let himself head up to his room, not even finding himself scared of possibly running into Daesuk. All that was on his mind was Jaebum, he told Daesk that he would never go against Jaebum, and he was being honest. All he wanted at that moment was to curl up into Jaebum's arms. Once he pushed open the door, he was relieved to see Jaebum there sleeping, even if he was sleeping with a frown on his face and his eyebrows furrowed. He closed the door softly behind him, and walked over to the bed, laying down. The tears began welling up in his eyes again as he pressed himself against Jaebum, and pulled his arm over him.

Jaebum knew he was an asshole. And he felt so shitty for it. He felt like the shittiest son in the entire world. He couldn't help his father, and years later, even now, he couldn't even help his mother. He hadn't been able to figure out who was behind all of this. And then he snapped at the one person who had been trying to help him through all of this. He was pissed, he really was. He wasn't thinking when he blammed Jinyoung, when he screamed at him. Jinyoung was just trying to help, and he had found out more than Jaebum ever was able to. He regretted yelling at him as soon as the words left his mouth. He hated the look on Jinyoung's face, it twisted his heart. Jinyoung was too strong of a person to be on the verge of crying because of Jaebum. When he woke up, he was surprised to see Jinyoug's body pressed against his, and his face burrowed in Jaebum's chest, the tear stains on his face obvious, and Jaebum knew that he was the worst fucking person.

Even after all of that, screaming at him, telling him to go, here Jinyoung was, laying in his bed. Unsure of what to do, he pressed his lips to Jinyoung's forehead, tightening his hold, bringing him even closer, and laced his hands with Jinyoung's limp one, and rested his forehead against his. When Jinyoung woke up, he squeezed Jaebum's hand and melted into his touch. It was very very rare that Jaebum ever exposed his real emotions, he had never been good at it, but he knew Jinyoung deserved to know them, and if anyone was going to know Jaebum, if anyone did know him, it was Jinyoung. He found himself clutching on to Jinyoung as if he was fake, as if he was going to disappear, "Don't leave me."

Jinyoung knew that Daesuk was not going to stop, not yet, because he still had one more target, and there was no way in hell he would ever let Daesuk kill Jaebum. He loved him too much to let that happen, and he was fiercly loyal to Jaebum, ready to throw himself into the line of fire for him. "I won't," he promised. "I'm not going to leave you."

___________________________________

There was going to be a company wide meeting. Every one who could come, was going to come. Jinyoung didn't trust it, it seemed too convenient to have everyone in one building at once, but he also couldn't talk Jaebum out of it. After finding out about his mother's death, Jaebum began to shut down on himself and into his mind, letting himself focus only on work. But Jinyoung understood it, losing parents wasn't easy, nonetheless loving ones. So Jinyoung did his best to stay strong, for the both of them, because Jinyoung was peterified of Daesuk.

He still wished that they had listened to him about this meeting though. It just felt like something awful was going to happen, and he could never figure out what, Daesuk always seemed to be one step ahead of him. Because he was working the best he could to expose him, to end this finally, to bring peace to Jaebum, but now was not that time, he needed to buy more time. He tried pleading his case multiple times, but no one would hear him out about it, just rolling their eyes at him and calling him paranoid. But brute only could get them so damn far, and it was frustrating to no end that no one seemed to comprehend that.

Of course, Jinyoung had arrived there earlier, everyone at the house did. They were a team with Jaebum for a reason, this just was one of the suckier reasons. When he excused himself to go the bathroom, he was startled by the hands on his waist, and the mouth whispering against his ear, it felt so fucking wrong, "I like you Jinyoungie, I really do. But I think you're getting a bit too brave for being just a whore. I told you this was a losing fight and that I am not weak like Jaebum. You can watch as I prove it to everyone just how weak Im Jaebum is."

His blood ran cold, and his hands curled into fists, and by the time he whipped around to snap or to yell at him, he was gone, somehow already far away from Jinyoung. His mind began to work on overdrive, trying to push his feelings aside and just think. What was Daesuk planning? Why did he tell Jinyoung? In fact, why did he tell Jinyoung anything? He didn't kill Jinyoung. Why? There had to be a reason. And he was right, Daesuk was going to do something, but he couldn't come up with what. Things were going to get messy, even messier. Fear began to circle itself around him, rising up and encapturing him without him being able to calm it. He felt the kind of fear that forced its way into his chest, pounding, as it made it hard to breathe, almost as if it was caving in on him.

Like a man on a mission, he forgot the bathroom, and raced to the room, maneuvering threw the growing crowd, feeling like he was in some drama. Finally, he spotted who he was looking for. Well, he was looking for Mark or Youngjae, he didn't have time, and he found Youngjae first. Smiling apologetically to the people he was talking to, he grabbed his wrist and dragged him away as far away from prying eyes and ears as he could without seeming suspicious.

"Jinyoung, you're hurting me," Youngjae pointed out as he tried to pull his wrist out of Jinyoung's tight vice like grip. His voice didn't have any hints of anger though, in fact, he seemed worried as he rose his eyebrows at Jinyoung.

Not even realizing that he was holding on too hard, he let go, and just stared at Youngjae for several seconds. He didn't know what to do or say at this point. What does he even say? But he needs to say something, to tell someone something, if anything happens then someone should know. "Youngjae, if anything happens, don't trust Daesuk." By this point, Jinyoung would be lying if he said that he didn't expect him and Jaebum's bodies to be found dead. If Daesuk wanted to show that Jaebum was weak, what else would do the trick then killing him? He saw the look of questioning and doubt in Youngjae's eyes. He felt his voice crack, "Please Jae."

Of all the time that Youngjae has known Jinyoung, and he has gotten to know Jinyoung quite well, close enough to call Jinyoung one of his best friends, he had yet to see Jinyoung ever look so absolutely panicked. He didn't even look like this when he found out he was sold to be a prostitute and was just forced into joining the mafia, and if that didn't warrant being scared and disheveled, then Youngjae didn't know what did. Jinyoung, for all that it was worth, had always been fairly a controlled person. Sure, he had seen Jiyoung upset, whether it be sad or in screaming matches, those were all clearly warranted, and this, this was something new. It was as if he was pleading for Youngjae to listen to him. And something about seeing him like this didn't sit well with Youngjae at all.

But, Younghae also was not an idiot for that matter. People always had the tendency to underestimate him, merely because he was a happy and nice person. He had the theory that whoever has been after Jaebum, might now also be out for Jinyoung. Some things seemed suspicious, like CoCo's death, and then Bora's, this much was obvious. But what did Daesuk have to do with any of this? "Okay," he finally said, hoping that him agreeing would make Jinyoung relax, but nothing seemed to change.

For the sake of the rest of the night, and so things didn't seem too suspicious, Jinyoung put on a fake smile for the sake of everyone else. It was bad enough that Youngjae was looking at him every other minute as if he was expecting Jinyoung to just fall over dead any second now.

Given who they all were and just what they all did, there was no surprise when guns made an appearance. Two shots rang up out that was pointed to the cieling, clearly meant to gain everyone's attention, and at least half of the room instanty had their hands in a variety of places ready to pull out their own weapons. But upon seeing that Daesuk was the one standing there with the gun raised, their second in command, they all retreated their hands.

But when Jaebum appeared, Jackson trailing right behind him, looking bewildred, the tension in the room began to grow as people exchanged curious and concerned glances. "Daesuk, what the fuck?"

"I'm saving you Jaebum," Daesuk hissed towards him, gun still pointed. "Jinyoung come on, don't be shy now."

Jaw clenched and hands shaking, Jinyoung walked forward, the group of girls consisting of Momo, Mina, Dahyung, and Sana, in front of him all parted to let him though, and everyone was staring at him. Tension grew as a low mumor began. Jinyoung may have not been an all time favorite to everyone there, that still didn't make sense as to why Daesuk was making a scene. What the hell was Daesuk doing? Was he really about to just shoot Jinyoung dead down right here?

As soon as Jinyoung was spotted, two guys that he didn't know of the names of, grabbed onto his arms roughly and dragged him towards Daesuk, who still had the gun pointed at him. Which was futile when there was a gun also pointed straight at Daesuk's head, "Let go of him," Jaebum growled, his finger hovering right above the trigger.

"Just hear me out," Daesuk started as he stared straight into Jinyoung's eyes. "It's all his fault."

The realization hit Jinyoung all at once. This is why he made it obvious that it was him, this is why he didn't kill Jinyoung. This is why he got those public warnings, that didn't always match up with the private conversations. This was his play. He knew Jinyoung would be right on wanting to solve it, if not for his own interests, then for Jaebum. And Jinyoung fell right into his trap. He had known, since perhaps maybe Bora's party, that him and Jaebum weren't just enemies and that there was more there. He knew that Jinyoung would want to protect Jaebum. But that was all in his ultimate plan, to use Jinyoung against Jaebum. _To show that he was weak_.

No one was expecting to see the great Im Jaebum's arm drop down and fall to his side, "What do you mean?"

"Everything is. He's been playing you, he's been playing all of us." The room finally fell into a dead silence as everyone listened to his words. The room was so silent that a pin could drop. "His parents were traitors, don't you think it was weird they were just so willing to sell their conveniently really smart and talented son? More deaths has happened since he was been here, your own fucking mother Jaebum. He's blinded you, and you fell right into his sirens song. Tell me, how was it that he found out the location? How people could sneak into the house but no one noticed? The alarm system never going off, because it was from someone inside. He kept saying that it was someone from Im Enterpirses, and he was right. He's known everything, he's been doing nothing but aiding this person, he knows exactly who is behind it."

Daesuk turned to look at everyone now, "And everyone's been too much of a fool to realize it."

It was like Jaebum's whole world had stopped. It wasn't quiet anymore like the previous silence, people were once again whispering to each other. But he couldn't hear a god damn thing over the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears, or the irratic pumping of his heart. He didn't want to believe any of this, he didn't want to think that Jinyoung was capable of all of this, that he would even do such a thing to him.

How could he even begin to entertain the thought that Jinyoung has known who is doing this without telling him, has been helping them? The same Jinyoung who kicked him in the shin over eating his peaches? How could he think that Jinyoung, the man who would sit in the chair by the fire reading books and cuddling into a blanket would ever do this? The Jinyoung who almsot destroyed a deal because of a kid being beat up? And how could he think that Jinyoung, who's moans alone were enough to make any guy cum in his pants could and would do this? What about the Jinyoung who promised to never leave him?

But what Jaebum hated the most was that he could see it, he could see how Jinyoung could be so manipulative to pull of something like this.

This was the same Jinyoung who he knew could be absolutely dangerous and deadly. He was cunning, and that always lead to almost perfect executions when it came to missions. Then there was all the screaming matches that he has gotten into with Jaebum over the last year. He had an anger, an anger that was a different kind that Jaebum's. Jaebum would shoot you so you could see the bullet coming, Jinyoung would smile to your face and as soon as you turned your back it would be too late. And he hated just how much sense Daesuk was making. It was the perfect distraction, because really, Jaebum could never think of anything else when he argued with Jinyoung, and he certainly couldn't think of anything else when hishands were on Jinyoung's body. It was only _Jinyoung. Jinyoung. Jinyoung._ Chanting nonstop, like a mantra that Jaebum personally devoted himself to the second he realized that he wanted him.

Breathing in, he felt himself walking towards Jinyoung, and he almost had to remind himself how to walk. One foot in front of the other. It was only a short several feet, but the walk felt like ages to him. Not even caring about the audience, he had tuned them out long ago, he brought both of his hands to rest on Jinyoung's cheeks. The touch, it was familiar. The skin soft, and for a moment he could almost forget why he was touching Jinyoung. Almost. 

What an ironically fitting touch it was for their story. Too friendly for people who hated each other, who always fought with words sharper than any knives. But absolutely weak compared to the times Jaebum handled him before. The touch soft and almost hesitant, not like the times when he treated Jinyoung with the utmost care, like he was fine glass. And nothing like the times that he held him down and shattered him, bruising him and taking all he could from him.

"Jinyoung," and god there it was, his voice croaking in front of everyone, and he sounded so fucking weak, and he knew that he looked weak too. Standing there, as he stared down at Jinyoung, because Jinyoung had always challenged him, he had since day one. Who wouldn't let himself become lesser to Jaebum as he tried to become more. And in this moment, he finally achieved that. "Please." Im Jaebum did not say please. "Tell me that you don't know who has been doing all of this."

At his silence, as he just stared up at Jaebum with those damn eyes that were beginning to shine, he felt his hands slip from his face, and down to his sides limp. He felt numb. He couldn't move, and he couldn't speak. His throat was closed up, and his chest ached in a way he never knew it could before. So this was what heartbreak was.

Even after Daesuk, Yoochun, and Junsu had dragged him away, he still stood there, just staring at the spot that Jinyoung had been in. People were still staring at him, he knew they were. He was their leader, he was their boss, he should be doing something, he should have shot Jinyoung dead then. He shouldn't have done that in front of everyone, he shouldn't have exposed himself like that. No one has ever seen him like that, and yet so many people just did. But there was a lot of things Jeabum shouldn't have done. And right now? Loving Park Jinyoung was now on that list, it was number one.

_________

For all the things Jinyoung had done for Im Enterprises, he never did find himself ever coming to this building. Why would he? This was, for a lack of a better word, one of their worst buildings. It was the building that they kept the traitors in, where they held enemies, where they killed people. It was for interrogation, and it was for death. It was called The Graveyard. A fleeting thought passed Jinyoung's mind, his parents had been here too at one point, they were probably here when they sold him.

And now here he was. The thought had him laughing as he kicked the wall in frustration.

It was lonely, and really, for once, Jinyoung couldn't stand being alone. He couldn't sleep, all he could do was think. Think of how he should have tried to kill Daesuk sooner. How he should have just told Jaebum. How he should have done more to protect him.

How Jaebum looked at him in that short moment, it hurt in a way Jinyoung never knew that he could feel. Him and Jaebum never had been the sentimental or sappy type at all when it came to each other, perhaps, even at all. The closet they had ever gotten to that was the night that Jaebum told him to not leave and he promised that he would never. They fought, they hated each other, they would tease, merciless while throwing bombs at each others, trying to make the other crack until one of them gave up, and then they would be attached at the mouths, marking each others bodies in the most beautiful kind of bruising, connecting to each other in a way words wouldn't let them.

Jinyoung had never seen Jaebum wear his heart on his sleeve like that. He had looked so vulnerable as he stared down at Jinyoung. And Jinyoung couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear, he couldn't lie, because he couldn't lie to Jaebum. Daesuk had got what he wanted, he let everyone see Jaebum weak, weak at the hands of Jinyoung. And the bitterness was grasping at him, clawing at him. He got what he wanted. At that moment, he finally was above Jaebum. But that wasn't what he wanted anymore. He finally got Jaebum to admit something, to do something, like he desperately tried to bring out of him months ago. He got Jaebum to show that something in him cared about Jinyoung, at least in some way, other than just fucking him. Jaebum showed then, when he held Jinyoung's face that there was a trust there, that he didn't want it to be true. But that wasn't what he wanted, and he didn't even know if he would ever be able to get that again. He didn't even know if Jaebum was alive. That thought scared him more than the thought of Jaebum hating him.

And over the several days he was there, or at least, he thought it was days, he only got to see one other person. That person was his only way of being able to keep track of time, but even Jinyoung found himself losing track of that. The boy was younger than him, hardly even older than Yugyeom, his name was Jungkook. He never made eye contact with Jinyoung, he only ever brought him the super shitty sandwiches and a bottle of water and then was fleeing. Jinyoung never tried to say anything to him either.

He should have been expecting it though, it had been long overdue. Finally, once the door opened that day, it was someone other than Jungkook walking in. It was Daesuk. He should have been preparing himself for when he would see him again, but he wasn't. The second he saw Daesuk, it was like he saw red, he wanted nothing more than to tear him apart with his bare hands and he would if he could.

"You don't look too happy to see me."

"I wonder why," his voice dripped with the heavy sarcasm as he glared at him, itching to just put his hands around his throat and smash his wind pipe.

"Let's try to be civil here Jinyoung, yeah? You think that you can do that?" When he didn't get an answer he just sighed, as if he was dealing with a child. "I wish you wouldn't be like this."

Through gritted teeth he hissed out, "Be like what?"

"Giving me so much attitude. I'm sorry it had to be that way, but I want to tear Jaebum apart. You wouldn't be here, if I could trust you right now, but I can't. I hope you understand that Jinyoung. I can't risk it knowing that you went against me and tried to expose me to Jaebum."

Finally, Jinyoung made eye contact, "Why have't you just killed me like everyone else?"

"You're not everyone else, you're better Jinyoung, and you know it. I can see why Jaebum is so fond of you."

"You fucking coward! Kill me."

Wrapping a hand underneath Jinyoung's jaw, and holding tight, Daesuk forced his head to be turned up to him, "I am not going to kill you, I am going to keep you. I am going to kill Im Jaebum, and then when I'm done? I am going to break you."

Even after Daesuk was long gone, Jinyoung could only just stare at the wall, feeling some sort of relief knowing that Daesuk hadn't managed to kill Jaebum. Jinyoung still had time. He would love to see Daesuk do his worst to try and break him. Daesuk seemed to underestimate Jinyoung, and if there is one thing Jinyoung hated, it was being underestimated.

___________________

Things were deadly silent back at the house. The tension was to a whole new level, and it felt like at any wrong move everything would shatter. Life still went on though, like always still went on.

People die every day in this business.

Youngjae couldn't stop thinking about Jinyoung just before it all happened. How he looked so terrified as he asked for Youngjae to not trust Daesuk. Had he known that Daesuk was going to expose him? Why did he go to Youngjae of all people? Him being afraid of Daesuk exposing him should have made sese, that should have been that, the only explanation for that kind of behavior.

But Youngjae couldn't shake that it wasn't. He couldn't stop thinking it. It was eating him alive, and it was obvious.

Everyone was effected about it, of course they were. Everyone in that house cared about Jinyoung, they all called him a friend. It was clear however, that there was something that was wrong with Youngjae. He was jumpier than normal, and that in itself was worry, because it was Youngjae. Finally, one night they confronted him.

It probably wasn't healthy for anyone, but no one has talked about it. Everyone was thinking about it, that's for sure, how could they not? But no one dared say the name "Jinyoung" outloud, no one dared to bring up anything related to him, because that would be what shattered what kind of false reality that they have all built for themselves to live in. It was an open wound that none of them were ready to treat.

But when they sat Youngjae down, asking him if he is okay and what was wrong, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He hated feeling as if he was the only one who knew some deep dark secret, and in a way, he did.

Mark was sitting next to him, a supportive hand on his shoulder as he stared expectantly at him, patiently waiting for him to talk about what was going on. Jackson, Yugyeom, and BamBam all sat in front of him, all also being extremely patient for the three of them. Breathing in, he stumbled over his words, almost afraid, because he was, he quietly admitted, "It's about Jinyoung."

It was silent, they were all holding their breathe.

And there it was, everything shattered at the mere mention of his name.

It took just that, saying his name outloud, and then Youngjae was letting it all out. "Awhile before anything happened that night, he pulled me away when I was talking to Jin. He literally dragged me away and his grip was so tight and when I told him that he was hurting me he just looked so out of it, like he wasn't even aware of anything, while being alert all at once. He looked terrified, and I have never seen Jinyoung look like that. And then he asked me to promise him that if anything happened, to not trust Daesuk. And I don't know, this just doesn't seem real, it doesn't seem like Jinyoungie. It hurts, why would he do it?"

None of them had the answers, "I don't know."

"Jinyoung's our friend."

Yugyeom sighed loudly, after going days without hearing his name said outloud, it had felt strange, and really, Yugyeom still felt awkward after walking in on them. "The way I see it, he is. But he messed up, if this is true-"

Finally, Jackson snapped in with his own opinion, "What do you mean 'if'?" If Jaebum believes it, then we know it's true," he snorted. "We all know that despite how much Jaebum tries to pull the 'I'm the big bad leader who has less emotions than a brick wall' that he is head over heels in love with Jinyoung, and pretty much has been ever sense the second that Jinyoung smiled at him and told him to fuck off."

The weight and truth of Jackson's words began to sink in, because he wasn't wrong. As much as they wished that there wasn't.

"But Jinyoung loves him too," Mark defended. "He was practically head over heels in love with Jaebum the second he found someone even snarkier than himself. I've literally held Jinyoung after getting into some fights with Jaebum because he was so upset. And are you forgetting that Jaebum told him to leave the day his mother died, and he didn't? He went outside and cried in the garden and then went up to his room. That isn't something someone who wants Jaebum dead would do."

There was an even worse thought looming over them however, moreso than just Jinyoung's apparent betrayal. It was BamBam who had decided to address it, when no one else would. He knew, and so did the rest of them, the fate of everyone else who had dared to cross Im Enterprises. "Are they going to kill him?"

No one needed to say anything for them all to know that that thought was too much, and that this conversation was over. The room stayed silent, less lively than ever before, as they were all left to stew with their thoughts. 

__________

Jaebum used to think that he wasn't capable of love.

Sure, as a child there was things he liked doing, foods he liked, shows he would watch, books he would read, friends he made, but there was nothing that stood out for him. He had favorites of things, but really, if they were gone, he knew without a doubt that he could live without them.

He did love his parents, he was a good son, and they were good parents. He was torn at his fathers death, letting the idea of avenge quickly turn into revenge. And he was torn at his mother's too, it being all too new and recent and the wound has hardly healed. But that was a love he always has had, something he was engrained with since birth, he never learned to love it, he just did.

He never did learn to love anyone growing up either. Throughout school, he never would entertain himself with the idea of liking a girl, and asking her out in the awkwardness of puberty. He didn't think about dates, he didn't have crushes on girls years above him. The same applied to guys too, none he was ever interested in starting a relationship with. It wasn't like he didn't have choices, every valentine's day he would get a confession, every time a school dance came around, and sometimes just a few randomly placed through out the year.

That kept following him.

He did, however, in his puberty learn to lust after someone. He learned sexual relationships, and ever since, it has worked for him. He knew how to fuck someone (guy or girl, Jaebum wasn't too picky, as long as they were hot then he would go for it.) He never did love any of them though. He just loved the feeling of fucking someone into oblivian, as they summited themselves to him and just let him fuck them raw. And it wasn't like he ever found himself wishing for an actual relationship. Jaebum couldn't see himself ever being like any of the romances you ever hear about. No coffee shop meetings, or college campus stories. It didn't make him feel lonely, and he wasn't sad that he didn't have that in his life. Jaebum never expected to love or be loved, he never tried to actively find it.

He never loved his job, the legal or illegal side of it. He wasn't passionate about it in the same way you would see an artist showing over their artwork, beaming proudly. Yes, he did have friends, some rather close ones over the years. He cared for them all deeply, but love?

Even in the face of love, he didn't think of it as an answer, as an option.

Love had actually found him in a rather odd way, throwing everything he had ever thought out of place. For once, it became something more than physical. He found himself wanting to hold him close after fucking him. He found himself stealing glances at him at times, that weren't just because he wanted to pin him against the nearest wall and fuck him. Park Jinyoung came into his life, bringing on all new emotions Jaebum never knew he could feel about someone.

In the last year, he hadn't even realized just how much he was truly used to Jinyoung's presence being around. How much him being gone would really feel like. Jinyoung wasn't even there, yet he was every where, and Jaebum constantly felt like he was suffocating. His bedroom, all he could think of the many night that they spent together becoming accustomed with each other through feel, and then the way they would cuddle and spend the night together. The library was a place that he didn't dare enter, somewhere that once used to be a calm spot, stirred a whole pot of emotions inside of him that he didn't want to face. Jinyoung's own room was like one giant sore spot, causing everyone to flinch whenever they passed it, the door still closed from when Jinyoung himself last closed it, not a single thing had been touched. Both his and Bora's empty spots at the dinner table stuck out, causing for so many silent meals, that not even Jackson could fix, because even Jackson had resorted to burying his face into his food and hardly glancing up. He could hardly even work in his office either, it was like everytime he paused for just a second, a new memory was flooding him. Fights, banter, Jinyoung just being the intelligent shit he was and getting work done as he worked along side Jaebum. The first time they kissed, the night Jaebum fucked him, or the night that Yugyeom had walked in on them.

It was easy to hide behind a façade of just pure anger. It was so fucking easy to just make excuses. That surely there was no chance that him, Im Jaebum, the man who had never loved anything in his life had finally found someone he loved.

And that it backfired on him. He wanted to mad. He wished that he could just shrug it off. He wished he could say the words to any executioner, "Kill him" and not even bat an eyelash, not care, and certainly not feel a twisting in his gut as he merely thinks of the idea. But what Jaebum wants, and what Jaebum gets, are two vastly different things. Instead of anger coursing through his bones, his heart just aches.

It was several days that passed that Jaebum got away with it. He got away with not a single mention of Jinyoung, no one asked about him, no one said his name, and neither did Jaebum. That was until the meeting for that day. It was about a deal with a company from Japan, and there was some lower rank involved since they had to move people up.

The entire meeting passed, and it was almost as if Jaebum was on autodrive for it, blandly presenting the information and learning what was known about them. It's been almost his default state for days now. But the second he heard the name, he was alert, it was as if his ears were ringing, and his head whipped around to look at the two. He couldn't even remember their names.

"I'm not surprised it was Jinyoung, he always was a major dick. Jaebum should have done something about him sooner."

The guy across from him snorted, "As if he would. You know he favored him greatly. There was the rumors for quite some time now, and I'm not saying they were true, but the way he acted when Daesuk called him out was suspicious."

He couldn't pinpoint what he was feeling, but he definitely knew exactly what he could turn it to. A white hot rage, that before he knew it, his gun was pointed at the little brats who had said that. Some voice in the back of his head was almost laughing at him, no- it was laughing. Of course people had theorized just about their relationship and the nature of it. He knew hat he was doing nothing but proving them all right, that there was something between him and Jinyoung. If he couldn't be mad at Jinyoung, if he coudn't bring himself to do anything, then why not ruin other people's lives? If he was going to be miserable, why not drag other's down with him? This, this was the Im Jaebum that everyone knew, hothead. But the voice just kept laughing at him, because this wasn't Jaebum doing it out of anger, he was doing it out of hurt. "Say his name one more fucking time, I dare you."

Heads were turned to look at the scene, but no one dared to make any move against the obviously angry leader. In fact, many could only shake their head, stupid newbies. Even the guys couldn't say anything, as they could all only share a knowing look that was full of sadness as they watched Jaebum stand there, gunpointed at the guy, jaw clenched and his eyes empty.

Spluttering for their words, the guys began to bow low in submission, "I-I'm sorry sir, we did not mean to be out of line, please forgive us."

This was the Im Jaebum everyone knew and feared. This anger was the feeling that Jaebum knew, pulling the trigger to end someone was what he knew. But that voice was just laughing at him even more, _shooting them isn't going to make you feel better_ , shooting them isn't going to take away the pain.

Jaebum didn't say a word, he pointed the gun towards the ground right in front of their feet, and shot. With that he was shoving the gun back in the holster, and then he was walking away. As he walked by, he made eye contact with Mark that was giving him a pitying look. Scowling, he just shoved past, just wanting to be alone. 

______________ 

It was almost easy at this point to get them. Easier than Daesuk had even imagined, and it made him want to laugh. _Weak_. They were all so fucking weak. All too busy being hung up over Jinyoung to even notice anything. It was simple, he drugged them, took their weapons away, took cell phones, or anything else that could alert anyone of where they are. And then he took them where no one would think to search for them, where no other Im Enterprise workers would turn up to be doing any jobs. Keeping them in the house was dangerous, because even with Daesuk own men, people would come at the disappearance of their leader and his best men. The Graveyard was too much of a risk as well, both his and Jaebum's men there. 

No, Daesuk would take them to one of the warehouses owned by one of his old Chinese partners, he would kill them all there. And then? Then he could take their bodies back, say how he was too late, let his men grow angry at an innocent group. He would get everything he wanted, complete control over Im Enterprises. On top of that, back at The Graveyard, he had Jinyoung waiting there, and that was another thing he couldn't wait for. 

It wasn't necessary, he had used Jinyoung exactly for what he wanted him for. He lead Jinyoung on his trail so that he would find out, gave him false warnings so that when he killed Bora it would look like Jinyoung was at fault, and Jaebum would turn on him. It had been easy to plan all of this right under Jaebum's nose, when he was too busy fucking Jinyoung. 

But Daesuk didn't plan on Jinyoung coming back after Jaebum had him leave. It was more than obvious just how weak his nephew had been, he fell in love with that damned boy who's parents were traitors, the boy who should have just been a prostitue, that became Daesuk's biggest weapon. So he let himself go into the back up plan, blame it all on Jinyoung, make it look as if he was involved. That tore Jaebum up more than anything. The night that Daesuk presented all of this to Jaebum, he had been so weak, and he knew that everyone saw it too. It had been so hard to refrain from laughing. 

But now he could laugh. Now he could just laugh because all of their bodies were tied there on the floor at his hands for mercy. So was Jinyoung, because after he was done with Jaebum, he could have him, and he knew just how fun it would be, to tear that stubborn and intelligent mind apart. For awhile there, part of him wanted to keep Jinyoung for more, not wanting such a mind go to waste. But he knew Jinyoung would never, he was too fiercly loyal, an admirable feat, if he wasn't fiercly loyal to Jaebum. He would try to kill Daesuk, and he just couldn't have someone like that trying to foil his plans so early in just finally gaining control of Im Enterprises. Besides, when he is done with him, no one would question at having him killed. They all already distrusted him, all he had to do was blame a bit more on him and in the midst of revenge they would be chanting for his head to be shot off. 

It was all perfect. 

"You're a fool," he spat as he shook his head as he walked around them, all finally awake. Maybe he went a bit heavy on the drugs, but maybe BamBam should lock his cupboards better, especially after the first time. Despite circling the six of them, his comments were directed to one in particular. "You're a fool who doesn't deserve this." 

His words just made the pain and betrayal sink deeper, along with the anger, just making him feel sick. He had betrayed his own brother, lead his sister in law on for years. The fact that Jinyoung had known the entire time, had been working or helping him. No wonder, Daesuk never wanted to sell him as a prostitute, he must have known Jaebum wouldn't let that and offered a direct position in his house for him. His threats about sending him anyways weren't actual threats, but tests to see how much Jaebum cared for him, because Jaebum let himself care for him. Jaebum closed his eyes for a minute as he let himself think about the times Jinyoung had been almost mocking him, teasing him, saying that it was someone in Im Enterprises who had power. This all made him want to bitterly shout at Jinyoung that he got what he wanted, what he had been fighting for in the beginning and subtly until the very end, he was finally more than Jaebum, stronger than him, he had finally one up him. Opening his eyes though, he looked at Daesuk, "Is that what this is all about?" 

"I should have gotten it, not your father. He didn't know one goddamn thing about running any of this. And instead of being given it to me after I killed him, no- it was given to your insufferable mother and you. And then when I kill her, you still take it all. You don't deserve to be a leader. You're weak, incompetent. You were so caught up over you fucktoy that you let yourself be caught." 

"If you're going to kill me," Jaebum let out, his voice low. "Then just fucking do it." 

"Funny," Daesuk titled his head to the side, a sick smile making its way onto his face. "How stubborn you two can be, you're really similar, I can see why you love him so much. He told me the same thing you know, asked me to just kill him." He leaned in closer to Jaebum, basking in the fact that Jaebum couldn't touch him. "Tell me Jaebum, is he a good fuck? Does he look pretty when he is begging?"

"Shut the fuck up." 

"Awe," he fake cooed as he ruffled Jaebum's hair, just like he used to when he was a little boy. "You don't like me talking about him, do you? A shame." 

"At least let them go," with his head Jaebum gestured to the others. "They didn't do anything. You have a problem with me, not them." 

  
Daesuk sighed as if he was genuinely disappointed in Jaebum, "This is why you're a shit leader. Where's the fun in leaving them? Besides, just like your little Jinyoungie, they would come after me. But unlike Jinyoung, I don't have a use for them. Try not to look so sour Jaebum, people die every day in this business, surely you must know that by now."   
  
When he first felt fingers on his wrists, he had half the mind to jump. But then he noticed the longer fingers that belonged to Mark was working at the rope. trying to untie him. He breathed a sigh of relief, if Mark could get him undone, then he could just fucking deck Daesuk and get this all done and over with. He could only hope that Daesuk doesn't notice. 

Leaning against the wall, Daesuk looked at him, "I've thought about killing you, in so many ways. But I'm feeling nice today, so tell me Jaebum, how do you want to die?" 

____________

On Jinyoung's long list of many flaws, the word hypocrite would most definitely find itself on there. If not from any things before, then definitely from right now. Because Jinyoung found himself being a total hypocrite as he did the exact thing he tried to stop so long ago. Well, it wasn't that long ago, but it sure felt like it. Here he was, beating on a kid. He felt bad, he really did, but he needed to do it if he wanted to get out. Jinyoung did try his best to not hurt him, just knock him out and steal his gun. 

Smiling, he made his way out of the room, trying to slip through the hallways and out of the exit. Pressing himself against the wall, he loaded the gun as he watched one of the guys come down the hallway, probably to see where Jungkook was because he never spent long in Jinyoung's room. Raising his gun, he stood there patiently waiting. It wasn't his first time shooting, and he was thankful that he picked up how to. The second that the guy turned the corner, he was met with a bullet in the head as he was slumping over. 

Breaking out into a run, he kept going, part of him beginning to doubt himself as he heard the alarms start going off. As he made it to the stairs, he shot another guy who was there and kept going. Giving up, he clutching the gun as he slid down the rail to keep going as fast as he could. 

He was so goddamn close. 

He was right in front of the doors, ready to get the hell out of there and get to where Jaebum was, so that he could do something. Apologize to him, expose Daesuk, kill Daesuk. But there was a voice, "Where do you think you're going?" 

When Jinyoung turned around, how own gun raised, he faltered seeing Minhyuk standing there, gun out, but surprisingly not raised as he stared Jinyoung down with an intensity. "Minhyuk please, I'm asking you to just let me go." He knew Minhyuk, he was another sweetheart, the type of guy you wouldn't expect to be in the mafia. Jinyoung was just hoping that he could convince Minhyuk to just let him go, that he needed to go, that he needed to get to Jaebum. 

"Come on," he nodded towards the door. "We need to get out of here, I could only stall for several minutes. I know where they are at, I'll give you a ride." 

Silently, he let Minhyuk lead him out of the building, and down the street to his own shiny silvery car, not the usual black one of an Im Enterprise car. It was smart, if they were going to be driving, they would have been easily traceable in an Im Enterprise car, especially since by the sound of it, Jaebum wasn't at his house. Once they slipped in and he started the engine, Jinyoung finally asked, "You're helping me?" He was almost expecting anything, maybe for Minhyuk to turn him or just to finish the job and shoot him. 

 

"They killed Hyungwon," he replied, not even looking at Jinyoung as he drove away from The Graveyard, and out of the city, heading to the directions of more warehouses owned by some Chinese businesses. As Jinyoung watched him, he could see just the absolute look of utter hatred etched onto his face, the face of a man who wanted revenge. "I want the bastard dead," he finally turned to look at Jinyoung. "And you're going to do it." 

When the door to the warehouse opened, everyone perked up listening to the sounds of the footsteps, curious to who it would be. But when they saw Jinyoung walked in, gun raised, their hearts only seemed to hurt more. 

Daesuk smirked as he stared at Jinyoung before him, and at everyone's faces, all clearly still upset with their precious Jinyoungie. He knew for quite some time now, right after the alarm was sounded after Jungkook took too long that Jinyoung had gotten out. And he knew that it must have been Minhyuk who had helped him get here, he knew he should have killed him earlier. "Awe Jinyoung, I'm glad that you could join us, you're in for a show." 

"Let him go Daesuk," Jinyoung snapped as tightened his hands around his guns. "All of this for the damn mafia? Is it really that worth it? Do you have nothing else in your life?" 

"This is my life," he snapped as he banged his fist against the wall. "You wouldn't know. You wouldn't even be here if your parents hadn't betrayed me." 

"That's bullshit Daesuk and we both know it. You were going to sell me off as a prostitute, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Jaebum." 

"So what's your big bad plan, huh Jinyoung? You think you can kill me? I told you before, it is a losing battle. How do you feel? I told you Jaebum was weak, and look at him, look at him now. _Weak._ Is that man worth saving?" 

Jinyoung still couldn't bring himself to look at Jaebum, but he didn't even need to look at him to know his answer, "I would always save him Daesuk, but you woud't know anything about that would you?" 

When Jinyoung pulled the trigger, he was to slow Why was Jinyoung always too late? He shot the gun, but the gun was already falling from his hands and hitting the wall, completely opposite of where he wanted the bullet to go. 

Being shot was nothing like what Jinyoung had ever imagined it to be. It was as if Jinyoung felt it before he heard it. It hurt, the pain instantly searing up his body, and the impact combined with the shock causing him to fall with a scream. And then he heard the deafening ring of guns going off, both his and Daesuk's It was almost an afterthought, or maybe Jinyoung just wasn't processing things fast enough. 

He could hear the faint sound of someone crying, there was shouting, and cussing, so many voices going on at once. 

Jinyoung only got pulled from his head, as he could focus on the one voice closest to him. Daesuk was straddling him as he grabbed Jinyoung's throat and slammed his head into the hard cement floor, making things just swirl in black again, making it too hard to focus entirely. "I want to keep you Jinyoung, we haven't even had fun yet, but I'm starting to think that you're too burdensome."

The hand around his throat was squeezing, and Jinyoung felt himself gasping for air, already feeling ridiculously lightheaded from getting shot, he could feel the blood, along with the fall and the way his head was purposely slammed against the ground. The bullet wouldn't kill him, he knew that, he's read several medical books before. No, it would just be a bad injury, unless he bled to death. His eyes were slipping close, and his mind was screaming at him to get away, while his body roared in pain. With his hands he tried to hit Daesuk, claw at him, smack him, anything as he babbled something that he didn't even know what he was saying. Faintly, he could hear Daesuk whispering something into his ear as he put more of his weight on Jinyoung. Then there was even more shouting, voices telling him to let go of him, to take his hands off of him. But Jinyoung couldn't focus on anything, as he felt his body giving out on him, eyes still closed, as his mind swirled.  All he could do was feel the way that hands were slipping underneath his shirt. 

But it all stopped as Daesuk slumped completely against him, hands stopping from where they were at the waistband of his pants. That was when Jinyoung noticed that a gun had went off again, the sound being enough to make his body jolt and his eyes open again. As he opened his eyes he saw Daesuk's limp body being torn off of him and tossed to the side and Jaebum was right there. 

For a second Jaebum was just looking at him, face contorted in sorrow and so many emotions, and Jinyoung thought that if he left him there, he would understand. But then he was tossing the gun to the side and was dropping down onto his knees next to Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung let his eyes close again only to open them again as he heard his name being called. Jaebum's hands were cradling his face as he leaned over him, "Jinyoung?" Upon seeing his eyes open, he pulled away, just to be tearing some fabric, that Jinyoung couldn't even tell where it was from, as he pushed Jinyoung's shirt up and applied pressure to his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Don't you dare fucking leave me again." 

He squeezed his eyes shut due to the pain that was still engulfing his entire body, completely trusting Jaebum to take care of him, "I won't leave you." 

____________________

Jinyoung didn't really know exactly what happened after he blacked out. All he could assume was that the other's some how got untied, and that they all piled into Minhyuk's car that was still waiting outside, and drove him to the nearest hospital before he bled out. Of course, he was fine. He had to stay in the hospital, but he wasn't dying. The wound wasn't fatal, and he hadn't lost a crazy amount of blood. They pinned him passing out on the head trauma and just shock. And when he woke up, Jaebum was there waiting for him. It was awkward though because neither one of them said anything. 

They never were the best with words.

"Jaebum you should know everything that happened," he finally said, over a hour later, as he turned to look at Jaebum who was sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed. 

"You're damn right I should Jinyoung." 

"I wasn't working with him the entire time, I promise you, I didn't know anything when I came it, all of it, was real. I genuinely did hate you, and I hated being there, I was pissed at my parents for selling me off as a prostitute. Nothing with you was fake if that is what you are thinking. After our fight, I saw Kim Gun acting weird. But Daesuk had it all happen on purpose, he made it so that I would find everything out. He threatened me, and told me that you were weak and that I should join him, but I would always tell him to fuck off because I wasn't going to go against you. He did the CoCo thing so that when he killed your mother, it would look like I knew so that you would get pissed at me. I was so fucking scared Jaebum, I was terrified. I didn't know what to do, and I just waited for him to kill me too. He knew I was planning on telling you, so he put a stop to it. He told me I was brave for a whore and that he would show me just how weak you were, you did exactly what he wanted you to do you know. But I never was with him, I always was on your side, I always will be Jaebum." _Even if you don't want me anymore_.   
  


Jaebum was silent as he let that all sink in. "You should have told me Jinyoung. I don't know who you think I am, but I don't like to see people just being killed, especially my own men, my father, my mother because of him." the icy words of blame, true, and Jinyoung couldn't deny that. But Jaebum let his eyes soften, Daesuk was just using Jinyoung against him, because he knew that Jaebum loved him. Almost as an afterthought he added, "I was afraid too, you know, of him. Of losing you."   
  
Almost shyly, Jinyoung peeked up at him from where he was staring at his hands, "You were afraid of losing me?" He had been expecting many many things to come from this conversation. Jinyoung still ending up dead, fired and kicked out, screamed at to no end, or maybe even getting passed off to the whorehouse. Even in the back of his mind, in that dirty gutter, he had expected Jaebum to fuck him out of anger, more than he had expected Jaebum to tell him that. 

He never thought Jaebum was incapable of emotions, he just never particularly thought of him having a wider range than his usual anger and passiveness. He rarely showed them, and when he did, it was just a small sliver. After years and years of practice at concealing them, or maybe he always had been like that, born and breed to be a mafia leader. But Jinyoung knew he was human, and knew that he had them. He also had known that something was there, Jinyoung had dragged it out of him several times before, and he showed it the night Daesuk played him.

He had seen Jaebum angry before, way too many times to count. He had seen Jaebum merciless, uncaring, as he became the leader he was expected to be, needed to be. But as he thought about it, he had seen many more emotions under the surface of Jaebum, he should have been well aware by now. Yet Jinyoung had always pushed his own feelings back whenever he bega nto question it, up until the day he admitted that he was very much in love with with Im Jaebum, and he would always push back any other feelings whenever they came, always chosing the easier route, because he never had the strength to face up to any of them. 

There wasn't many times that a mafia leader or business owner could find the time to relax. always having work, or having to be on edge because of enemies or other dangerous things. But Jaebum would relax around him, quiet as he did his work in peace. Or when the occasional conversation drifted between them, sometimes normal, or sometiems it would be banter, but it was always relaxed, even it it had been teasing, but it wasn't yelling, it wasn't hurtful. He had even let his guard down the night that Jinyoung caught him having that nightmare.

Jaebum had even acted jealous at two points over Jinyoung, maybe even more. The night at the party, when Jinyoung had danced with Eunhyuk. He knew that he was getting a little handsy with him, and he was more than happy to return the same to Jinyoung. Not that he regretted it, because Eunhyuk was hot. But Jaebum had pulled him away from him and fucked him for the very first time. Then there was the way he bit into Jinyoung's skin, hands touching his body as he claimed him, repeating the words "mine" over and over again. 

Then there was the way that Jaebum had come to save him from Infinite, almost as if Jinyoung was a damsel in distress. Jaebum saved him, despite everything completely warranting for Jinyoung to get kill then. Yet, even with his gun to Jinyoung's head, he didn't shoot him. 

And then when they finally talked to each other after that, Jaebum had handled him so gently. Let him take control, let him ride him until he was cumming. And how he only had Jinyoung give him a handjob, because he knew that Jinyoung was hurting. 

He had given so much of himslf to Jinyoung over the year that he was there. How he would let himself come completely undone in front of Jinyoung, because of Jinyoung. He always did cuddle Jinyoung after they did anything, but Jinyoung never tried to think about why. When Jinyoung had slipped up after being taken to Jisoo's party, when he let his own jealousy overtake him, he had said that Jaebum was taken, and he never denied it. There was the night that he told Jinyoung he missed him, and had he been wrong at what Jaebum met? He assumed that he just missed fucking him since it had been awhile since they had done anything. But was Jinyoung wrong? Did he just miss him in general since they were in a rocky spot, just pulling themselves out of the aftermath of another fight? Then there was when he finally admitted to Jinyoung how he got his scars. How he had held Jinyoung after snapping at him, and asked him to not leave him.  The way that he trusted Jinyoung so much, how he held his face in front of every one no caring that they were in front of other people, not caring that Yugyeom had been the only one to see them in anything but their endless cycle of fights. As he asked Jinyoung to confirm what Daesuk was saying, when he asked for him to please tell him that Daesuk was wrong. How betrayed he had looked when Jinyoung wasn't saying a thing. How despite everything, he made sure that Jinyoung didn't bleed to death as he told him not not leave him again.

How had he been so fucking blind this entire time? 

And holy shit, nothing could have ever prepared him for that realization. For the confirmation that indeed, Im Jaebum was definitely human, and he definitely had a full function range of emotions, that he has showed Jinyoung.

Really, it took forever for Jinyoung to even admit it to himself that what he felt towards Jaebum was love. He knew that he always offered himself there for Jaebum, without batting an eyelash about it. How disappointed he had been when Jaebum wouldn't talk to him after Infinite, or how he buried himself in work when they stopped talking for the second time. And it took seeing Jaebum heartbroken, mourning the loss of his mother for him to finally admit that he wasn't doing this stuff for his ego or to show anybody up. That after finally admitting that he loved Jaebum, he let himself cry over being told to go. All the times that he stubbornly tried to get Jaebum to admit that he felt something for Jinyoung, that he wasn't totally disposable, because Jinyoung had loved him for quite some time now, always acting on it even when he didn't want to admit it. 

But they were never good with words. 

Not saying anythin for a long time, Jinyoung could only bring himseld to look at Jaebum, because yes, Im Jaebum was capable of emotion, and he loved Jinyoung. "You're not going to lose me, I'm too stubborn for that. Besides, if you always wanted me around, all you had to do was ask." 

The next day he was released from the hospital, and Jinyoung didn't even get to make it through the door before there were arms wrapped around him. Amused, Jinyoung looked down to see the three youngest clinging to him, along with Jackson who may, or may not, have snuck his hand to rest of Jinyoung's butt (if anyone asked he didn't mean it, just that Yugyeom and his stupid tall body and BamBam's chopsticks legs got in the way of him properly being able to hug Jinyoung). 

"Guys," Jaebum scorled the second he walked through to see the group all clinging to Jinyoung, minus Mark who was still hovering close to Jinyoung's side and looking at him with a smile on his face. "Come on, he literally just got out of the hospital, give him some peace."   
  


"No I am never letting go of Jinyoungie ever again!" Youngjae argued back as he tightened his grip on Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung softened, remembering that the rest of them had been there when Daesuk shot him, and he could recall in the midst of chaos, someone crying, which was probably himself, but he knew it was one of them, and he knew it was Youngjae, and maybe even Yugyeom, because he knew that Yugyeom was secretly a big softie. So he ruffled Youngjae's hair and smiled, "Don't call me Jinyoungie. Youngjae, Bam, Jackson, Yugyeom, you have two seconds to get off of me or else." 

Yugyeom pulled away, a pout on his face as he quickly wiped at his eyes, trying to hide his tears before any of the others could spot them and make fun of him for it. "I would have thought you getting shot would have made you a tad bit nicer, but apparently it didn't." 

And to a chorus of laughs, Yugyeom ran to hide behind Jackson because Jinyoung was deadset on smacking the back of his head.   
  


___________________

Not everything was fixed right away, not that it could be. It took time. It was things words couldn't fix. But eventually, it was as if things were startng to turn alright again. People who were aidng Daesuk either fled, or was caught and killed. Im Enterprises could finally start rebuilding itself to be better than ever. Though, there was an obvious absence in the company however, now that it was just Jaebum running it. And if anyone had any protests about Jinyoung returning, no one dared to even say a single thing about it. Not that anyone would have the balls to after Jaebum's last reaction to any criticism of Jinyoung. No one in their right mind wanted the barrel of a gun pointed at them by the hands of Jaebum. That, and some people were also pretty scared of Jinyoung because he was arguably more unpredictable than Jaebum was.  

It wasn't as if things really did change between them now, except now they were always on the same page and actually indulged themselves with each other. They function even better now when it came to missions. Words not even needing to be said, only one look, and they knew what to do. That being said, they were still Jaebum and Jinyoung and they had their fair share of fights and disagreements. 

It was after a long day of meetings for the legal side of Im Enterprises, and if anyone thought that the illegal side meetings could get boring, then they would never be able to handle sitting through one of the legal sides meetings. Those meetings were the definitions of boring. It was actually exhausting, and neither one had it in them to do anything else but change out of their suits and fall asleep. 

The next morning when Jaebum woke up, he blinked away the sleep to look at Jinyoung who had surprisingly not woken up first. It was actually very typical for Jinyoung to always be the first one up, he always had been an early riser. When he woke up, he would usually just lay there reading as he waited for Jaebum to get up, on some lazy mornings he would stay curled up next to Jaebum's side, or then there was always not so lazy days when they had stuff to do so he would huff and bully Jaebum into getting up remindimg im to "stop being a lazy fuck you have work to do"  which Jaebum actually really needed because he never had the motivation to pry himself away from his bed, he easily became the best alarm Jaebum ever had. 

  
Jinyoung was lying a bit away from him, his one hand tucked underneath his head like a pillow, and the other hand was stretched out a bit reaching out for Jaebum. He looked peaceful like this, curled up in sweats pants with a matching sweatshirt, sleeping. He looked nothing like the man who wore a suit and held a gun to your head to get exactly what he wanted. 

Some days he found himself feeling guilty for dragging Jinyoung into all of this, he had so much potential to do so many other things. But Jaebum was selfish and he wasn't going to give him up, for as long as Jinyoung kept loving him. 

The sound of mumbling pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked down to see Jinyoung staring up at him, eyes half open, the corner of his lips pulled up, "Take a picture, it lasts longer." 

  
He looked so damn kissable like that. Hair ruffled from sleep, parted to expose his forehead, lips turned up in a lazy smile, leaning against his hand as he watched Jaebum. So that is what Jaebum did, he leaned down and kissed him, and Jinyoung eagerly returned the kiss. 

It didn't take much for the kiss to turn into something more, as Jaebum soon found himself leaning over Jinyoung, perched between his legs. Despite the sexual buzz, it was slow. It wasn't rushed, and there was no frenzy to get things done. It was just skin on skin as they slowly stripped each other down into their purest forms. It was eyes, hands, mouths, and tongues exploring each other's bodies like it was the first and last time they would ever get to, though they knew there was many times before, and they could only hope for many more times to come. 

There was a passion to it, in a way Jinyoung had never felt before. Every second it felt like his body was on fire, everywhere that Jaebum kissed, licked, touched, or even looked at was practically set ablaze. It was like his whole body ached and only Jaebum's touch could heal. It was not the result of building sexual tension between them, not was it the result of pent up feelings either, it wasn't about any of that. It was just happening, because they loved each other, because they loved the feeling of each other. Not that Jinyoung would ever complain to having Jaebum caress him so softly. He was learning what it was to worship and be worshipped in return. 

Holding onto Jinyoung's knees as he held them apart as he slowly pushed into Jinyoung, setting a very slow pace, drawing everything out at his slowly pulled in and out of Jinyoung. "Jinyoung." _Jinyoung. Jinyoung. Jinyoung._

Whining into where he was biting his lip, Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum through his lashes, "Yes?"

"Join me. Lead this with me. Tell me you'll stay with me."

And this time there was no hesitation in his words, there was no silence, "I'll always stay with you."

 


End file.
